When Angels Cry
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Five years after an unfavorable separation, Max and Chloe meet again at a Vortex Club party but things are not going as planned. Will Max be able to leave her past behind, will Chloe let her former best friend join her investigation, what is happening with all these disappearances? DarkStory! Rated M for violence, rude words, sexual situations, teenage anxiety, depression, suicide,
1. Prologue: Life is Power

**A/N: Hi guys! Before you start reading and that you are not surprised/shocked, I would like to point out to you that English is not my mother language, so I would ask you to have mercy and not crucify me at the altar of lamentations. Thank you for taking the trouble to read this note and to be indulgent.**

 **My idea is very simple: what would happen if Max was not the only one with powers? I was slightly inspired by "Heroes" but there will be nothing from this series, I will keep the main themes of LiS in adapting them to my story (although some details will be different, like fewer characters and others mentioned that will be present). Needless to say that it's an AU. The characters will be enough OOC (I want to experimented with new things) but they will still keep their characteristic that we like, more for certain than others. All the characters will have their dailies and little secrets, what will be interesting is when their lives will collide.**

 **As much as I adore this universe, there is too much mysterious point to have a true satisfaction, as the thing of Max enjoying her last week with Chloe (I think the developers did not understand the meaning of the word enjoy) for just lose her and live with that weight until the end of her life, is cruel enough (I say this for the end "sacrifice Chloe" even if the second end is also horrible ... and the one I always chose). There is no real explanation of the supernatural disasters that happens during the week or of linking up with Max's power, except that I think it's sort of a countdown to unnecessarily put more pressure on Max's frail shoulders.**

 **There will be many pairings but this is secondary and nothing definitive, I want to try new things that the usual classics, it's at you to vote for who you want to see at the end. If you want to see stuffy romance, this is not the right story.**

 **...**

 **01 - Prologue: Life is Power**

 **Blackwell Swimming Pool, Blackwell Academy  
** **September 5th, 2013. 21:28 PM**

The elitist club of Blackwell Academy has organized a party with DJ Tonio to celebrate the resumption of classes and relieve some of the anguishing tensions that students may still have in their bodies. This is the official version of the Vortex Club, students less popular are not as naive.

The Vortex Club parties are ideal for meetings or one-night adventures. That was what his friend Logan Robertson had said before seducing a new prey, leaving Zachary Riggins leaning against a wall looking at the crowd out of the corner of his eye. He was starting to get bored of the ambiance while he saw Logan hanging with a random girl.

Zach had already thought of putting himself in a couple with a nice girl, as his mother had always dreamed for him, he had thought of this pretty blonde who is the new friend of Dana. She seemed intelligent and agreeable from what he had learned.

There's no doubt she might have fallen for him. After all, he is THE popular quarterback of the Blackwell Bigfoots Football Team, he has an athletic physique that many guys would envy him, he is a privileged member of the Vortex Club and a Blackwell Academy brilliant student since last year (unlike stereotypes, he has a good academic record). With all these advantages, he knows that he has become very arrogant and he adores martyred some geeks. Zach knows that it can prejudice him but he likes to play with fire.

It's decided! He drinks a sip of his glass before putting it somewhere (he does not care) and returns to the VIP section of the Vortex. He walks with a quick pace until his eyes land on an attractive girl, dancing alongside nerdy boys and girls.

He had never seen this chick on campus before tonight, she had to be one of the newest students like Dana's friend. He also can not help looking her up and down: she wears a corset just covering her bust, leaving the area of her neck/shoulders bare and vulnerable, as well as her navel in the open air. She also wears a fairly tight black leggings with a few stripes at the thighs, a flannel shirt around the waist and high-heeled boots.

Her half-length hair is dark red, she must have dyed them as it does not seem naturally red. As he was less than three meters away, he could see many freckles on her face, on the upper part of her chest and her arms. But what intrigued him most was her tattoo on her left arm. With the light reflected by the mirrorballs, Zach could not distinguish anything except for a spider on a web, or perhaps a dream catcher?

 _Maybe this chick is a soul eater?_ , Zach thought as she saw the girl wear the look of the bad girl, or perhaps that of the black widow (there were some strange rumors at Arcadia Bay In recent years), before laughing inwardly. Yeah, as if it were going to happen with that tiny girl.

Zachary feels attracted as a moth is attracted by the light from the street lamp. Seeing her sensually dance provocatively with the other girl, Zach was struggling not to slip her into the boys' locker room. She was so incredibly hot and sexy. He slips into the small group and the red head looks at him curiously, she detaches from the other girl and slides her hands on his shoulders, letting herself be guided by the music. Zach can not believe his luck, he had already forgotten about Dana's friend and focused on this crazy chick.

For a few minutes, they crushed one against the other on the dance floor. It was fun, this girl was a massive teaser, she'll end up blowing him up in his pants if it goes on like that. Zach was starting to get annoyed and it did not help him as she was rubbing against him in this tight leggings, he could even feel the fabric of her underwear. His hormones make him crazy and he very craves to tear her clothes to slide inside of her.

"You're going to drive me crazy" Zach slips into her ear.

This mysterious girl smiles at him and turns to begin grinding her tight little ass against his groin, her back leaning against the tall young man. She was looking at him and gave him a sexy smile before she bent her back a little more and squirming right against his pelvis.

Zach grunted in her ear before biting her slightly. His hands go to the bottom of her back and press against him, so that this stranger knows how much effect she makes him. She just smiled at him, as if she knew exactly what she was doing, before turning around again and sliding her hands around his neck.

He felt her lips go round his neck, nibbling a little, and he moaned. His hand goes under her knee and raises her leg so that he can grind his pelvis against hers. His other hand descended from her lower back to her ass. She gasped, clutching her grip around his neck. It pleases him to know that he also made her of the effect. But before Zachary could ask if she wanted to slip away from this room to another more intimate, the red haired girl slips away from him and looks at him with a smirk.

"It was nice, let's do it another time, maybe" she told him before blowing a kiss and getting out of his field of vision.

Wait ... He is lost, she did not come from ...

Fuck! He has just been used!

 **...**

"Hey Maximus, have fun?" a cheerful blonde sitting at the bar asks the red-haired girl who walks up to her.

"You do not even imagine, my little fairy" the Maximus replied as she gives a kiss on her temple before sitting down.

Max Caulfield is quite proud of herself. She had just had a nice time with a beautiful male after have enjoyed with some students, and she left him planted like an idiot on the dance floor before joining her bestie. She knows it's mean but she loves to feel the pleasure flowing in her body, playing her role of slut.

"Be careful. Imagine that Zachary is a serial killer who cuts off his victims before burying them in the forest" the blonde said, looking seriously at the redhead. The girls look at each other for a moment before they burst out laughing, they can not imagine the quarterback doing such a thing.

"Luckily I have my little fairy by my side" Max says giving a wink to her best friend.

Taylor Christensen rolled her eyes before pushing playfully her friend from elbow. Max had dubbed her like " _her little fairy_ " by referring to her favorite manga " ** _Fairy Tail_** ". It's a ridiculous word game but they both laugh each time as if It was the best joke in the universe.

While Max was wearing an outfit that she would describe as _dangerous_ , Taylor was wearing a sexier outfit (Max's words) with her gleaming golden tank top, her tight black jeans shorts, yellow stockings striped black that highlighted her long legs coveted by many students, and ankle boots with side zip closure with oversized ring pull. Taylor takes the opportunity to give back the belt bag that Max had entrusted to her, the one that contains her polaroid and some personal effects that she would not confide to nobody, but she.

It was particularly difficult for Taylor to find a fashion that suits her friend, Taylor's clothing are always stylish, unlike the red head that varies according to her mood. So she does not even want to talk about makeup or hairstyle, Taylor wanted to change that usually by wearing her hair back while Max left them still wild. The worst thing is that Max is a natural beauty, but she still does not realize it.

"Speaking of Zach, why our dear Taylor, new member of the Vortex Club, is not on the other side of the mirror and joined the evil Queen Bitchoria?" Max said sarcastically as she finishes putting her belt bag around her waist.

"Be nice, Max" Taylor replied as she put her hand on Max's thigh, stroking her as if to calm her friend "Victoria is not so bad, she is authoritarian, but she has a good heart too ... when no one is around."

Max rolls eyes of the absurdity of her friend's words but she respects her anyway. The first impression is not always the right one. She personally had nothing against Victoria Chase, but there was a sort of tacit competition between them, besides the pixie blonde comes from a rich family.

Being of a modest family, Max did not know how to deal with rich and snobbish families. The father of her bestie is also rich, but Taylor never acted as if he were superior to the less fortunate. She had asked if she wanted to join the Vortex Club but Max had laughed at her. She did not want to take the lead with the teen drama.

"You should sleep with her, it will avoid an unnecessary drama" the blonde raised suggestive eyebrows at Max who snorted.

"I doubt the little Queen of Blackwell knows anything about girl-on-girl actions. She must still believe at the charming prince and the storks" Max spat under her breath.

Taylor's little hand slides up and down on her thigh, she is getting closer and closer of her inner thigh to her groin, but she never stays for long. Max needed this distraction to dissipate her nervousness, she feels bitchy mood tonight and she wants to gut someone. Taylor always knows how to relax her.

"Hey boy" the red head said to attract the attention of the barman "give us a soda, and you open it in front of me."

The barman runs and serves the large glasses just in front of the young woman. Max is always a bit suspicious during parties, just a moment of inattention and the life of a girl could be changed forever. She has experience on the subject, she knows how to be careful. She watches him pour the sodas into the glasses and gives one to the blonde.

"Here blondie, and do not forget-" Max begins as the blonde takes the glass and puts the palm of her hand above.

"Do not forget to keep your hand above the glass, I know" Taylor finished her sentence as she had heard it a million times "I love your side Mom but I'm a big girl."

"I'll say a big woman" Max adds with a seductive tone "a lovely young woman very attractive and teasing."

Max finishes her sentence by sliding her hand in the belt of her best friend's shorts and pulls her closer to her to stand. The red head also rises and sticks to the blonde, chest to chest. Knowing her naughty intent, Taylor brings her face closer to Max and kisses herm languidly, none of them cares if they are seen by someone.

The blonde takes the opportunity to let her hands run through the toned body of her bestie, it does not see at first glance that Max is training at the gym for the last two years, but she can nevertheless feel the difference in touching her firm muscles from her arms and her abdominals. She feels Max's tongue ask permission but Taylor keeps her lips closed before backing off. She smiles at Max's growl, the blonde likes to make her happy but she also loves to see her frustrated as hell, she is so cute when Max pouts like a child deprived of her lollipop.

Taylor takes a moment to look at her, Max had really grown up over the last five years, not just her slim body but her psyche too. She remembers how she was at their first encounter: angry, anxious, nervous. She had just left her hometown to live in Seattle, leaving a friendship behind her, a ruined friendship from what Max had told her. Max did not say much about Chloe Price, she does not like to talk about her and Taylor respected but she feels that things are not over between them.

For their own friendship, Max ended up being influenced by her playful side, she even ended up leaving her nerd/hippie side behind her to become that strong and confident girl. Although they are bestie, they are sometimes lovers or friends with benefits. Taylor feels more than friendship with Max and reciprocally, but is it love with the big A? She does not know. For now, they are very happy as they are.

Taylor looks up from her glass to watch Max take a picture from a small group of people with her boring polaroid. She knows that the young photographer only swears with her polaroid and they had debates so that Max switches to digital but she is frightfully stubborn, impossible to make her leave her vintage camera.

Max smiles satisfied and Taylor takes the opportunity to drop a sensitive subject on the table.

"We could have lunch at the two whales tomorrow? I heard they were serving the best hamburgers in Arcadia" the blonde tries her approach but Max turns around with scowl.

Seattle's tattooed redhead had already thought of saying hello to Joyce since he arrived, but if she does, she has chances of falling on Chloe and Max does not want to see her yet, she is not ready.

She knows that their mothers talk regularly on the phone, she also knows that Joyce is remarried and she is going much better, but she did not want to hear any news from Chloe. She did not want to know if Chloe had found a replacement as her best friend and stuff her happiness in the face, so Max prefers not to know anything.

That was years ago, things have changed since then as with Taylor and other things. Max is going to have to be a woman and face her, but she prefers to remain in her cover of the darkness of ignorance and enjoy life without the drama of her past.

"Tayl, I've already told you that-"

"I know, you want to avoid falling on Joyce and one thing by bringing another, she will ask you about her daughter and you absolutely do not want to talk about HER" Taylor says as she knew her speech by heart.

If you're looking for the word ' _predictable'_ in the dictionary, the picture of Max Caulfield would be just under the definition. Or maybe she knew her too well?

"You know you're going to have to talk to your childhood friend one day or another, Victoria told me she's a student on campus."

"You promised not to push me" Max declares before blowing loudly, she knows it's inevitable but she wants at least to spend the evening without worrying about the drama.

Taylor respects and retreats but her friend will have to speak with the famous Chloe. Max looks at his glass with contemplation thinking of Chloe, it must be five years since there was no contact between them, the last time was ... painful. Even if Max is still a little angry at her, she wonders how Chloe is going? Her bestie has just told him that she is studying at Blackwell but she has not seen her on campus.

After all, she is no longer the same frightened little girl as when she was thirteen years old. She wonders how much Chloe could have changed, after all that happened after William's death ... she hopes that Chloe will not have made a big mistake. She knows how much Chloe could be and their differences: Chloe acts with her heart, she also acts impulsively and is very stubborn while she ... she remained selfish. No! This is not the time to revive the past.

Max takes a sip of her drink before putting it on the counter and pulling her hand away from it. She now knows that her drink is wasted but she did not feel as thirsty as that. Never mind, she just wants to have fun and enjoy life, as her bestie Taylor taught her, while pursuing her dreams of being a celebrated photographer, such as Mr. Jefferson.

Ahhh, Mark Jefferson, one of her reasons to return to Arcadia Bay, she must say she is not disappointed to have him as her photography teacher. He is so charming and cool, Max would like to spend a romantic weekend with the handsome man but she is not naive, she knows she has competition like Victoria Chase. But she is not worried, the principal Wells had told her that she had received her scholarship with the encouragement of Jefferson, besides that he seemed very interested in her work. Max snickers at herself that it's more than Victoria will ever have. No, really, why worry about anything? She has no reason to worry. Her thoughts are broken by the voice of her bestie.

"Since you seem to have fun alone in your little crazy head, I'll join the sharks. Victoria needs my assistance" Taylor says she's writing a quick reply back to the pixie blonde.

"Have fun with your friends stoned, I'll find someone to play" Max answers her by shooting her tongue ludicrously.

"You better tell me the details tomorrow!" the blonde warned her with a serious fake look by pointing her finger, before kissing her by barely touching her lips and walking towards the VIP section.

"Love you!" the red head shouted to Taylor, who replied by waving with her hand raised in the air.

Max shakes her head, she was lucky to meet her when she was close to having a mental collapse. She is happy to have him as her bestie/lover. Now that Taylor has left her alone, unattended, Max takes the opportunity to do a little tour and see who will be her new victim. It's not her first party but it's the first one with a pool, she's tempted to put on underwear and join those in the water.

She takes a look as she walks through the crowd to watch new faces and those she has already met. She had already seen many people like Taylor drag her along with her, Max was not as social as her friend but she learned a few names and made some friends, Taylor filled the rest.

There was the principal Ray Wells, he seemed a good man but in his welcome speech, she felt that there was no real enthusiasm. Of course, Mark Jefferson is her teacher (and future husband, she already planned the marriage in May 2014, it just remains to seduce him) and she was looking forward to her upcoming classes. Professor Grant seemed nice, even though she was struggling with science, fortunately she had made a new gifted friend in this matter.

Warren Graham, a cute boy and pretty geeky but a bit too « _ **pot-of-glue**_ », she will have to think of something to make her understand that she is not interested. Maybe finding him a girl would be fun. There is also Dana Ward, a popular cheerleader and coveted, she had thought to try her luck but Dana does not seem to play for their team.

There is Kate Marsh, Taylor warned her that the girl is a conservative believer but given the relaxed look of the religious girl, Max wonders if Kate is not curious, wanting to experiment with new things. Perhaps the Christian had run away with a new identity? Mhh, Max was eager to learn more about the church girl.

Courtney Wagner, a new friend of Taylor, not much to say except for the taste of the fashion that she shares with the blonde. Max should perhaps put things right with Courtney, Taylor is her best friend, no chance to leave her at the first bitch. Trevor & Justin, two beautiful skaters, she was eager to spend time with them. She has never been a good skateboarder but it will not stop her from spending time with them, to the dismay of Taylor. There were others, many to have a good evaluation in a few days, but Max had heard of a certain ' _celebrity_ ' in Blackwell.

Rachel Amber, the perfect student with the perfect grades and the perfect look. There was a whole bunch of divergent opinions about the mysterious Rachel but it seemed she became more calm and moderate before the summer break.

Taylor had filled some blanks, something about an supposed disappearance at a Vortex Club party. Or even an kidnapping according to Rachel's best friend who had searched all over the city to find her, until she finds it along the beach, completely empty look and apparently having no memory of those days. Max thinks that Rachel must have drunk too much and hung with a random guy for a few days. As long as she is alive.

Max is fired from her thoughts when she hears a female voice screaming in surprise, she looks up to see a girl too dressed in the pool and a guy who was laughing too hard with a foam fry. There was no need to have been to Harvard to put things together.

She feels the tingling in her hand, it had been a few days that she did not use it. Max smiled wickedly as she held out her right hand. A strange reddish energy flows through her hand and time stands as frozen for a fraction of a second before turning back. Max watches the familiar scene of things returning to their starting point when she uses her rewind.

As people automatically moves back, Max stops her rewind to a point where she is satisfied as she saw the scene of the fool poking her foam fry on the girl's back. The flow of time resumes its normality and the guy notices a chubby girl. The thought of pushing her into the pool is about to germinate in his mind ... only a red-haired girl confiscates her foam fry and pulls him by his bathing suit until positioning him near the pool.

"Wicked boys must always be punished" Max said with an evil look.

She pushes him into the water and the next moment, the guy raises his head out of the water and he is a little lost. He sees that red head crazy and notices something in her right hand ... shit, he wraps his crotch by reflex as he no longer feels his bathing suit on him.

Max smiles proudly of her good action and throws the boy's bathing suit without looking into a corner of the room. She then turns to the chubby girl who was watching the exchange between the two, then she smiles understanding.

"Thank you, it's soothing to know that there are not only idiots in this school" the chubby girl with a goth look declares to her savior.

"You're welcome, girls must support themselves" Max answered with a shrug, as if it were not much.

"My name is Alyssa Anderson" she says as she reaches out, what Max accepts and shakes her hand.

"Max Caulfield" the red head answers with a smile, but her eyes have seen something else behind Alyssa "I have to go there, keep in touch."

Without waiting for an answer, Max moves away from the girl with the goth look and approaches another wicked boy ... a **VERY BAD** boy ...

She smiles wickedly as she feels the adrenaline rushing through her body, someone will pass a bad time.

* * *

A young man, badly spoiled physically by nature, with gray-green eyes pretended to listen to the words of a girl whom he found to his taste. He was waiting for the right moment for the girl not to pay attention to her glass to throw the little pill in his hand.

He now had his chance as she had just finished her boring conversation/monologue and he was about to raise his hand to put the drug down ... until he felt a hand slide down his arm. He turns to the right to see nobody, then he turns to the left to see a girl with red hair walking away, but she had turned her head spinning to give him a seductive wink and a smile full of allusion.

He apologizes to the girl who talks too much and walks quickly to join the other girl. He follows the red head through the crowd until reaching the girls' locker room. He looked around the room to see no one, he thinks he has lost sight of her and is about to turn around to look for her somewhere else but he feels a big blow on his head.

The poisoner collapses his head forward, his head touching the bench, and he cried out in the pain that filled his brain, his tears flowing from his cheeks. He places his hands on the back of the skull, rolls to the left and moves his hand in front of him to look at a figure above him.

He gets into fear when he saw a large object in the hands of his alleged assailant, he did not like seeing this person hold this fire extinguisher. But most of all, he was even more frightened at seeing the big creepy smile in the look of this chick who had seduced him, as well as her eyes filled with demonic madness.

He was afraid for his life, he was so afraid he had wet his pants.

Max burst out laughing as he found himself more and more pathetic, no one would miss him when she did what she intended to do.

"Aww, the wicked poisoner is afraid of a tiny little girl?" Max declares in a mocking voice as she holds the fire extinguisher as she would hold a newborn "do not worry, I just intend to crush your brain, no worries to make you."

The guy screamed in terror as it was the only thing he could do. Max sits on his stomach and violently lowers the fire extinguisher on her poor victim's skull, once strong enough to knock him out, a second time to hear a cracking start of his skull. Then to the next twenty shots are just for the sadistic pleasure of turning this ugly face into a pretty pink and red porridge.

She blows strongly as she releases the weapon of the crime on the side, her murderous impulses have calmed down once this rapist neutralized. She places her hands on her knees as she resumes her breathing calmly and realizes what she had just done. She felt little guilt that she would normally feel, she had no mercy for people like him, not after what happened that night. One evening she can never forget ... it was the night she discovered her powers.

Deciding she had watched this porridge that was still a head a few minutes earlier, she reached out to use her power. But before, she takes her polaroid to take one picture, just for the dark and morbid beauty during an unhealthy impulse, before storing it and stretching out her right hand again.

 **...**

The young man with gray-green eyes listened to the annoyed look of the words of this girl he intended to enjoy ... but a feeling of uneasiness surrounded him. He does not know why but he had the feeling that someone wanted to end his life.

He apologized to this Sarah and walked towards the exit, placing a hand on his forehead as he had the clear impression that his skull had been crushed by a train. He was near the exit until he came up against someone. He looks up to see a girl with a fatal woman look and red hair. He does not know why but an imcomprehensible feeling of fear invades him, and the words of this girl completed to wet his pants.

"You have an hour to leave town, or I promise to crush your head again" Max said in a cold, insensitive voice, without pity for that vermin.

She had barely finished her sentence that the poor guy was running for his life, with the intention of being a reasonable distance from this, this ' _monster_ '.

Max was satisfied with his reaction, she finally managed to master this new side of her power. She could now leave a « _ **phantom memory**_ » to another person, it was ideal to leave an imprint of fear to her future enemies ... or confuse some people with torrid feelings if she wanted to.

She decides to join the bar to quench her thirst. Letting out her dark side by punishing a rapist is always an exciting moment and she needed a more full-bodied drink than a soda. It was still as strange to manipulate time, even though it was almost five years since she had this power, she was still like a kid on Christmas Eve: she wanted to do and have everything she wanted, without worrying about the consequences. It's her dark side that speaks, Max still has a self-control and a conscience, even though it was very tempting to be evil. She had the power to bring the dead back to life and the buildings collapsed to their original state, but she had limits.

That's why she got a tattoo. She always wanted to remember that she still had the power to challenge destiny, and that she even had the destiny of others in the palms of her hands. Max had tattooed leaves of vines and barbed wire along her left arm (from the clavicle to the wrist, through the birth of her neck and the top of her breast), several lotus flowers here and there, but it was just the background of the whole. The most important was this dreamcatcher, with different small skulls capturing by silk threads, but above all, this imposing red spider on the dreamcatcher was the centerpiece.

This spider resembled a latrodectus mactans or more commonly called " _black widow_ ", with some differences. She has twelve on the tattoo, and the abdomen has the form of three skulls (the first looking to right, the other looking in face and the last to left, the skulls arranged right to left).

She had to draw the spider by herself, a representation of her power superior to that of the three Parcaes. It may be too presumptuous but she felt good to do so at the time, she felt very excited to have the power to challenge even the deities. This change has done her a great good, her timidity being dead and her anxiety having almost completely disappeared. It's rare but she knows how to control it, put the switch on " _ **off**_ " and keep her fear burying.

It had taken nearly three years to have an excellent control of her power, the many theories on the subject did not help her much to understand, some were logical but unrelated to her and above all, it was only theories. She seemed to be the only one to understand how the time works.

The main problem was the lack of energy, her batteries were falling flat and without mentioning her epistaxis which are now almost non-existent (they return if she force too much on her power). There was also the time limit which was only a few minutes for the first few times, but she could now go back up the time of a day for the cost of a majority of her energy. Max had not understood at the time for the loss of so much energy for such a short time, until she understood what was wrong.

She forced too much on «the flow of time» as she calls it, as if she were going up a river flowing into a waterfall, too much pressure for so little control. That was her problem, she had not thought about it. Why seek to control something you are already the master? She was not to control it, but to manipulate it, just as a conductor would manipulate the play of instrumentalists. It is the best she has found as it is quite difficult to describe.

It's not as if she was going to write a handbook about time travelers. At least, she now knows her strengths and weaknesses.

Always seated in her seat, she orders a glass of tequila. Alcohol had no real effect on her temporal manipulation, nor the weed but hard drugs, danger. Very bad experience. Max brings her filled glass to her mouth until she hears a voice she had not heard for years.

"Amazeballs, I never thought I'd see the day when Maxine Fucking Caulfield would drink her first glass of alcohol" the voice said with a tone of venom and bitterness.

The time manipulator turns to the owner of this voice and sees a familiar silhouette that she had seen many times on campus, but she would never have believed that this rebellious blue hair and that punk attitude would associate with **THIS** face.

Wowser! So much for a night without drama.

* * *

 **Earlier,**

The " _Pandemonium Night_ " party was in full swing for nearly two hours, if there is one thing that Chloe Price can recognize about the Vortex Club, it's that they knows spend their money or rather, Prescott Daddy's full wallet. Snobs know how to give themselves the means to annoy people. Although she does not understand why they continue to give money at parties since none of their child is studying in Blackwell. From what she heard, one of their child died and the other is in another country. The Prescott is as much a mystery as troubles.

She disliked everything connected with the Vortex Club, if it was up to her, she would never have come but there were a few reasons why she was there.

But before, see these males seated around a table gave themselves in the torments of male liaison by an arm wrestling, irritated her to the highest point. She finishes her glass of liqueur and goes to join them. When the last part ends, Chloe gently pushes a guy out of his chair and settles comfortably on the seat.

"Hey" the guy falling on the ground grunted as he got up.

He was going to complain but the black glare that the bluish give him was enough to close his mouth. He could be a part of the Blackwell Bigfoots Football Team, he knows he is unlikely to beat the punk in single combat, and he did not want to be part of her hunting trophy.

When the jock drew back, Chloe put her elbow on the table, in the classic position of the arm wrestling.

"Okay, Ray, right?" she said looking at her opponent on the table.

"Yeah ... listen, I'm not gonna beat a girl" Ray Siren, members of ' _The Otters_ ' of swimming team, responded by looking at her dismissively.

"And if we bet $ 300 each, does that speak to you better now?" the punk sure of herself pulled out a wad of ticket on the table with her other hand.

Ray looked at the money for two seconds before putting his own with the others and joined the match. This is going to be too easy.

"Very well, it's going to be too easy" he put his elbow on the table.

Some guys and girls came closer to watch the scene and several of them shook their heads. Obviously, this guy has never heard of Chloe Price. Several took out their cell phones to film the scene, while others wagered for the winner, Ray smiled for his easy victory.

"Let's go, bitch" Ray said, focusing on the word «bitch». Chloe did not say anything but she was now irritated, she grabs his hand and keeps cool "Tyron! Ref for us."

The so-called Tyron, the one whose place has been usurped by the blue-haired punk, approaches with caution.

"Okay. Ready? GO!" he yelled.

Chloe and Ray both fought for dominance, some girls are worried that punk could lose as it would put her in a massacre mood for the rest of the night. The jock is very close to winning now, his arm a few centimeters from the table with his hand above Chloe's. But suddenly, Chloe gave a mocking smile before straightening her arm and slamming Ray's hand on the table.

"YEAH! Super Price wins!" A green haired girl screams for joy.

"Dude, she totally beated you" Tyron said to the jock, who received a bad look back.

Chloe gets all the money on the table and puts it in her bra, then she gets up and gets ready to leave but not without sending a punch in the nose of this jock asshole. Ray collapses and cries, putting his hands on the area of ?suffering, a little blood escaping from his hands.

"It's to teach you to respect the feminine gentle, loser" Chloe spat before turning around without looking back.

Maybe it was not the right reaction and she promised not to make a scene but she felt good. Chloe HATED to be called bitch or a diminutive of the same kind, it reminded her of her past and it was something she did not want to remember. In addition, she was always pleased to show the results of her self-defense sessions with her step-ass... NO! Step-father. As much as she does not like David very much, he made her mother happy and so, he deserved she is more friendly with him.

As long as he does not try to take her father's place, she will be cool with her step-father. Better.

Although crushing this asshole was amusing, she did not want to be here. She would rather be at home in her warm bed, with her girlfriend safe in her arms and forget about the world. But her half wanted to go to that party and Chloe was okay, her blonde needed to go out and it gave Chloe time to investigate.

She gets back to the VIP side of the Vortex Club, being a guest thanks to her girlfriend had her advantages, and she looks her for the look. Chloe smiled in spotting her gal with her indivisible blue feather like left earring, chat with two other girls, one of whom was Dana, a good friend of both. Chloe discreetly sneaks up to the girls and wraps her arms around the waist of her girlfriend. The blonde jumped in fright for a second before turning her head and smiling as she recognized the owner of the inquisitorial arms.

"Have fun, Rach?" Chloe asks while kissing the neck of her wonderful girlfriend.

"As much as you, I hope" Rachel boldly replied as she stuck against the blue-haired punk.

Chloe smiled at her girlfriend's sneering answer, it was one of the things she loved in her angel, her insolence. She places her head comfortably on her single naked shoulder and gently inhales her smell. It reassured her to feel her alive, safely in her arms.

"Since you're here, Price, I can now ask you-" Dana's friend was starting but she was quickly interrupted.

"Shhh, not talk" Chloe purrs against the warm skin of Rachel.

"Do not take it personally Juliet, Chloe can not start a discussion when she's in this state" Dana laughs as she sees the punk giving kisses on Rachel's neck.

Rachel Amber laughs as she can not agree more about the great auburn hair cheerleader. It is not in Chloe's habits to show her sweet side in front of people or to make a public demonstration of affection, but she must say that the last few months have not been the most normal in their lives.

She had a bad experience during the last party of the Vortex Club five months ago, she had started the evening well despite her fight with Chloe for the same reasons: her friends of the Vortex, her connections with their supplier Frank, the status of their relationship or the absence of one (Chloe did nothing to hide her crush). Rachel loves Chloe, but she did not feel ready to be serious. Then, as she had isolated herself in a corner to call her on the phone, she had felt a hand behind her pass a rag over her face. It was the last thing she had felt that night.

She had woken up on the beach, not knowing what she was doing here. The first thing she had seen was her best friend with an extremely anxious look on her face. The bluish had asked her a thousand questions to which Rachel had no answer. According to Chloe, she had disappeared for three days, they both did not know what could have happened and Rachel had been clear that she did not want to know. She did not want to learn what had happened during that period but especially, she did not want to put Chloe in danger ... even if the punk is virtually invincible.

This experience had sequelae to Chloe's angel, Rachel had felt as if she had been near death and she wanted to change, no longer be this irresponsible girl and she wanted to think of the future with Chloe. She had calmed herself to compare to that carefree girl she was (she always loves to have fun but she has largely calmed herself). She now wanted a real relationship with punk as Chloe wanted but before, she had to tell her the truth. Rachel wanted to start on the right foot again, but she knows what she's going to say will hurt her friend.

Arcadia's popular blonde revealed her many « _ **infidelities**_ », even though they were not really a couple (she knows it's not an excuse but she did not have the best education with her parents), with some Blackwell students, but also Frank Bowers and even a professor in Blackwell. It broke her heart to see Chloe's wounded face, as well as her rage and screams, she felt very guilty that she had done. The blue-haired punk kept her distances for weeks to be alone and ponder. After a month, Chloe came to see her in her house, she had taken Rachel to her bedroom to isolate themselves and spend the best afternoon of their life.

They are now officially together, despite the great disappointment of most of the student body, and Rachel had made it clear that she was exclusive to Chloe. She was happy that Chloe had forgiven her for all her excesses, and she made sure to show her every day that he could be given her, like this trip to Los Angeles for the summer. Rachel knows she's trying to compensate, she just wants a bright and safe future with Chloe, she's going to do everything to make it happen.

Dana & Juliet left to go dancing, Rachel nodded wishing them pleasure and she turned her head to kiss her girlfriend's cheek.

"So I thought" Rachel begins, grabbing Chloe's attention staring at her seriously "we could dodge, go back to my room ... have our own party ... privately."

Chloe bites her lip as the seductive look of her angel pierces through her soul and begs her to accept this intimate moment, the blonde caress even her right arm where her tattoo was. She wanted her. Fuck! Chloe wanted her so bad but she had another reason to come to this fucking party.

She had a very real goal for the last five months and that does not concern Rachel in them. She wanted to find the son of a bitch who had taken off her angel and wanted to make him pay for everything he could have done to her. She had tried to talk with the blonde but Rachel did not want to know, her clinical tests were okay and did not reveal any harm, and her girlfriend did not want to know what her kidnapper could have done to her.

Chloe had respected her decision but could not accept this injustice. As much as her relationship with Rachel is getting better and better, she could not accept that the bastard would come out with impunity without facing her justice. Through his fault, Rachel had become more tense, she sometimes cried over the phone when she had a nightmare and Chloe would come back to her house to hold her until Rachel fell asleep. She did not like to see her angel in this state, so weak and fragile.

For the peace of Rachel, Chloe Price will solve the mystery of 22 april, she will find this person and kill him with her own hands, she will not give up her angel!

But unfortunately, she has not learned much in recent months. People were not helpful (she did not care who had drank the most vodka, stupid boys) and most thought that Rachel had hooked up with a random guy during that time. Yeah, it's crazy as people only care about themselves.

Chloe can not count on the Arcadia cops either. They had not moved much during Rachel's disappearance, and they dropped the case once she was found, concluding that she had just fugue or attract attention. It's crazy what the dirty money of the Prescott can corrupt even the police.

She counts the days when she can leave this fucking city forever with Rachel. She hopes to discover the kidnapper before the end of the year, and her first step is to investigate the evenings of the Vortex Club. After all, Rachel could not be the only victim, others girls could have done like her angel and did not say anything, out of fear and shame. Comprehensive but also irresponsible.

She must have zoned for a while because she just felt chills. The right hand of her girlfriend caressed her sensitive skin between her shoulder blades, under the strap of her bra. Chloe looks up at Rachel. Noooo, the blonde bite her lower lip with a naugthy look. She knows she is helpless with this look, she is like plasticine that Rachel could do her anything she wants.

 _Bad Chloe! Do not think about anything that this pretty tempting mouth could do, or even how wonderful your girlfriend hella sexy is without these cumbersome clothes ... Fuck_ , the punk thought before she lost.

The tall blue-haired girl kisses her girlfriend fiercely, who responds to the kiss with as much energy, and the two wander the body of the other with their curious hands. Excited as ever, Chloe takes Rachel's hand and guides her through all these stupid people, giving short greetings to people she enjoys.

The main exit was more difficult to access with all those students who were blocking the road, why they gathered here? Regardless, she forces a way with Rachel just behind her. They were now all close to the exit until Chloe stopped, Rachel hitting her back.

"Um Rach, would not you like to take a bottle of rum?" Chloe asks, turning around with a nervous smile.

"I thought we would not need to drink, for our ' _activity_ '" Rachel answers by looking suspiciously, with obvious undertones on the last word.

"So you do not want to taste our two flavors together?" the punk retorts by suggestively raising the eyebrows, tracing a line from the birth of the blonde's chest to her lower abdomen.

Rachel understood the message when her girlfriend's hand remained under the belt of her tight jeans. She gave her a quick kiss and joined the bar, which was busy.

The tattooed punk gives him a last smile before turning to the object of her change of mood. She opens her eyes wide when this guy runs away, as if he's afraid for his life. Her gaze return to this girl with red hair and the look " ** _Mata Hari_** " which now seems very suspicious. This little girl had a big smile on her face after have frightened the guy, obviously proud to have provoked this reaction to this coward. Chloe would have found it funny if the red head did not give her a bad impression.

The punk had already seen her from a distance on the campus, she had never been very curious as she was mostly concentrated in Rachel, her studies and her investigation, but now ... She sneaks at a good distance from the red head until she sits at the bar.

Now that this stranger was sitting where there was more light, Chloe could have a better look at her face and ...

... she would have preferred not to be curious this time, not like _**HER**_ !

Impossible, what could SHE do here? Why would this traitor trail in _**HER**_ town when she left for Seattle and abandoned her? She could not hold herself any longer, her impulsiveness gained the upper hand and Chloe walked directly to the red head.

"Amazeballs, I never thought I'd see the day when Maxine Fucking Caulfield would drink her first glass of alcohol" the punk declares without hiding her aggressiveness.

The red head looked at her curiously and Chloe could not help but gloat inwardly at the disconcerted face on Maxine Caulfield. Oh how she would like to have her father's old camera with her, this photo would bring back gold.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, did you like it? An opinion? Comments? Do not hesitate to let me know your opinion.**

 **Here are some explanations: one of the biggest changes to the original LiS scenario is the awakening of Max's powers BEFORE her return to Arcadia, which is a huge difference on her personality (since he did not Chloe with her, discovering and using of her powers will be different because protecting Chloe was a major motivation).**

 **Yes, Rachel is alive, you'll know why in time and in hours. For Taylor, I wanted to put a secondary character in the foreground, and I identify more about her than with the other characters in the LiS universe.**

 **I also wanted to write Max having a big crush on Jefferson, I thought it would be more interesting as it is one of her interests in the game. It's also an opportunity to see Max vs. Victoria to have Jefferson. For the psychotic moment of Max, I was slightly inspired by " _Life is Deranged_ " from TheGouldenWay on deviantart.**

 **For Max's spirit animal, my interpretation may shock you because after a long reflection, it is possible that Max does not really have one, as the doe is that of Rachel and the blue butterfly is that of Chloe. Well, there are several interpretations possible, so I try to make sense with what I write. I know that DONTNOD links the different animals to the characters but I have my own interpretation, as the spider weaves the various canvases as the fate (Parcae) weaving the threads of people's lives, Max possesses this power over people.**

 **Oh yes, I want to thank a few authors whose one of their story inspired me to write this story, it's not their content but for the plot and how they personalize the characters and finally, write original stuff that themes recurrent encountered at this time.**

 **So, thanks to (although they probably will not read this but it does not matter)** **LonesomeBard ****for its story " _Obscura_ " and its sequel, very nice. Thanks to karslavon for " _The Other Max_ ", it was really something new and inspiring to me. Thanks to WickDaLine and its series of " _Life is Strange Season 2_ ", I have never seen a guy so motivated, congratulations. And of course, a big congratulations to StevoCPP for its story " _The Twin Moons_ ", excellent way to present the enigmatic Rachel Amber.**


	2. Au revoir

**A/N: I warn that the two chapters that follow are a return in the past, for the presentations of the main characters. I can not begin the first return in the past without giving you a glimpse of Max's life, Chloe and Rachel before the game's events.**

 **I also wanted to come back to a detail, Chloe became friendly again with Max once she knew that Max saved her life, and not after she revealed her powers. If Max has never had to save her life, Chloe will always give her a cold shoulder (this is my interpretation anyway).**

 **The title of the chapter refers to the expression of Victoria speaking in French, that does not mean that the story is already finished, but I found it fun!**

 **Reviews are welcome:**

 **NearYou:** **Thanks to you, young energetic and very protective reader of Rachel. In view of your ' _nice'_ comment, I understand that you did not read the author's notes at the beginning and note that it is an AU, then it is not surprising to change the personalities of the characters to the will of the author. You should also know that it is simply a fiction, do not be too serious with the contents it contains, you would do too much harm in considering the number of fiction with the different ways in which Rachel is written, then fart a blow and relax.**

 **For Rachel being a ' _copy'_ of Laura Palmer (in the series Twin Peaks, I knew it already but I thank you for your worries of my culture), I want to tell you that Rachel is based on this character and so, she shares only part of her personality or her story, so Rachel is not Laura Palmer. Not to mention that Rachel's personality is told according to the different points of view of the many people in the city, not Rachel herself, so it is difficult to have a good opinion of Rachel as our judgment can be distorted by emotions (positive, negative or neutral) characters such as Chloe, Victoria or even Max. Then I have already explained in this first chapter the reasons why Rachel is this way, which is a cause and effect that could happen to any human.**

 **Finally, I read many stories where Rachel is always seen in a teasing, strong, carefree way ... so I wanted to be original and changed to make Rachel the way I did it (and unfortunately, you did not like, you see me sad). I thank you for advising me to start the game again and it will be with pleasure, but not because you have so kindly advised me, but because I love this game.**

 **...**

 **02 - Au revoir**

In a peaceful little town with no story, sun is shining, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, and various sounds of explosion and shooting are heard through the half-open window of the bay window in the garden of a humble house.

Two little girls were dueling in front of the television, the shy little brunette is sitting cross-legged on a cushion while being fully focused on the goal of beating her friend, while the playful blonde is lying on her stomach with her back slightly curved, legs crossed and elbows press down on a cushion, looking carefree as she easily believes to her victory in this battle mode.

With the console purring peacefully to provide children with their shared pleasure, the girls played different characters: the brunette played a big blue ant while the blonde played her favorite blue-haired person named Vela. The game was calm for a while as the blonde was looking for her opponent through the map, the two girls were neck and neck with their health bar almost exhausted, and the first one who catches the other will win.

Silence was heavy, the blonde was now looking impatiently at her opponent as they were in a fairly small level, inside a room of a spaceship with big blue boxes everywhere. She was always impulsive and preferred going straight to combat, unlike the patient brunette who was establishing «strategies» as she says.

Finally, the blonde heard a whistle in the distance and finally, the patience of the brunette was rewarded by the defeat of her opponent, what more effective than a tri-rocket launcher to end the game in beauty? The blonde threw her controller to the side and stood up from her position to rage in the living room.

The brunette laughs at her friend's behavior, she always made a tragic/humorous scene when she lost in a video game, the blonde hated defeat.

"C'mon Chlo, no need to take it like that. You know you almost lose every time we play" the brunette said to the teenage girl, who now looked at her with indignity.

"What?! It's not true, I also win most of the time. Don't get all the glory for you, little Max!" the blonde, Chloe, retorts to her young friend by pointing her of the finger.

"Yes ... when we're in a team or when you steal my controller, but at 1 vs 1, you're sucks" Max answered with a small amused smile.

Chloe sat back on her cushion in crossing her arms with sulky look, not satisfied with this answer at all. Max puts her controller next to the nintendo 64 and turns halfway to raise her arm. She takes her polaroid to immortalize this moment, she loves photography, it is her passion and Chloe had pushed her in this way as she immediately saw happiness taking her first picture. She placed the camera in a good place, Max had a gift to take photos, she did not have to be behind the camera to check if she was well placed. She click on the polaroid and a flash occurs, attracting the attention of the blonde who had a little smile on what her little friend did.

After shaking him a little, Max took the picture and looked at her new masterpiece: Chloe was still as beautiful as ever, even when she was sulking in her "SpongeBob" pajamas. She had always admired the beauty of her friend (who likes to be in the foreground) without feeling any embarrassment or jealousy, while Max preferred to remain a spectator behind her camera. Without doing it on purpose, she also captured a butterfly behind the blonde, butterfly that seemed to fly towards the kitchen. Are its wings blue? Max had never seen a butterfly like that.

"Well, am I ' _priceless_ ' as always?" Chloe said, raising suggestively the eyebrows with a big smile.

Max groaned at her friend's wordplay, Chloe really seemed to have a gift in making bad wordplays, especially with her name involved.

Chloe takes acquisition of the photo of the hands of the brunette and admires her work.

"You know, you're getting better at this photo thing" Chloe smiled at her friend, then added with a slight sarcasm "to the video games too."

Max smiled back. It was the blonde's fault to initiate her to these games, she did not know what it was before she knew her. Although Chloe owns an X-box 360, they had a preference for games from old consoles, such as "Jet Force Gemini" where Max triumphed over her friend ... for the hundredth time this weekend. But they are also fans of modern games, like Halo, Kingdom Hearts, and a bunch of other games. They especially enjoyed Mario Kart, where her friend always chose Bowser and ... still did not win against her.

Taking advantage of the good humor of her good friend, Max pulls a small object out of the pocket of her "Jasmine" pajamas, she had taken advantage of Chloe is still asleep from their umpteenth sleepover to slip it into her pocket. She took a deep breath and slid her hands behind her back, before looking up at the blonde.

"Chloe, I, hummm ..." Max starts to say but she has trouble finding the right words, she has never been good for confessions.

The blonde looks up at the young photographer and worries a little about the atmosphere that seems to suddenly fall on them. She gets closer to her cute little first mate until their knees touch each other. Max closes her eyes and takes her courage with both hands. She stretches her hands between them and opens them to reveal two gold chain bracelets she bought with the savings of her pocket money, she had resisted hard not to spend.

A heart-shaped plate was attached to the bracelets, with the words " _Partners in Crime_ " written on both sides of the heart cracked in two, with red jewels between the heart for one of the bracelets and jewels blue for the other.

Chloe looked curiously the bracelets, and smiled slightly at the gesture. Her friend knew she was not the kind of girl who liked to be the princess in distress or all the nerd stuffs, but she must confess that it touched her, she really loved that attention. Max takes silence for a refusal.

"Sorry, I know it's stupid and cheesy" she begins to apologize but she feels a touch on her hands.

"I really like it, even if it's cheesy and stupid" Chloe responds by taking a comical tone at the last words of the brunette.

Max laughed and felt the nervousness leave her body to the positive response of the blonde. She took the bracelet with the blue jewels to put on Chloe's wrist, while the playful blonde seized the second bracelet to put it on the wrist of her young friend.

"Thanks" Max said to the bigger girl by wrapping her arms around her shoulders to hug her.

"No problem, Maximus" Chloe answered by accepting the hug as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

The little brunette did not know how long they remained in this position, she had closed her eyes to appreciate better this moment but when she had opened them, the room around them seems to surround a haze, certain details and furniture seemed transparent until disappearing and returning to their normal state, as if they were unstable.

"Maxine" Chloe's voice pulled her out of her trance but she did not sound like Chloe, but more mature.

"Chloe, you know I do not like that name" Max scolded her lightly as she pulled out of her friend's arms.

Chloe did not listen and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Maxine, how do you find our new home?" Chloe continues to say but her voice was more maternal and not like the teenage girl she is.

The 13-year-old saw a flash around them and when the light disappeared, she saw her mother in the blonde's place. Vanessa had an encouraging smile but her face became worried about the lack of reaction of her only child as she did not respond to her calls. Max took a moment to know where she was.

After retiring from her trance by her mother, Max remembers that she was no longer to Price's house with her now ex-best friend forever, she was no longer in Arcadia Bay but in Seattle for their new life in Seattle.

She had to get lost herself in her memories at one time or another when she walked through the door of their new house, the entrance had reminded her that of Price, with the staircase to the right, the way to the room of the blonde.

Of all the memories that had to appear, it was the one where she had given her the bracelet of friendship. Max knew it was not a big present, but it was kind of thanking/declaration to tell Chloe how important she is for her, without using the words she could not pronounce.

"I'm fine" Max lied to her mother's worried face, not bothering to tell her rule of " _ **Max-never-Maxine**_ " as her mother infringes it every time.

Vanessa Caulfield smirked at her daughter, she knew very well that she was not fine now. She was placing a cardboard box full of dishes in the kitchen that she returned to the car to take the rest, glad that they had moved the furniture a few weeks earlier inside with her husband, and she seen her daughter carrying a cardboard at the entrance. Max seemed to be stuck for some reason and she had tried to wake her daughter until she touched her shoulder and called her by her full name. She thought that her child would have a reaction, as she hated her first name for x reason.

The housewife did not like seeing her daughter as morose, she is usually in a good mood, especially with the presence of Chloe or of the bacon. When they told her the news of the move to Seattle, they had explained to her why they had to leave: their low wages no longer allowed them to live in a humble way at Arcadia, their new work reported more and their families could better live and pay off their debt, their daughter will be able to study at a new high school with a photography program as she has always dreamed, she will be able to see Chloe again during the next school holidays.

She seemed to have understood the benefits for them, but Vanessa could see that her beloved daughter was not perfectly happy with the news. Max had always been very shy, she spent most of her time locked in her room and her social anxiety was a big problem to make friends at the seven-year-old girl, until she met this young girl at the beach.

Vanessa had been extremely grateful for the blessing that Chloe was for her daughter, she had seen the changes, she had seen the little spark of life burning in her child's eyes. The joyous and energetic blonde helped her get out of her shell, she taught her to push if other children pushed him, she taught her to defend her opinion, to be strong, to pursue her dreams.

Unfortunately, the timing was horrible. William's death was a shock to everyone, they all mourned his loss. He had been a very good friend for Vanessa, a brother for her husband Ryan and a second father for Maxine. They were terribly sorry for Joyce, they would have liked to stay as long as possible but he had a schedule to respect and their future also depended on it. Joyce is ravaged for her loss but she was strong, she owed it for her daughter. But Chloe, she was inconsolable, that affected Maxine, who was crying because she could not calm the pain of her best friend.

When the day of departure arrived, they bid farewell to the Price family member the time of a coffee, Vanessa promised to keep in touch with Joyce. Ryan & Vanessa had given their daughter time to say goodbye to Chloe and let her go to her room. When they were waiting in the car, Vanessa was surprised to see Maxine slam the door of entrance behind her with her head down and climb into the car without a word. The journey took place with Maxine's silence, Vanessa had tried to speak with her daughter but Maxine kept short and evasive answers.

Vanessa lowers herself to her daughter's side, trying to pull her hair apart, hiding the upper part of her face to her nose, but her daughter pushed her away.

"I have to put that in my room" Max said simply before turning away from her mother and climbing the stairs. She knows she is not polite to her mom but she does not want she sees her face at the moment.

The matriarch watches her child climb the stairs before seeing her disappear from her vision. She sighs at her dark behavior, she hopes that this change will not bring her daughter back to her solitary and reserved attitude that she was before her 8 years old.

Make sacrifices at its price, Vanessa hopes that the one her daughter's will not be too high.

 **...**

 **Max Caulfield  
** **Caulfield new home, Washington Park, Seattle (WA)  
** **August 24th, 2008. 15:27 PM**

A good hour has passed since she had this " _dream_ " awake, she did not put too much effort into placing her things at their respective place. Her parents found this house a few weeks earlier (somewhere to E Mercer St, not far from the Seattle Japanese Garden, Max did not pay attention to the address) and had already moved most of their belongings, especially the furniture.

Her motivation was at zero and she had this stupid shirt in her hands for the last ten minutes. A new feeling filled her and she threw the garment of all these forces against the poster of her idol, the famous Mark Jefferson, hoping to tear or do any damage. Epic fail!

It has been hours, since the departure, that she has retained that feeling which she could not suppress, this anger. She had never been so angry in her young life, and it was not the reasons that were missing: the bullies who bore her at the Kindergarten, the stupid girls who humiliated her and tore her clothes at the 2nd Grade, or even Holly Foster who made her life a living hell (until he met Chloe). She had never been angry in her entire life, of course she could be annoyed or bored but not at this level.

She wanted to hit.

She wanted to wounded.

She wanted to inflict pain.

Because what she felt was unbearable. Max was breathing heavily and placing her hand on her chest, she clamped the tissue to her heart, hoping it could calm her, calm the emotional wound in one way or another. Disappointment!

She calmed her breath to a normal level, she did not want to have a panic attack she had not had in two years, since Mike Andrews had wanted to touch her chest, and until Chloe intervened and sent him to the hospital, for having broken the jaw of the pervert of three years her elder.

After calming down, Max stands up to face the mirror of the room, the one next to the entrance. She lifts her hair from the left side of her face to see her black eye, farewell gift from her " _best friend_ ".

She could not believe it, Chloe had struck her, she had actually struck her, when she had promised that she would never raise her hand on her, that she would be her protector until the end of time. Ha! You're talking about a promise; « _ **Everybody lies. No exceptions**_ », that is absolutely true.

But she deserved her, Max knew it very well. She had had enough time to break the news of her move to Seattle. She had had a fucking months to tell her but she had once again been a coward, she hated confrontation and was especially pleased that Chloe would rise for her. The worst was that Chloe knew that a little earlier, when her parents phoned Joyce to tell them that they would spend one last time before leaving, Chloe had to hear it somehow.

The blonde had told her that she felt betrayed, that she was not a friend, she had shouted at him to leave her while her father's death was still fresh. Chloe had thrown her " _friendship bracelet_ " in the chest telling her to leave, Max had tried to resonate and apologize. But bad timing, bad touch on the shoulder and Chloe had lost it.

Anger is a powerful feeling, an engine making the person stronger if she knew how to use it, but Chloe's anger turned into rage, into fury, she could no longer control her words and gesture. There was a monstrous silence the next moment, a fly could be heard flying, Max had been more shocked than hurt by the pain and Chloe had an empty look. Max left the room calmly, close the door gently, undo her ponytail and try to hide her face with her hair, then left forever broken family without looking back.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Max did not feel as much pain as she thought, her eye had already a semi-yellow discoloration little visible, Chloe did not hit her as hard as that. But the consequences were heavy, she was invaded by anger, rage, she hated almost everyone, all those bullies or the people who hurt her in the past. She felt contaminated by this infection, a soft little voice told her to calm down and remain faithful to her principles, but what had it served her? For what results?

Max looked at her reflection in the mirror, her frowning brows gave her a threatening air despite her age, her black hair she had dyed to show Chloe that she could be " _dangerous_ ", which earned her a laugh from the blonde for the wrong choice of color to take risks. These freckles did not help either.

She hated Chloe for the anger that had arisen in her.

She hated William for not being invincible.

She hated her parents to move away from everything she knew.

But above all, she hated this girl in the mirror that seemed to laughs at her.

Taking an uncontrollable rage, Max raised her arm and struck with all her strength the mirror ... which earned her a pain that spreads to all her fist while the mirror is intact. The score is overwhelming; Max: 0 and Mirror: 1, victory of the mirror by capitulation. Yes, she should follow her father's advice and do some physical exercise.

At least, the pain took him away from anger for a while, it was already a small victory. Max had a lot of trouble dealing with reality: Chloe, her heroine, her best friend forever, her pirate captain, the one with whom she shared the responses of homework (dog, she hated science), had hit her. She had loved her more than a sister, she still does ... but now, part of her hates her at the same time.

It breaks her heart!

When she gently took her wounded hand, she touched the bracelet she still wore. Ha! As if he wanted to say something now. She tore it as fast as she could and threw it somewhere in the room, without paying attention to the landing. That part of her life was over, no point of keeping it!

When her hand did less harm, the young teenager resumed her task of tidy her things in her large room. With their new salary, her parents were able to afford better credit for this large but modest home, they made her happy by telling her that her new room will be larger than the last but they had failed. What's the point of having more space if it's to share it with no one? Oh wait, she can always share it with her morosity found, absolutely awesome, whouou! Insert sarcasm here!

She bent down to open another box and out her super high tech equipment (her old laptop and printer), and she felt a draft through the window.

"Greetings, dear neighbor!" an excited voice made her jump of terror.

When Max opened his eyes, she discovered two things. She fell into a bizarre position: her back resting against the bed with her head down and her legs spread with her knees on either side of her head, she could laugh if this position was not a little too naughty. And, looking up, she sees a blond girl (probably her age) with her elbows resting against the edge of the window to let her chin rest on her hands, she also carries an amused smile on her pretty face.

"Well, we do not know each other yet but I accept the pretty effort of seduction" the blonde adds, hiding her laughter with her hand.

Max gives her a bad look. Awesome, another playful blonde was entering her life and she was already losing (literally) her head. In addition, she has the strange feeling that she will get her into trouble. Max wonders if she does not have some kind of magnetism on blondes.

* * *

 **Chloe Price  
** **Price Household, Arcadia Bay (OR)  
** **August 24th, 2008. 18:55 PM**

She's always been bigger than Max!

That's what Chloe finally concluded after staring at the wall where the different scales of her and her first mate are marked. The silent blonde has always known that she is bigger than Max, even bigger than most girls of their age, but she never realized this knowledge, she took it for granted, like a lot other stuff.

She lost track of the time she was gazing at this wall, sitting on the floor with her back bent against the bed, her legs bent and her arms under her knees, all she knows is she does not want to do anything. She can not even cry anymore, her tears dried on her cheeks have long since disappeared by dint of crying for the last five hours.

She feels depressed, useless, emptied, all her energy flew out of the window since she broke her promise. Chloe could still feel her fist coming in contact with her face, she could feel her heart crashing at the sight of her betrayed face, too shocked to make a sound. She felt too angry to think. This morning, when she had heard her mother's conversation with Max's parents, it was as if a second knife sank into her heart, along with that of her father's death.

Her best and only friend would move.

Her pirate companion was about to leave.

Max was going to abandon her as her father just did.

She could not take it, she could not accept it. She wanted to beg her not to abandon her, not to leave her alone, that she needed he tro hold together, she wanted to take her in her arms and never let her go. But when she saw Max entering her room with a sad look, a switch had been triggered in Chloe's head. The blonde had always been impulsive, she could move from one state to another in two seconds. Joyce had even thought that she might see a beginning of bipolar disorder but William had reassured her and that she was just a teenager. While Chloe was turning in her room shouting against Max, the brunette had made the mistake of touching her and the blonde could not help but respond by hitting her.

She pushed her away from her, surely as she pushed her father away because otherwise, he would still be alive, right? It's always her fault, is not it? Joyce is at Two Whales, surely to avoid her daughter because she must know that it's her fault. She, the egotistical girl who pushed her father when she should have asked him to stay at home, as any good daddy's girl would have done. But no, she had sent him to death and her mother knew, she did not want to be left alone with a murderess.

Her world was crumbling, it was really a month of shit, and it did not even 24 hours that she had buried her father and her friendship with Max. She could call the latter, apologize and say that everything is forgiven, she would if she had the courage. Or Max may be calling her, after all, she always called her when something went wrong.

But no, Chloe preferred drowning her regrets and loneliness in this fucking bottle of wine she had emptied less than an hour ago. She had stolen this bottle in the garage after Joyce had gone to work, it's not like she's going to take care now, and her father can not tell her anything either. She did not care about the taste or the consequences, she thought gained courage but it did not work, she fell into the melancholy of the good times spent in this room.

Her trance is broken after hearing her phone make a sound, sign that she has just received a texto. Judging that watching the wall can not restore her happiness, Chloe reluctantly decides to stand up and take her phone on the bed to see who sent her this text message.

The blonde happens very well to read the text on her phone, despite the emo atmosphere that seems to reign inside after judging that daylight was too good for her and that she half covered the windows with curtains.

Chloe does not smile. The faint glimmer of hope in her soul went out when she read the number displayed on the phone.

She taps a quick reply before throwing her phone into her purse and going to her closet to take clothes. She undresses by keeping her underwear before taking her new clothes and walking to the bathroom. Chloe quickly dresses from a slightly too revealing top and a miniskirt in jeans that she would never put without pants underneath ... that's what she would have done if she had been in her normal state and not in zombie mode.

She applies a little makeup and lipstick (she no longer cares even about her principles on animal testing) she borrows to her mother to look a little older than she was, she looks at her reflection for a moment to see if it was okay, or at least if she did not look like to the monster she thinks she is. She then returns to her room to retrieve her purse and goes down the stairs to put on her shoes.

Chloe is about to open the door with her hand on the door wrist, a little part of her still hopes that her father calls her from the kitchen to prepare breakfast or that Max takes her hand to take to the garden to take photos. She even hopes to hear the soft music of the violin of the little girl of the church which has slightly calmed her heart during yesterday's funeral.

But nobody came.

After this realization, the depressed blonde opens the door and leaves before closing behind her. She walks to the car where the occupant of the vehicle is a young man a little too old that she, at least ten years gap between the two, but she does not care any more.

The man gives her a charming smile as she climbs into the car, but she sees his hungry look in his eyes. She knows that she is only a piece of meat for him as he has a bad reputation for being a guy who collects the conquests of a night, even if the girl is downright young.

Chloe knows she's going to make a mistake when he starts the car to bring her back to her bachelor flat but she does not care. She wants to feel something other than the guilt that gnaws at her like the acid gnaws at the metal.

Who knows, with a little luck, they will have a road accident. Maybe she will not get away alive and she'll see her loving father back in heaven.

It will always be better than staying in that hell that killed her with a slow fire!

* * *

 **Rachel Amber  
** **1354 Palms Blvd, Venice (CA)  
** **August 24th, 2008. 21:26 PM**

In a big reddish house, dozens of young people were celebrating inside and around the pool. It was organized by a bourgeois girl whom most of the participants did not know but they did not care that much, everything was good to have fun before the resumption of September.

They were all in swimsuits/bikini, normal for a pool party, except for some who kept their shorts but were nevertheless topless or at the top of the swimsuit. It was dancing, moving, laughing, shouting with joy, they were for the most part raving to enjoy the last days.

Everything was good: the consumption of alcohol is at its full with flaming shots in the kitchen for the braver or the reckless, the pizza boxes piled on the tables where everyone was using. The mini-bar outside served vodka, rum, jager and others, regulars had fun to do drinking those who had never drunk alcohol to see who would vomit first. One of them had his head down, his ankles held by two other guys, and drank a beer keg through the tube to see if he would beat the record for the evening.

In the pool, some girls rubbed against some guys she liked to stir up sexual lust without trying to conclude (it's less visible in the water, nobody could see that they were teased and will be treated as a bitch), for the pleasure of pleasing and a boost for the ego. In the TV corner, several people played spin the bottle, two boys who had to kiss each other in spite of their embarrassment and the insistence and pressure of the other participants.

In the basement, two dozen people sit to talk, smoke, drink and make out. They were the geeks mixed with the stoners, turning their weed to forget the world or about their future worries. Others were drinking and two couples were kissing on the sofas installed. At least half played at the same time "Time's up", a girl tried to mimic a celebrated figure but not very familiar to this character, she could not to do win her team while others laughed at her gesticulations.

Everyone had fun, everyone except the organizer of the evening and the daughter of the owners of the house.

A some Sonia, an 18-year-old brunette with Maghreb origins, was chasing her boyfriend of the same for the last ten minutes when she had given him the task of fetching her a drink. She was furious. How long did it take him to take that damn mojito? Sonia imagines that he had to flirt with one of the party sluts, she was extremely jealous and possessive, she hated to be taken what belongs to her. She was still unaware that the object of her research was already on the first floor since a few minutes.

Ethan, Sonia's boyfriend, followed as hypnotize that mysterious girl who had slipped into the kitchen to take a drink, they had spoken, she had laughed at her silly jokes and she had skillfully him seduced. It was not too hard as Ethan was getting tired of her current girlfriend.

Dressed in a leopard bikini, the young 14-year-old Rachel Amber climbs the stairs, swinging her posterior from left to right, her body had started to develop for a few weeks and she wanted to use it, without showing too much. Ethan has never been so exciting. He imagines being able to lay his hands on and palpate these generous forms, he knows that it is a very dangerous game as she is minor but he felt not having the power of his choices.

She stops abruptly in front of the door of the room of his girlfriend and, caught in his impetus, his body comes to stick to hers. Rachel laughs while emphasizing the pressure of her ass on his bump. Ethan's hands tighten on her hips, which he tries to bring back to him to increase the pressure, but Rachel opens the door and gets away while grabbing his wrist to take him inside. She closes the door behind her and pushes him on the bed, gauging him from head to toe.

"You're excited, are not you?" Rachel smiled as she tucked her hair behind her ears, showing a silver and blue oriental dragon ear jewel to her left ear.

"I ... I ..." Ethan stammered as he had lost all his ability to face this girl too young for him.

"You want me?" she continues on her way.

Rachel unclips her bra and removes the top of her bikini, her breasts do not move and remain proud, such irresistible beauty. She massages them a little and caresses them by observing him.

"What do you think of my small breasts? I think they are not so bad ..." she adds observing her nascent forms.

His manhood stands up more and he growls, as she descends her hands up and down her bust to her lower abdomen, like an exotic dancer.

"Ohhhh, I ... They're ... they're-" he tries to speak, a little drool flows from his mouth.

"You want me to remove the rest?" the little blonde teenager asks with a shy little smile.

The young man open eyes wide, panicking the turn of the situation very dangerous for his file.

"You first, it's not game, you're still dressed" Rachel made a sulky look.

He swallows the ball in his throat, losing control of the situation. He obeyed and put his hands cross on the brod of his t-shirt to remove it but he mistakenly stuck his head in the collar. He hears the blonde laughing and he feels her hand pulling on the t-shirt to help him get rid of it. She scrutinizes him with an expert eye.

"Mmhhhh, very attractive, your girlfriend is very lucky" Rachel said with a jerk of mockery "c'mon, take off your short. We'll wake up the lion that's in you."

His masculinity gigotes and attracts her attention, her pupils begin to shine. She turns her back and places her hands on her lower back, she leans forward to slide her hands from her hips to her ankles. Her panties gets in a little in her buttocks and her posterior is beautiful as a sun. Ethan loses his reason. Rachel knows it well, she gently stands up by arching a maximum.

"Oh yeah, it excites you my ass, mmh?" she takes a groaning voice.

His mouth is open, unable to speak. He removes his shorts and shakes in spite of himself. Rachel opens her mouth and passes her tongue over her lips as she creeps on the bed towards his crotch. Her smile approaches his crotch ready to crack.

The tip of her tongue comes viciously brushing the end of his virile force, her warm breath covers the rest of his truncheon of painfully hard flesh, wanting to annoy him as long as possible. Overwhelmed by the excitement, the hormonal young man digs his kidneys to sink into the damp heat of her mouth but Rachel had seen the blow, she pulls her head back and she gives him a sly smile. Ethan can not take it anymore and she sees that he will be game over.

She rises to ride him, her belly looks fresh against his, which is burning.

Rachel stuck his masculinity between her thighs and rubbed with her bottom of bikini, the friction induced more and more excitement through the lower part of the young male's body until tracing back to his brain. Despite the urge to enter inside her young body, Ethan swims into happiness.

He retreats to maliciously attempt to enter inside her underwear and feel their two organs in contact, skin to skin. The little blonde spotted the maneuver and also backed away to not satisfy him, she leans back and takes support on her partner's knees to immobilize him. She smiled as he was now stuck and in her power, as his hands are also stuck under her feet.

Rachel feels butterflies dancing in her lower abdomen as she hears him moaning with the force of despair, she felt more and more moist to rub against his manhood but it was the power she exercised over the young man who give her of pleasure. He was her little puppet in her diabolical game. This lasted for another minute as Ethan could not hold back any longer, he can not help but enjoy by violent jerks grunting with pleasure, the result of his enjoyment spreads over his belly and chest as Rachel had blocked his mass of flesh towards him.

When he had finished, Rachel straightened up by sitting on her lap, she threw her hair back with satisfied air. While he was collapsing along the length of the bed, Rachel takes advantage that he is KO of bed and looking for her top of bikini to put it back.

"You ... You're not gonna tell my girlfriend, right?" Ethan said breathlessly with anxious look, as Rachel took her stuff on the chest of drawers.

She gives him a friendly smile before approaching him, and crushing his nuts with her right foot. The poor guy releases a cry of pain and protects his crotch with his hands as the teenager takes out a portable video camera from her bag and waves it in front of the young cheater in suffering.

"I will not say anything ... as long as you put the price, little shit" Rachel shows the erotic scene to the infidel and gives him a wicked smile "knowing your girlfriend's reputation, your social life will be over if she sees this video. I will contact you for the money and do not make the smart. If you are wise, nobody will know anything."

The blonde goes out from the room blowing a kiss before slamming the door, leaving a Ethan wounded in all levels. It is an Rachel of very good mood who goes downstairs by holding her small camera, she came a little earlier in the room to install her camera hide in her bag in good position, to film the little torrid scene.

She was slightly inspired by " _ **Hard Candy**_ ", she dropped the sequestration and death/suicide part, and she improvised for blackmail. She had learned from a good source of information that Ethan is a naive heir of a very rich family, she loved to see his expression betrayed and frightened, she would almost have had a mini orgasm. And then, she's 14 and he's 18, so he probably deserved.

Ahhh, Rachel loves this city, there is always a patsy ready to be seduced by her charm. She knows that she acts as a bitch loving to be idolized and she mocks to inflict suffering on others as long as she has fun.

The teenager goes to the front door to get out of this house full of idiots, she spotted a biker smoking a cigarette while waiting on her bike. Rachel waves her hand wide with a big smile, the black-haired biker with the pink fringe nods in recognition, she throws her cig barely started without crushing it, and gets ready to leave by starting her two wheel. Rachel takes a towel to wipe off her adult activity before putting it back in the bag, she now pulls out a leather jacket to put on something warmer and does not really care if she only wears a bottom of bikini underneath belt. She settles behind her friend to finally leave to reach their destination.

Rachel had started hanging out with this gang of bad girls four months ago and they had a good bad influence on the impressionable young blonde. She felt good to do that, her parents did not really care about her anyway, so she is with church people or a dangerous girl group, it's not her swinger parents who go stopped their plan for the evenings with the swingers of the club, or neighbors, or even her teachers. Rachel did not have the best positive influences.

She had grown up in a house without love. When she was younger she had always wondered why her parents were together or why they had even conceive a child but now, she did not care to know the answers to these questions, it was sterile and she had learned better.

With the teaching of her new friends, she had learned to take what she wanted without worrying about the feelings of others. She did not want to be attached to anyone. Racing quietly on the road to join the rest of the gang, Rachel makes a promise not to attach herself to anyone, she is now a free spirit and she will keep that freedom at any price.

 **...**

 **A/N: For the address in the Rachel part, I'm not very sure for the exact number (not very good precision of google maps) but it's not very important, I just want to warn you.**

 **Depression, loneliness and despair ... I know that it is badly committed for Max/Chloe but it was a necessary evil for the sequel of the story because this break marks a turning point in the life of the two girls. At the end, the question arises: will they become friends again? Or will they remain bitter to the other? Well, if you liked it, you can decide it if you know how to convince me. I already know what I want with Max/Chloe, but you can convince me.**


	3. Greetings!

**A/N: Warning! It may have a content likely to shock sensitive souls towards the third part, you are warned!**

 **In the previous chapter, I said that Max had a Jefferson poster, it's normal because she still does not know anything about his real nature at the time. For those who like me do not like this gentleman, it's perfectly normal that Max still loves him (still unaware of his actions).**

 **I'm also going to concentrate more on Max than Chloe (but there will of course be moments with Chloe, she will not be forgotten) because of the two characters, she will suffer the most. She will really have a bad time! Oh, you will see the time lag between the characters, but I make their introduction compared to their day you will see a sense after reading.**

 **The title of the chapter refers to one of my favorite characters who start his/her presentations like this.**

 **Reviews are welcome:**

 **EntitledKids: That's exactly what I told him/her, that the developer based/inspired from Laura Palmer, but he/she did not want to understand. Finally, I thank you for your support.**

 **bigb3ar-2nd: Temulence? I think you meant Xemtlenc, right? Or it's a word I do not know. I know, I thank you for your concern, but I have a little desire to answer him/her, maybe a little discussion can teach him/her some things, having faith!**

 **No worries, I understand your reasons, the most do not necessarily have to read the stories of the other authors and you have quite your reasons. I'm looking forward to your opinion.**

 **NearYou: Since you do not seem to understand, I will try to be clearer ****for the last time** **. This is an AU! If you did not understand it from the first chapter, so I still wonder why you kept reading it. So since it is an AU, the characters do not always have the same personality as in the game. Then, if you have a fixation for Rachel Amber (a video game character), then I advise you to buy you a life instead of imagining yourself making yourself useful for a fake fight.**

 **Finally, if you imagine that I will change the way I write this story, or even Rachel as you seem so attached to a fictional character, then I assert you that you are wasting your time, I am more stubborn than you and I would continue whatever happens!**

 **And for information, I have already finished LiS several times and I know how Rachel Amber is from the many clues/rumors /talking about her, and I know she's not like I wrote her (and if you read well, you could understand why I changed her that way, which I strongly doubt). THIS STORY IS ONE! Does it go into your brain? But hey, as you're just a guest, I wonder what you're doing on this site.**

 **Warning! It's very important: for those who have seen the trailer of "Life Is Strange: Before The Storm", I have two good news to announce you (according to what I know from the information obtained on various sites) and you will probably be very happy to know them. The news is at the end of the chapter, enjoy the story before.**

 **...**

 **03 - Greetings!**

 **Max Caulfield  
** **Caulfield Household, Seattle (WA)  
** **August 24th, 2008. 16:01 PM**

Max got up as best she could from the bizarre position she was when she was surprised by the mysterious blonde from the window. She does not know how she did because there was no access, except for her room, her window gives her access to the roof (like that of her parents) but there is no way that that girl by there.

The brunette dusted off her clothes and tried to look as if they were not crumpled and rolled on the floor. Max rearranged her hair to hide her black eye, no way to leave a perfect unknown to know about it, she could circulate rumors and her life would start already badly even before being established.

After a few minutes, Max looks at the blonde, sitting on her desk under the window and she dangles her legs. Max crosses her arms trying to look daunting. Oh, she knows that it will fail as she does not really have experience in this matter but she does not want to leave her the advantage.

"Civilized people make their presence known and do not sneak behind their backs. Who are you?" Max said in a stern voice, remembering the rare times her mother took that voice over her.

The blonde looked at her curiously, raising an eyebrow. This is not the first time that she makes a person jump when it thinks be alone, but this reaction is different from the others. People would rather be angry or tell her to leave, but no one had asked her who she was after that. This girl is different from the others, the blonde smiles.

"I am your great granddaughter and I come from the future to receive a little pocket money, I do that with all my ancestors" she answers taking a theatrical air.

Max frowns and looks at her as if her eyes could throw a laser beam and disintegrate her. Awesome, a stranger bursts into her room and she makes fun as a bonus. This is not going to happen like that.

"How did you do to come from the window? It's a private property" the brunette said, more and more frustrated by the intense look of the blonde on her.

The blonde straightened up and moved closer to Max, until they were just facing each other and the brunette could feel her warm breath on the skin. Max swallowed, she used to Chloe invading her personal space but it was okay, she knew her and it did not bother her. Max feels embarrassed and she looks towards the door, the blonde takes the opportunity to bring her lips closer to her ear. Max blushed slightly as he felt the hot blast of the pretty girl near one of her sensitive points.

"It's. A. S-e-c-r-e-t" the blonde articulates softly before chuckling away from her.

Max sighed inwardly, she did not like that people (strangers) were so close to her and she loved her personal space. And it's probably useless to make her notice about « _Greetings_ », she'll probably chuckle and tell her something like why would she have to stay routine to greet a new friend? Knowing now that she will not get a direct answer, she tried another approach but the blonde speaks first.

"I'm your neighbor opposite, my name is Taylor Christensen but you can call me ' _mi amor_ ' if you want" Taylor finally said with a teasing tone at the end, she looks at Max's clothes in the large wall wardrobe, she grimaces on most clothes but she nods on one of them that she seems to appreciate "your clothing tastes sucks enough but it is not irreparable, it will have organized an outing/shopping."

Max feels insulted by this remark. She knows that her clothes do not follow fashion but they are not as hideous as that. She looks down at her outfit. Okay, she's wearing old clothes because of the move and everything, not a good way to silence this girl. Max then looks up at Taylor to say something but it's not good either. The blonde had nothing to criticize: Taylor was wearing a white sheer blouse with V neckline where Max could see her blue bra through, with pink jeans and ankle boots. Max could say that his outfit should be dear given the brand label on the belt of her jeans.

The brunette might say that Taylor is one of those girly girls adoring talking about futile things at their age like boys and fashion clothes, but her jewelry contradicts her analysis. She wears leather bracelets and spikes, with rings with skulls and gothic crosses.

She also sees some bandages on her hands and arms, maybe Taylor is a fighter ... or she's not gifted in the kitchen.

Max does not know what to think about the blonde. It was easier with Chloe, she immediately realized that her ex best friend had a big heart, she had protected her from bullies and her smile was contagious. Taylor is intriguing, she disembarks at home without warning, she does not answer at the question, she is nosy (well, on this point, she had not much to say as she was as nosy as hell) and she establishes already her dominance in their relationship. Wait, what? No! They are not even friends.

Ok Super Max, it's time to regain control of the situation. Show this flibustier that she can not invade your pirate ship like this. Establish your authority, now!

"Oh cool, you have a camera" Taylor exclaims with joy as she watches the various books Max put on the shelf and her gaze landed on camera.

Well, it's going to be hard to look nasty while the other girl seems as passionate about photos as she is. Max's destiny does not seem to be an authoritarian person. Max moves to her camera and takes her in her hands before looking at Taylor's bright face.

"Yeah, I, uh, I love photography, it's my passion" Max said timidly as she looks down "uh, I know it's an old polaroid compared to the new models but-"

"Awesome! C'mon, let's immortalize this moment" Taylor said quickly as she sits next to the young brunette and puts her arm around her shoulders.

Max blushed at being close to each other, she was not really used to physical contact except for her parents (which was normal) and Chloe but it was because she loved being close to her childhood friend. She had no worries about having the blonde-strawberry girl, she had proved enough to her over the years.

It was strange with Taylor, she's almost unknown and Max does not trust people she did not know but Taylor ... it was new. This blonde acted as if they had known each other forever and she did not seem to have any problem doing whatever she wanted according to her desires.

Taylor seemed intrepid too, she climbed out the window after all, and Max wondered how she had done. Did she climb the gutter? Did she steal a ladder from a neighbor? Max felt a little excited to know the answer, she would like to be as brave as this girl.

It was an opportunity to prove it!

In a bold mood, and under the impatient look of the blonde, Max took hers polaroid (her father's birthday present for her ten years) and put her arm around Taylor's waist. She brings her face closer for that their cheeks touching and raises her camera high to shoot a selfie. Taylor was surprised by the gesture of this girl she thought shy at first, but she strongly approves of this action and she smiles at the camera.

A flash later and the photo was starting to come out of the polaroid. The brunette takes the picture in hand and shakes it for a short moment before watching the result with Taylor, who has put her head on her shoulder. The picture showed the faces of the girls, the bed behind them. Taylor had a big smile on her face and made the sign of peace with her hand resting on Max's shoulder. Max looks at her own image: she was wearing a small smile and fortunately, her black eye is hidden, she did not want to have this kind of photo in memories.

Pur coincidence, this image looked a bit like the one she had with Chloe and herself disguised as a pirate: the blonde with the hat and she with the eye-cover.

"You're cute when you smile, you should do it more often" Taylor's voice took her out of her melancholy, her breath very close to her ear.

Max turns red and turns away from the blonde, Taylor laughs and walks around the room. The brunette takes a moment to let the heat on her cheeks begin to drop. She was used to Chloe's teasing, the blonde of Arcadia did it to make her react or make her smile beforer that the brunette pushing her slightly on the shoulder. Taylor's teasing has a touch of seduction in her voice, she seemed to do it to make her blush and make her feel uncomfortable.

This is unknown terrain for Max, no boy had been interested in a romantic way. She had already had a crush on some boys at school but she had never done anything, just blush, say anything in stuttering before joining the bathroom until she called Chloe for the comfort.

But here, it was a girl who courted her. Finally, she imagines it's her thing, the blonde has to be this way with the people she enjoys but still, Max is not used to being the focus of attention. Max loves the gesture but it was strange, her stomach knotted and she felt warm but Taylor is a girl ... a very attractive girl.

She does not know what to think, and it's probably unnecessary to make sense of it all, Taylor must just be an eccentric person and try to be friendly in her own way.

"So Max, where did you live before you came to Seattle?" Taylor said as she rummages in a drawer of the dresser.

"Oh, we're from a small town called Arcadia Bay, it's pretty scenic and ideal for taking pictures but" Max realizes something "Wait, I never told you my name!"

"It's marked on the label, right here, I guess it belongs to you" the blonde answers as she turns to Max.

The brunette blushes when she sees what the nosy blonde holds in her hands: a white panties with strawberry patterns. Heck! She rushes to Taylor's side and pulls her underwear from her curious hands. Taylor gives her a wink before continuing her research, and Max takes the opportunity to put her panties in her drawers underwear.

She had had enough! As much as she thought Taylor might be a friend, she just seemed to take pleasure in annoying her and snooping into her life. If that's the case, she's doing it to have info to put her down at school because yes, given Max's chance right now, they'll be in the same school and Taylor will be her new tyrant. She also had to let out her anger, feed through all those years of frustration, and she needed to let it out.

"Okay, that's enough! What's your problem? I do not know what you want or why you're invading my privacy but I can not stand it anymore!" Max begins to bark, increasing the tone of her voice louder and louder "You're just a darty nosy bitch who wants to make my life a hell but I will not let me do it! Not this time! You hear me? I will not let you-"

Her voice goes out when she sees the small plastic bottle in the hands of the blonde.

She swallowed. It was a disaster, she really did not need of that right now: make an enemy and she discover her secret.

 **...**

Before she met Chloe, Max had enormous problems with socializing with the other children. Worried, her parents had taken her to the doctor and diagnosed her with social anxiety, a form of social and emotional disorder. Vanessa had tried to make her socialize with other children at the Kindergarten, but it had only gotten worse, Max was pointed at because of her shyness and she became more locked up than before.

Even after becoming a friend with Chloe, the brunette felt better but the other children had not become magically nice to her and Max's anxiety did not disappear as if by enchantment. She took several treatments, the most recent is the antidepressant that the pretty blonde holds in her hand.

Maybe Taylor does not know what it is? After all, she looks like one of those very social girls who do not need to make friends because they all come to meet her.

Taylor placed the bottle where she had found it, in a half-open cardboard box with the black felt inscription « **MAX! DANGER!** » with a small banner in red felt. She turns delicately towards Max and the little brunette is surprised to see the sadness on her face that expresses especially joy and playfulness (even if she had known it for less than an hour). She can not keep up her gaze and Max turns her head in shame.

"I'm sorry" Max raises her head, shocked to receive excuses when she should do it, and the blonde went on "I'm nervous when I meet new people and I do anything. So sorry to invade your private life."

"No! No, it's me. I was too dry, I had a bad day and I turned my anger against a chic girl" Max apologizes in turn, waving her hands.

The sadness disappears from the face of the platinum blonde and Max is pleased to see her face illuminated by her compliment. She reminds her of Chloe, happy to hear a compliment from her, indomitable and malicious, and whose beauty is a gift from the gods or nature.

"For your first question, I live in front of your house. I've been living with my father a few days ago and I wanted to make a good impression, not being the new arrival of the neighborhood and everything" the blonde continues on her launch "I do not know anyone in Seattle. There are no people of my age in the neighborhood so I wanted to check if the new family has a teen to make me a friend. I do not like solitude."

The brunette gives her a friendly smile, she can understand her feelings.

"I understand ... I forgive you but do not sneak you behind me" Max told her, not being able to be angry with her.

Taylor smiles happily and she gives her a kiss on the cheek, making Max blush slightly in passing.

"I do not promise but a little advice: you should less zoner. It was so easy to infiltrate your room and sneak behind you, imagine if I had been a serial killer, it would have been terrible. Ah ah ah" the platinum blonde laughs.

Max shakes her head with a little amused smile, she began to get used to her mood.

"So you sneaked into my house. What did you rob, naughty girl?" she said placing her hands on her hips, trying to look stern but her smile betrayed her malice.

"Bitch!" Taylor laughs, giving her a flick on her nose, she sees that Max is relaxing more and more to her presence "for your information, I rang the doorbell and your father opened me."

Then the blonde widens her eyes, remembering something.

"I forgot, but your father told me he was preparing the barbecue and he asked me to tell you if you wanted to come and buy the meat. Go ahead, it will be fun and I will have the opportunity to show you the shops" Taylor said in a supplicating voice as she took Max by the hand and pulled her to the ground floor.

Driven by her enthusiasm, Max conceded to follow the girl by the promise of meat (and she hopes for bacon) for an early dinner.

"That way, we can find you a style more nice than these ugly hippie things" Taylor adds by giving a wink to the brunette.

Max rolls her eyes as the two girls come out of the room and down the stairs to join a Ryan Caulfield who has been waiting for the girls for some time, knowing that her daughter would agree to come if the meat is in the discussion. Luckily he had found a very friendly occupation.

The young Max was embarrassed to see her parents kissing affectionately at the doorway, while Taylor thought it was cute and even intended to take a souvenir photo with her phone. But Max had stolen it and ran to the car, the blonde running behind her.

Vanessa is happy to do not see her daughter morose but more energetic and cheerful. She just worries that her baby is cutting herself from her past, it's not healthy.

When the girls are descended, none of them saw four pairs of black eyes watched at the corner of the ceiling of the room.

* * *

 **Chloe Price  
** **32 Cedar Ave, Arcadia Bay (OR)  
** **August 24th, 2008. 23:04 PM**

"BLEURKKK!"

The young teenager rejects the little that she had consumed this morning, she is leaning on the first trash came as she could no longer contain the nausea that her body contained, too much emotion filled the girl and the blonde had reached the point a break.

After a minute or two, Chloe stands up slightly, not sure if she would still vomit then for more safety, she stays head over the trash of one of her neighbors. Remembering where she is, she looks around to see if there was anyone who could see her at this late hour. She seemed to be lucky tonight ... well, if she could call it lucky, seeing the horrible evening she spent.

Reassured to see no one, or not see a silhouette against the few windows lit by the light, she straightens up with the little strength that her legs contains and checks in her purse to take a handkerchief and wipe the mouth. The taste was absolutely horrible, how could it be so disgusting that she had only eaten a slice of bread this morning, and she had not even finished it. Chloe throws the dirty handkerchief and also moves away from the garbage as the horrible smell could make her want to vomit again and she did not want to go through this phase, she hated the sensation of her stomach twisting.

The blonde girl slowly walked staggering, she was extremely careful not to fall because in her state, she does not know if she will have the strength to stand up ... let alone the will to do so.

It took her not 15 minutes to go back to his door, for a distance of what? 100 meters? 50 meters? She does not even know the distance between where she has vomited and her home. Or rather, her mother's house. Chloe hardly noticed this house as her family's, she considered William as the heart of their happy little family, the prankster father, the conciliatory father. And now there were only two women who were sad and lonely.

Before opening the door, she looks at her current state of dress: her top was torn enough to see the left side of her bra (she did not even bother to put the strap back in place, this one being lowered), her skirt was not in better condition but it was enough to be able to still wear it without falling on the ground, her shoes were soiled by various ... fluids that she does not even want to think anymore.

Her body was not in the best condition: Chloe has aches on almost the whole of her frail body, several blues on legs and her exposed stomach, her hair was messy and sticky in some places (she had managed to make them look good, from afar at least), her makeup was a total mess and her lipstick had almost disappeared.

In a word, she looked like a whore!

It was an easy result, Chloe had spent the night with Frederick Andrews, a young collector of a young woman for one night (and the big brother of a loser she had put in the hospital a long time ago). She had heard about him from her parents, when her mother had complained about the guy for having openly dredged her at Two Whales, and William had reassured her. Chloe remembers that he had been banned from the restaurant after putting her mother's buttocks (and other waitresses) by the manager. The young blonde had mainly chosen him because of this, as he had tried with Joyce and it was the way for the young teenager to punish her mother. The rational part of her brain knows that it was not her fault but the other party, the one who rejected all reasons, this part blamed all on her. If Joyce had not called her father to seek her, he would still be alive and none of them would have to suffer.

Then her impulsiveness took over, Chloe had made contact with the man by making him understand that she was the daughter of Joyce Price and it did not take long for him to accept this " _date_ ", then She had prepared herself and entered this car with him.

Frederick had brought Chloe at his home, and her anger against her mother had calmed down in the meantime, and she was beginning to worry about the turn of events when she entered his apartment. She thought about turning around and running home, but he led her onto the couch and began to undress her quickly. To say that her first time was tender and romantic is a pure lie, it was on a disgusting sofa in a sordid apartment, basic lair of the guy believing himself too good for everyone. It was without love or respect, it was wild, painful, and brut, Chloe had not loved for a single moment and Frederick had not listened to her supplications to let her go.

As she picked up her clothes to get dressed and this unpleasant experience was about to regain her regrets, the door opened and Frederick's two roommates came back from their escapades. When he emerged from his post-orgasm and saw his friends, Frederick had the brilliant idea of inviting the other two men to their party, to the great shock of Chloe. She had protested when the newcomers got naked and Frederick grabbed the teenager by the waist (action that makes the girl's clothes off) to excite her body.

At first, Chloe had refused but Frederick was convincing, he might be rude but he was unfortunately seductive and charming. He could be disgusting but his touch is electrifying, no wonder women succumb under his magic fingers, he really had a trick to make the women fall on their knees. She could not resist any longer, she was experienced and even if she did not want, her body asked for more, which caused her third mistake of the day. It had lasted for hours and when the three men were bored of the young blonde, one of them had started to take her home but he did not want to use more gasoline and threw her on the sidewalk. A few miles from Chloe's house, with her clothes but he had kept her panties as souvenirs.

She felt humiliated, she felt disgusting and had the sensation of being even less than a shit. They had done her things that she did not think possible, in odd positions and did things with objects to insert into her. Things that the church might consider impure and unnatural. They did not care about what she wanted, she had endured the most of these tortures until she felt like a rag doll. It was less harsh after that, not resisting and waiting for them to get bored.

She had done her best to put on her clothes to look presentable and it had taken a very long time before arriving home.

Chloe hopes her mother fell asleep, she did not want to fall on her or she sees her in that state. She is so emotionally destroyed that she would break down at any time and she does not want to, she really does not want to have Joyce's worried look on her. It is her fault that she is there, she does not deserve it.

 **...**

Joyce Price was deeply asleep. She was so tired after working all afternoon and part of the evening, working gives her less time to think about the death of her sweet husband. And now that she was a widow, she must take care alone of her broken daughter and confined in her room. She had called her several times but Chloe never got an answer, Joyce assumed she was sleeping since she never left her room on rare occasions since the death of her beloved father.

She is now the only one to earn the necessary income to meet their needs, not to mention the funeral expenses and everything else that William deserves, that has been quite high. The insurance money did not cover all the expenses and she had to draw from their reserve. She also had to take care of the bills and credits, that part that William took care, she had looked after coming home from work but with all the accumulated fatigue; she could not hold out long before falling asleep on the invoice stack.

A shadow slips gently behind Joyce's back, placing a blanket on the shoulders of the sleeping housewife.

"Chloe?" Joyce whispers unconsciously in her sleep.

A tear slides gently on the cheek of the person laying the blanket on Joyce, she gives a soft kiss on the forehead of the mature woman before climbing the stairs.

 **...**

Chloe locked herself in the bathroom, she rushed herself too quickly and she accidentally broke the already fragile lock at the time, and her father had planned to repair it in the next few days. Another thing he will never do.

She now feels like the worst loser on earth, seeing her mother also dejected and defeated even in sleep made her feel as if she had been hit in the stomach. She had not thought about what her mother would have to endure but how could she? How could a selfish monster like her might feel compassion for her own mother? She felt sick of all these negative emotions, she could never have thought one day be that way.

And the worst, she had just spent the worst night of her life ... and to avenge of her mother in a twisted manner.

And naturally, karma came to claim its owing.

It's too emotional! She threw herself on the toilet and emptied the little of what remained in her stomach straight into the bowl. This time, she stayed nearly ten minutes to feel her stomach stabilized. Chloe got up after shooting, she undressed and she looked at herself in the mirror. She stays a few moments to see this stranger in the face, a girl whom she knew happy at another time, without misfortune and drama, she felt jealous of this girl.

The young teenager took the scissors in the drawer next to it, and in a state without emotion, she took a lock of her long hair and cut it off. She felt ... slightly better. She feels different about this girl who was not far from being taken for a cheap sex toy to perverts.

Once her hair cut loosely reaches her neck, she felt strangely purified of the sins of that evening. It was best to ignore things that she had no control, she did not have the power to change the reality but she could pretend that it never happened. Yes, controlling her emotions is better this way.

Chloe turns around and enters the tub pulling the shower screen behind her. She turns the faucet and the jet of cold water (she does not deserve hot water) fell on her, she just stays motionless as the water attempts to cleanse her body of all these atrocities that males Can accomplish in the name of their perverse and selfish pleasure.

Feeling still dirty, she takes a glove and soap and proceeds to thoroughly cleanse her body. She starts with the easy part, the less painful areas like the arms and legs, she gently rubs to remove all foreign fluids from her skin. After a few minutes, she goes to the part where she feels the most shameful but which makes her feminine identity, the chest was still okay ... but her crotch is more difficult. She just cleans the areas where blood, who was the proof of her virginity, is between her thighs to her knees. She releases a few tears thinking that these bastards took her not only her first time but also her first kiss. Men are pigs!

Chloe feels too numb and too shameful and she cries silently while rubbing her body, she weeps as she can never tell her story at this evening, she will never be able to look in the eyes of her mother without feeling ashamed.

But pretending she was fine, maybe she can do something with her pathetic life ...

Meanwhile, posed on the edge of the shower screen, a butterfly assists to the sad song of the tears of the inconsolable girl.

This butterfly looked different from the others, these wings are blue with black outlines and also seemed to beat like a living heart. Blue seemed change from the deep blue to the azure in passing the navy blue and the cyan. This beautiful insect remained there watching over this girl, as a guardian angel watches while remaining invisible to those whom it protects.

* * *

 **Taylor Christensen & Max Caulfield  
** **Garden of the Christensen Residence, Seattle (WA)  
** **August 24th, 2008. 23:10 PM**

"... you see this one? It's the constellation of Bon Jovi" Taylor declares as she connects stars to heaven.

"I do not think the IAU gave the name of a star group to a heavy metal band" Max responds as she quietly rests with her hands behind the head.

"Who are you, the police of the constellations?" the blonde chuckles as she nudges her friend.

The young brunette laughs and returns the favor. Her new neighbor took it as a challenge and decided to declare the war to her, Max tries to escape from her tickling but her hands of massive destruction were too fast. Max had no escape as she was now stuck between the garden sofa and the mad blonde, Taylor had taken the liberty of sitting on her stomach to administer her justice.

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! No, stop, STOP! I'm going! AHAHAHAH! PITY!" the newcomer in Seattle asks thanks to her ruthless opponent, unable to stop her assaults because of her giggling.

"Pity who? You will not have my good side as easily, Caulfield" the blonde smiles slyly as she enjoys the situation.

"Please, mistress. My princess. Your highness! AHAHAHAH! I entreat you, your majesty, have mercy!" Max laughs as she crosses her arms on her chest.

"Call me a serenity goddess, queen of the whole universe, your greatness is matched only by your majestic beauty!" Taylor smiled slyly "c'mon! Obey me, or you'll be my slave."

"AHAH! godd- AHAHAHA!" she could not say more, Max was much too ticklish.

The blonde decided that she had suffered enough and released her prisoner, she retired to sit on the other corner of the sofa while Max takes the opportunity to curl her knees to her chest to protect herself if the blonde ever changes of opinion.

After stopping to laugh hard, Max stands up to take a sitting position on the couch, she silently observes her companion who looks quietly at the stars. The sky was particularly clear without clouds, and they could look at the stars without fear. She had tried it once or twice with Chloe, but the blonde from Arcadia never stayed long enough to enjoy the show.

Max takes a moment to observe her comrade. Taylor leaned back slightly with a mysterious smile, an air of melancholy crossed her face. The brunette wondered what might pass in her head, she knew little about Taylor, she loved photography and also fashion, Max had never seen so much magazine like " _Fashion_ " or " _Vogue_ ". Her wardrobe was also filled but not as much of the latest chic clothes that Max would have thought, the blonde also had more goth and rock outfits.

She had also noticed that Taylor was as clever as sneaky, as when they had gone bought the meat with Ryan. Max had been alone in the book section and a rude guy had come to bother her and laugh at her, until the blonde came to defend her. She was worried when Taylor had bent over the guy's ear to whisper a few words, and the brunette had seen him waste away before running away. She could be quite intimidating when she wanted to, Max had of course asked her what the blonde had said but Taylor had just replied "spoiler". Max was a bit annoyed that Taylor treated her like a kid, but she understood that the blonde was acting this way because she appreciated her.

"When do you want me to apply a little makeup?" Max came out of her thoughts by the question of her neighbor, who always look at the stars.

"Uh, I never used it. Why?" the confused brunette asks.

"Cover your black eye. I do not think you want your parents to see it" Taylor answers as she drops her head to meet her eyes.

Max opened her eyes wide, though she had done her best to hide the left side of her face. When had she been reckless? The blonde takes advantage to get closer and slip her hand under brown hair to reveal the wounded eye. It was not as visible as it could be, a little face powder will make the joke. It will not hide everything but she could say she banged herself against a door, it would be enough as she had seen that Max was a great clumsy.

"So who should I bury to hurt this cute face?" Taylor said jokingly but a touch of honesty in the voice.

Max looks down thinking about Chloe. She did not want to answer so she let herself be softened by the delicate touch of Taylor's tender hand. Her forefinger and middle finger brushed slightly the contours of her eyelids while his thumb caressed the back of the nose to trace to the corner of her lips. She had never felt so much tenderness by anyone, Vanessa was too maternal and Chloe too sudden.

"It's ... a long story ..." the young budding photographer declares after a few seconds, while the platinum blonde raises her hair behind her left ear.

Taylor carefully examines her face, her expression is tense, and her eyes leak her gaze downward, from the rose trees to the jacuzzi under the wooden arbor. She nervously fiddles with her fingers and hides her right hand in her sleeve. Finally, not wanting to push too hard her potential friend, Taylor decides not to insist.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you're feeling, so if you want to talk or just cry quickly, I'll be there. I assure you, my shoulder has so much experience that I could make me tattoo an landing zone for love sorrows" Taylor tries a bad joke to brighten the girl's bad mood.

Max laughs slightly, she wipes away the tears in her eyes after her comrade has removed her hand from her cheek. As soon as she opens her eyes, she again feels the soft hand of the blonde on her hair to clip there something. Max touches the object in her hair to feel the texture of a flower, she looks confused in the rhinestone pocket mirror that the blonde hands her to see a yellow rose. She wondered where this flower came from, the vegetation is at a good distance from them.

"It's my official way of asking if you want to become my friend. Do not feel compelled, I do not want to push you or anything, and uh ..." the blonde blushes slightly, looking from right to left.

She did not expect it, Max might have thought that Taylor was inspired by a wedding proposal but this method is pleasant. It may be a sign, a sign to leave her past behind and move forward ... without Chloe.

She does not think she wants her link with Chloe to be totally broken, but maybe she can build a new friendship with Taylor, maybe Chloe will be better without a pathetic girl like her, maybe she may have changed with her new friend. Max captures her hand in hers to attract her attention.

"Yes, I agree to be your friend" Max tries to imitate a girl who accepts her boyfriend's marriage request.

After the the crisis of laughter, the new friends cheerfully discuss about their new school, Taylor happily jumps on hearing the little brunette say that she will study at Leibovitz High School, a high school with a photography and modeling program. Max moaned at the blonde telling that she was eager to turn her into her own little personal model. To silence her, the brunette searches her backpack to take out her polaroid and shoot a picture. The first of her new life.

 **...**

 **A/N: So here, we end with the past for the moment and we return to the present.**

 **It's a new hard chapter for Chloe (it's certainly mean of my part but it's a difficult passage for Chloe to get to happiness). Technically, it's the second picture Max takes in Seattle, but the photo in her room did not count, it's more to get into Taylor's game. The acronym « _IAU_ » is for " _International Astronomical Union_ ".**

 **I will not make you wait anymore, here is the news (which I read in the preorder version): I suppose you are aware but I will tell you, we will have a new LiS under the name "Life is Strange: Before The Storm" (LiS BTS). This is a prequel where we will follow the adventures of Chloe & Rachel, there will be no time control but it seems that there will be strange phenomena during the game.**

 **But this is not yet one of the two news I want you to share, the first new is that this game will be developed by "Deck Nine Games" (and not DONTNOD Entertainment) and it will be released on August 31 this year (less than three months to wait, perfect). The second, and certainly the best, new is that DONTNOD confirms that the development of LiS2, so why are we learning the future release of LiS BTS? Well, I guess you'll have assumed it like me is that there will be TWO LiS ! The prequel (by Deck Nine Games) at the end of the summer and the season 2 (by DONTNOD Entertainment) in a few years. So here you are, I hope you have enjoyed the news, to the pleasure of the next chapter.**


	4. The day after

**A/N: As you've noticed, Max is ... different from the hippie and nerdy girl of the game, I wanted to do it a little more like that of the alternate timeline and that of the nightmare. But is it really her true self or is it just an act? There will be a lot of Max/Taylor from the beginning, I try to build their lives before the famous week of October 2013 (having modified some events), but there will also be Max/Chloe, do not worry. But it will not come before a long time, I want to do things well before the main events of LiS.**

 **I do not like the way developers have done Taylor & Courtney, like the " _fan-slave_ " stereotypes of Vitoria. At least in the last two episodes, we could see another approach of them (when you're nice with): Courtney has a sense of humor close to Chloe and Taylor cares a lot about the people she loves, like her mother. Then they will have a better role than in the game.**

 **Just to warn you, the first 6-7 chapters are part of the first part of the story, as a presentation of the characters and upcoming events.**

 **...**

 **04 - The day after**

 **Max Caulfield  
** **Room 109, Boys' Dormitory  
** **September 6th, 2013. 06:17 AM**

Her last dream has just evaporated and her consciousness is slowly emerging in reality. Max Caulfield beats her eyelids gently, not seeing much around her field of vision as it was still dark. The student come from Seattle wanted to fall asleep again but her body was sore and made her know. So she looks for her cell phone to have a little light but when her free hand (her left hand was under her head) hits a wall, then he should hit either the void or her nightstand, she told herself that it was not normal.

She was not in her room. Max woke up suddenly and straightened her head, she came to see the shape of a lamp and reached the switch to turn it on. When the lamp illuminates the room of the darkness, the young woman had confirmed that she was not in her bedroom, as well as the giant poster of "Scott Pilgrim vs. the World" on the wall she had never seen until now.

But when she looked in front of her to see a pair of worn basket shoes and the ankles of his owner, she worried a little about what she could have done last night. So not only was she in a boy's room, she had spotted some underpants in what she thought of the laundry basket, but she was in a very light outfit when she sees her own clothes on the couch.

She puts her right elbow on the cushion she used to sleep and rests her face in her hand, she reflects on last night as she awaits the tingling of her left arm are dissipating.

So, she had been dragged by her bestie to a party against her will, she had fun in her own way, took some pictures, engraved some faces in her memory to eventually foresee some future pleasure, she had " _punished_ " a possible rapist ... Oh yes, she had also met Chloe.

Shit! It was not the right time for reunion. She could come back in the past and avoided her but she did not want to go back there.

Max snaps her fingers suddenly. It's true, she remembers how she ended up here. Max licks her lips by rethinking after she " _talked_ " with her former best friend, and if she turns her head behind her ... yep, he was still there. At the same time, he could not move as she had handcuffed him at the head of the bed.

She gets up, avoiding disturbing his sleep and getting dressed. When she finishes putting on her boots, she walks towards him to detach him. Warren Graham, mate from science classes, is cute when he sleeps and does not try to flirt with her, it must be said that she did not spare him last night playing the domineering and manipulative bitch. They did not do anything significant, she had just played by rubbing her male member through his pants and help relieve him ... in his pants.

Oh it was not the first time she was masturbating a boy, but doing it with someone two years younger, besides she exploded him in his underwear, she had tied him, blinded and gagged. Yeah, it was the first time.

At least in this way, she will no longer need to be bored to find him a girlfriend for that he stops bombarded her with textos. Max showed him why he should not love her because with all she has done to him, there is no longer any that he is interested in her. Well, his sticky pants shows that part of him liked.

Her hands are a few centimeters from the handcuffs that they freeze, stop in their impetus. Max takes a moment to admire the scene in front of her, hearing his gentle snoring and his belly lifted to every breath. An unhealthy thought crosses her mind to let him tie in his bed, with no way to escape. Maybe she could leave him like that, Warren might end up starving, maybe she'll have the chance to hear him beg for help.

Mmhhhhh, Max moaned inwardly, closing his eyes. She would like to hear him begging her to let him go, see him struggling to try to escape, her vision darkens as Max's right hand slips to her side to catch her polaroid. Her dangerous fantasy stops when she feels emptiness in place of her satchel. She suddenly opens her eyes, remembering where she was and what she should not think of.

She releases him from its constraints by recovering the handcuffs and leaves the room by closing slowly behind her. As she walks down the hallway to join the stairs and join her dorm, she tries to erase the images in her head.

She had begun again! The young photographer did not want it but she still had these unhealthy thoughts. It was not the first time that Max Caulfield had wanted to take dark pictures of a person in a bad position, in a state close to death or in a state of despair and vulnerability. Ironically, these thoughts came the same day when she discovered her powers, absolutely brilliant. She would have liked to have a power without such complication. Like Taylor, lucky girl!

The first time the girl with dark red hair was aware of these morbid thoughts was in Seattle, in a park near her home. She photographed nature and especially a web, in which a spider had captured a prey. The arachnid cut the wings of the butterfly before wrapping it in a cocoon to devour it later. It would not have been as disturbing as that if she had not superimposed the mental image of a man tying a young girl without defence.

She had found an early response in the works of her idol, she must have shared the same dark tastes as Mr. Jefferson in the beauty and innocence of her subjects because otherwise the alternative would be ... that she has a serious mental problem.

Fortunately she never considered the act in itself, she was very close but she never did. The poisoner/rapist from the last night's does not count, even if the envy to let him dead was tempting. The girl with the tattoo on her left arm had thought about talking to Taylor but she did not want to worry her with her problems, and knowing her, the blonde would send her to a psy and Max has no desire for that eventuality.

Finally arriving in her room, Max checks about Lisa (Taylor will kill her if she does not take care of her plant), she sends a quick text to her blonde to check that she's fine. Then she gets naked and wraps a towel around her body, she takes her toilet stuff before joining the shower room.

As she walked to the shower room, Max heard the soft sound of an instrument through the room 222. Her good humor returns as she enjoys the music infiltrating inside her head, she needed This distraction to forget her problems.

She did not know who was the musician behind this door, she still did not know half the residents behind these closed doors except for her bestie and Victoria. Maybe she should hit and introduce herself, but she does not think the message will go well with her current outfit.

 _I can invite her to wash together? Ugh Max! Stop being always horny, do not forget: self-control_ , Max was debating inside in front of the door. Even though Warren's pleasure ended in enjoyment, she was not really satisfied as she did not get any release. She would have needed it after her confrontation with the blue haired punk.

The 17-year-old girl shakes her head and heads for the showers. As she enters inside and sees that there is not a soul. She must be lucky this morning as she did not meet anyone from the boy's dormitory to here, Max may have liked to act like a bitch but that does not mean she wants to be considered as such. She enters a free cabin, then puts her towel and her toilet stuff on the side, suspended to a hook.

 _Mmmmmh, a good shower to get rid of all these frustrations. Not even 18 and I feel like 50, what will it be when I'm in the active life ..._ , she thought as the jet of water fell from the pommel on her body. She is not concerned about the low protection of this shower curtain, she wonders how she will deal with Chloe.

While she is lost in her thoughts, she can not hear the door of the showers open and shut, Max can not see either a human silhouette behind the curtain sneaking inside. She is so lost in her head that she does not feel two hands sliding on her skin, one on her waist to her hip and the other on her back to her shoulder.

Nope, it was the pain on her right buttock that awakened her from her daydream. Max did not expect so much that she jumped in a small cry, she turned back to her aggressor with both hands on her buttocks slightly reddened and sent a murderous look to the bitch in front of her.

"I really have to watch over you all the time. You really do not even notice when I touch you now, it's pretty scary" Taylor says with her arms crossed and a smirk that she does not even hide.

"And did you hear about the term personal space? Maybe I wanted to be alone with myself for once" the redhead said with sarcasm.

"Since I'm not welcome ..." the blonde starts to turn around to leave her alone but she was held back by Max's two hands on her arm.

"I never told you to leave" the redhead pulls her so that the blonde enjoys the hot water with her.

So, the two friends share the shower cabin and wash side-by-side. It was not strange as they often did in Seattle, they were confident enough to stay naked together, wash together and more if affinity, but they did not go to use the WC together. This is a great mood killer and they are not as depraved as that.

"So, what did the Queen of Blackwell want to tear you from me?" Max asks after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Cleaning chores with Courtney and Sarah. Unfunny but after 20 minutes we are agreed with the girls to play at ' _Rock-Paper-Scissors_ ' to find out who will be the unlucky who will have to clean up by herself ... poor Sarah" Taylor shakes her head as she sympathizes with the girl with the orange hair.

"And then, did you do anything with Courtney?" Max asks a minute later, trying to remain impassive.

The blonde smiled inwardly hearing the low venom of jealousy in Max's voice. The redhead could never admit it but she could be sickly possessive when it came to her bestie. Jealous Max can be fun to play with but she has to be careful not to tease her too much.

She trusts Max, she knows she uses her power on the time for her own benefit or to please her, but even if she has the power of a god, Max remains human. In five years of friendship, she learned to know her little by little, she knows the good side of her little Max but she also knows that she can be very egoistic. Taylor does not want her to sink into evil.

"Not much except romantic music, clothes thrown to the floor, erotic caresses on our sweaty bodies ..." Taylor declares with a sensual voice and caresses her body to show the fictional scene to her bestie.

The tattooed redhead bites her lip and clenches her fists as she imagines the scene in her mind. As much as she is open-minded and they love to tell their sexual debauchery to each other, Max can be very jealous when it comes to Taylor. She is not stupid, she knows very well that there are people better than herself and that could rob her blonde away from her and she is frightened of this result.

Courtney is a good example: she does not seem to be a threat at first glance but when Taylor introduced them, the redhead saw that the two girls have a lot of commonality besides the taste of fashion. Not to mention that the girl with the black hair with purple reflections is very cute, surely to the likes of Taylor. If ever she tries anything, she will make her disappear without hesitation.

"Softly, Noir Angel" Taylor's soft voice brings her back to reality "I was so exhausted that I immediately went to sleep. For information, Courtney is straight, so needless to be jealous, sweeheart."

"I, I was not at all jealous" Max turns her head so that the blonde does not see her cheeks red but her trembling voice betrayed her lie easily.

"Do not worry, you're my girl number 1" Taylor whispers in her ear as she gets closer to the blushing girl.

She sticks to her back and places her chin on her right shoulder, while her right hand descends on Max's navel as the redhead finishes washing her chest and stomach.

"Tell me more about what you did last night. You must have evacuated your frustration after seeing Chloe" the blonde whispers again as she gently kisses her neck, her thumb tracing circles around Max's navel. The tattooed girl sighs for satisfaction, the soft touch of her bestie makes her melt with happiness.

"After our argument, I went directly to my room but I met a boy on the way" the redhead relaxes even better than with the relaxing water.

"Are you in the 'toy boy' phase again? I thought you were exclusively interested in girls, as you told Chloe that I was your girlfriend and all" Taylor declares with a stern tone as she clamps her right hip. Max takes the pain in silence, she deserved it as she had not assured last night.

She turns to face her.

"I know I screwed up yesterday. I'm really sorry, Tayl. I have no excuse to put you in my problems, I wanted-" she's interrupted by the hand of the blonde giving a particularly nice pressure to her crotch to attract her attention. Max understands by her smile that she forgives her but she must not start again "Anyway, I never left this phase, the boys always make good toys. And why I apologize? It's your fault if I think this way now, you can no longer watch me as much as you spent exclusively on our team."

"Oh yes, I take full responsibility if my friend has become a real slutty by following my teaching" the blonde retorts with irony.

"Exactly bitch, be proud of your most beautiful work" Max giggles while placing her hands on her hips with a cheeky smile.

She took a few gentle breaths by making a duel look with the blonde, then the girls burst out laughing at their bickering. It was normal for them: kissing, arguments, laughing, cuddling. Taylor stretches her leg to support her foot on the wall, and Max takes a soap to clean her gorgeous leg. That's what she liked with Taylor, there was an closeness she did not have with Chloe, she was not afraid of being judged by the platinum blonde.

"Like I said before you interrupted me" Max continues to tell the last gossip of her life, as the blonde pulls her tongue "I met this cute guy, Warren, but not my kind. There was nobody else at this time, so I figured he would do the trick."

"Do not tell me you've slept with him ?! He's like, two years younger than us" the blonde exclaims in surprise. Taylor knew Max's tastes in terms of men, the redhead adores men dominating, and this boy was in no way what the redhead loved.

After Max finishes making sure her leg is clean, Taylor places her right leg on the floor and raises her left leg to put her in the same position as the previous one. The redhead repeats the same gestures while making sure to relax the muscles of her friend's thigh at the same time.

"Cutie, you know I like older men" she insists on this detail so that the blonde holds it back in her brain. Taylor took a few slow breaths as her friend moved closer and closer to the inside of the thighs, then Max continued her narrative in a calm tone "to get back to Warren, I ' _explicitly_ ' explained to him that if he wanted to have a relationship with me, he will have to be my slave and offer me his buttocks whenever I want."

To prove her point, Max slips her right hand closer between her buttocks and she traces a line with her index finger on her small tight orifice. Taylor gasped as she understood her words perfectly. The nervous expression on her friend slightly excited Max as she had power over her friend, she likes dominated as well as being dominate. But as much as she likes to explore her dark side, she is not so cruel to her bestie.

Max gives her a comforting smile as she places her right hand on her friend's hip. She stands up in front of her friend to give her a little chaste kiss. Taylor feels relieved and she responds at kissing with pleasure, she wraps her friend's waist with her left leg and her arms around her neck, while Max caresses her thigh with her right hand and caresses her belly with her left hand. They continued for a few minutes, not bothering to waste the hot water or being caught, they just wanted to take advantage of this intimate moment as if it were the last.

"You're a demon" Taylor gasps after breaking the kiss, Max laughs slightly at her blonde's innuendo.

The young Max of 13 years would probably never think she'd do that kind of thing in showers, let alone with a girl. Nope, this girl would find it hard to be underwear in front of another girl her own age, but this Max only exists in the past.

"You love me" she answers insolently, but she asks herself a question as she remembered the past "do not you think it's strange? To be lover and talk about our libidinous nights, it's not normal, right?"

The blonde opens her eyes wide by detecting a trace of vulnerability in her voice, it's rare but it pleases her that her friend always needs help, it shows that she is always human. She reassured her by cradling her in her arms.

"Shh, Maximus. Normal sucks, okay?" Max nods the head against her shoulder "you know the deal, we are friends before we are lovers, not to mention our pact, remember?"

The tattooed redhead laughs against her neck. It was three years ago, they had promised themselves during the winter holidays that when they were married to men, they would remain lovers in secret. It's stupid but it's their way of telling themselves that they will always be together, regardless of the situation.

"Well, as much as I likes cuddles, you will not seduce me so easily. You must first take me to dinner before enjoying it all" Taylor said maliciously as she retreated from her friend, pointing to the curves of her body.

Max rolls her eyes and turns off the jet of water. The girls cover themselves with their towels and take their toilet stuff. They take time to brush their teeth before leaving the shower room. Before going out, Max took Taylor's hand with hers and slammed her fingers with the other hand to stop the time. The girls go quietly through the corridor to Taylor's room without crossing anyone, and especially without worrying about gossip.

* * *

 **Kate Marsh  
** **Room 222, Girls' Dormitory  
** **September 6th, 2013. 06:42 PM**

Sitting cross-legged on her bed after putting her in order, Kate devoted herself to her violin. She is always happy to play her instrument, she can forget her worries and the reality for a short while, but she enjoys it every time she played ave verum corpus by Mozart, her favorite composer.

The violin is an instrument that suited her so well, she enchains the pieces with a particular passion, practically in love with her instrument. She played with happiness as she remembers last night blushing slightly.

She had disobeyed her mother's rule not to go to a _party of debauchees_ , and she felt very good to have done it, she felt like a real little rebel, very alive. She had gone to party from last night with her friend Alyssa and felt somewhat disappointed that Stella had not been able to come for their girls' night but she understood her desire to keep her school grades at a very good level. Stella may be a little too obsessed with her studies.

Only, barely installing to her dorm room, she was noticed by her convictions and beliefs. Kate had already been intimidated by the past in Catholic school and she knows what to expect, even if she goes to normal people now, that's why she asked for help from her friend.

Alyssa Anderson was a very close friend until three years ago, when the goth girl had to leave precipitately to a psychiatric clinic. Kate was shocked at the time to learn that Alyssa was prone to eating disorders, they were not as close as that but they had always been there for each other, she felt bad for not having seen anything, she should have suspected something of her weight gain. Alyssa must have been really desperate to hide her problem of bulimia. She had often prayed for her good recovery.

She's been back since last year. The fight was not yet won but the therapy seemed to have been good for Alyssa as she was more vigorous, she sadly remains melancholic and more reserved than her but now, Kate remains vigilant when she can. The fact that she is in the same school this year is a bonus.

Kate had gone to her home as they are all native to the area, even though the blonde chose to take a dorm room to begin asserting her independence (and anyway, her family is a few miles away from the city). She was worried about to create problems, that's why she asked her friend to lend her some clothes, those before her sudden weight gain, to pass incognito.

Dressed in a black ruffle top with in length adjustable shoulder straps, a black lolita skirt up to mid thigh, purple and black thigh highs and chrome plated multi-piece spinal heels. To complete the outfit, her friend had her wearing gothic opera gloves and a elegant lace choker featuring black satin ribbon all around and a purple bead and bow in the middle. Alyssa had added an purple eyeshadow and an pink wig, like in the film " **Closer** " with Natalie Portman.

She was totally " _unKate_ ", no one could ever recognize her with such disguise. It's not a problem to dress like that, Blackwell encouraged its students to embellish their creativity and most of the students are eccentric, so it's not strange that she disguises in gothic. And then, one of her friends is dressed in punk 24 hours a day.

The girl with long blond hair pursued the play of her instrument, she is happy that her neighbors enjoy her music as she has never received a complaint to play so early, or maybe they were still asleep? Kate smiled as the evening had been very interesting, she had danced with strangers, talking to her classmates without they recognizing her identity but most importantly, her favorite moment had been her first kiss.

She talked quietly to Luke Parker, a boy who was a bit too lonely and intimidated by Zachary and Logan. She wanted him to have a good time with a friend so she went to meet him. Kate was going to ask her for a dance but this girl had come to greet Luke with a fist bump.

Kate had not paid attention to their conversation, except that Zachary seemed involved, as she was too busy watching the red-haired girl up and down. She has a number of originals friends but this girl was different. Her body was radiant with strength and vitality, and she seemed to be afraid of nothing that Kate was irremediably attracted as the moon could not escape the force of attraction of the earth. The redhead had ended up noticing her and Kate had recognized her immediately.

She was called Max and is one of the newest students who moves into the dorms. It's been almost a week since Kate moved to the campus and after a painful farewell with her father and her beloved little sister Lynn, she ended up unpacking her last stuff. After she finished, she was going to wash her face until she saw the door of the room 219 ajar and hear background music. Deciding to play detectives, she decided to greet the new occupant.

Her grip on her violin was getting harder and harder as she remembers this difficult memory. As soon as she opened the door, she was paralyzed by the sight in front of her. Max was all sweaty in a bra and sport shorty as she was punching in a Boxing bag, clearly not caring about the cartons in the room. Kate did not know how long she had looked like a fool but she was miraculously thawed by Max seeing her. She came closer with a charming smile and holding out her hand covered with sweat, but Kate was too hypnotized by her slender and slightly muscular body. She thought it was only in the movies.

And it was when she felt her warm breath on her neck that she noticed Max too close to her face, Kate had become all red, her heart was beating too fast as if she were going out of her ribcage and was near Fainting, but she was strong enough to run into her room and lock herself up safely.

Her fingers had difficulty keeping up with the rhythm of the music and her breathing became difficult. As she thinks about the evening, Max had asked her for a dance like a gentlewoman would, Kate had difficulty to refuse her offer so she had given her hand. Max's smile widened greatly as she had led her to a quiet corner to isolate themselves from others, but not too much to frighten her new flirt.

Things are chained too quickly for Kate when she got lost in her mischievous blue eyes, her hand stroked her cheek gently as if she were too fragile in this world and her thumb made circles languorously on the lips. Kate was so lost in music and their bodies in motion that she no longer bothered about the people around her. She was not opposed either to Max's face approaching closer to hers, or to her lips brushing against her own but never touching them. Finally, Kate lost her patience and sealed them.

Kate closed her eyes to take full advantage of it, she felt Max smile in the kiss and apply a slight pressure on her lips, her hand left her cheek to the lower back and pushed tenderly to stick her body to hers.

The blonde pulled back and looked at the redhead to understand, but Max just slipped her lips down towards her cheek, kissing her before slipping even lower to kiss her jaw, then her neck. The tattooed redhead began to lick the area where her mouth sticking to her skin, while rubbing on her neck. Then she started sucking the skin before using her teeth, Kate grimaced slightly as it was a bit painful but strangely good enough. Max pulled away from her by licking a path to the place she had just bite to make the pain disappear. When Kate opened her eyes, Max was gone.

At this moment, Kate drops her instrument on her bed, her sweaty hands could no longer play correctly thinking about this troubling but incredible moment. She stands up to look in the mirror, pushes her long blond hair from her shoulder and lowers her pajama top a bit to see the hickey on her neck. It had a beautiful purple color matching her skin, perfectly executed, and some brands of teeth. She'll have to wear a turtleneck or scarf for a while, maybe ask Dana to apply of makeup.

She was really disturbed by her feelings, she felt lost, she had not liked to feel so vulnerable but ... it was also comforting in a certain sense. She hands over her pajama top and takes her toiletries. Once in the bathroom, where one of the cabins is busy, she takes her toothbrush and her toothpaste.

"And then, did you do anything with Courtney?" Kate hears then she starts to apply the toothpaste to her toothbrush, and she knows that voice.

The Christian blonde did not feel strong enough to face Max at this time of the day, although she doubted that Max knew it was her in disguise. Only she was a little scared if she made felt her presence, Max could be teasing enough to get out of the shower without a towel and ... Kate's heart was not ready for that.

"Not much except romantic music, clothes thrown to the floor, erotic caresses on our sweaty bodies ..." the eldest daughter of the Marsh family heard another female voice from the cabin before leaving the room, she was absolutely not ready to hear that kind of thing and ran so fast that she could set a new Olympic record.

She could not believe it, it was way too early in the morning to ... do this kind of practice, and yet she felt warm thinking of Max and that other girl together in the shower. Sitting on her couch, Kate shakes her head, she does not want to have those pictures in her head now.

Fortunately, her request was answered as her mobile phone next to her vibrated, she opened the phone to see that she received a new message.

 **Stella: Sorry to drop you, we can get another night next time. Xoxo**

Kate sighs, blessed be her friend to help her gather her thoughts on something else. She sends him a quick reply and she takes the opportunity to send a message to Alyssa to know how she was going. She received a response almost instantly.

 **Alyssa: I'm fine, thank you very much. Your princess in shining armor saved me from the humiliation, you will have to give me the details of what you have done in secret ;)**

Kate blushed at the insinuation, would she have seen the kiss? What will she do? She sends a reply without saying anything about Max, her friend goth will ask her in person anyway, she can not escape but she can gain time to organize her thoughts.

She nurses Alice (her rabbit) by stroking too her fur through the cage for a few seconds, she put her hair on the left side of her neck to hide the " _ **love bite**_ " and she waits patiently in front of the door with her toiletries.

It's going to be good ten minutes now, Max and her " _friend_ " may have finished their, uh, « ** _team cleaning_** »? She goes out of her room again and she crosses her friend Dana in pajamas (tank top and shorts), coming out of her room with her stuff for the shower.

"Hi Katie, cute pajamas" Dana yawned as she put her hand on her mouth, Kate concluded that the girl with auburn hair had just got up and she is going to take a shower to wake up.

"Thanks Dana, difficult awakening?" the blonde replied with a compassionate smile.

"Yeaaahhhhh ... We finished late with Juliet, boring party" the auburn replied before looking at his interlocutor with a tired eye "at least, one of us had fun, little foxy."

For the first few seconds, Kate did not understand the insinuation, but as Dana seemed to wake up by staring at her neck, Kate put her hand on the hickey to hide it. Her hair had to move when she got out from her room, she should take a shower before making her toilet.

"I, uh, that's not what, uh, no, it's ..." Kate answers with difficulty, avoiding her gaze. She really does not like being the center of attention.

"I can not wait to know all the details, Casanova" the auburn girl chuckles as she puts her arm around the shoulders of the blonde guiding her towards their destination.

Walking towards the shower room, they meet Brooke with a green helmet on her head and her mp3 in her hand, she gives a brief gesture of the hand to greet them before walking to the exit. At least it makes a person who will not have seen her mark on her neck. Now, the hardest for Kate is going to be not to reveal too much detail to Dana.

While the girls entered the shower room, none of them saw this strange geometric bird behind the window. This bird without eyes staring at one of the two girls before flying towards its creator ...

* * *

 **Max Caulfield & Taylor Christensen  
** **Room 217: Taylor's room, Girls' Dormitory  
** **September 6th, 2013. 08:43 AM**

"What do you think of this skirt? I thought it would change from my tight-fitting shorts ..." Taylor asks, seeing how the garment would go looking at herself in the mirror.

Lying on the bed, Max just nodded, saying a weak «yeah» as she wrote something on her diary, while listening to "One More Time" by Daft Punk as background music on the Hi-Fi. It must have been nearly an hour that Taylor was looking into her wardrobe while the girl with freckles pretended to be listening.

If Max could define Taylor's room in one word, it would be: floral. What would be mind-boggling if she did not know that her best friend is an ecologist to the bone, there are dahlias, roses, amaryllis and many others, well arranged in the room as above some furniture or against the window.

The bed is positioned on the left side of the door, the sofa in front and next to the chest of drawers, the desk under the left window and against the right wall. The other furniture/tv are positioned ideally for the tastes of the blonde. The colors dominating the room are blue and black.

There are several posters for the ecology, Max had to go to meetings with Taylor under pain of being forced to eat caviar. Yuck! There are also posters of famous stylists like Karl Lagerfeld, Stella McCartney or her favorite, Donna Karan. Posters of the models she likes like Emily Ratajkowski, Miranda Kerr or Cara Delevingne, most wearing the least amount of clothes possible.

There are also the most recent posters, those on cancer. Taylor has joined the fight since her mother was diagnosed by this terrible disease, Max supports her whenever her friend depresses on the subject, she also accompanies the blonde to see her mother when they can.

As much as she loves her friend, watching her rummage through her tons of clothes to find the perfect outfit of the day was not a part of the deal. At least, Max has used this time to bring her diary up to date, even if it's been a few days since last time.

The redhead had just taken the first clothes she liked (they have no problems sharing their outfits) and dressed in less than two minutes. Her outfit consists of a white tank top with a print of a plant'piranha from "Super Mario" under her long sleeve denim dark jean jacket with pockets (this jacket is a little symbolic, it is the first thing she had stolen from her life, after having had her power), a large pink belt, a grey wide-leg trousers with dark blue basket shoes. Not what she was wearing at the moment but Max did not care, fashion did not interest him at all.

"... or why not leggings? I must say that I have the perfect silhouette to put on this garment but I too used to show my legs. It is true that the weather is refreshing but I never fear the cold" the blonde bigger than Max continues her speech as she wonders how this miracle can happen, she has not asked the question until now.

"Mmmhmmm" Max answers without conviction, too concentrate if she was to write the events of yesterday on her journal.

She had already written some details about her first days, she did not like to put her thoughts in writing but her mother had offered her before letting her daughter go to Arcadia. Max did not want to disappoint her mother so she wants to make efforts.

She had already written about how Jefferson was better in the flesh than in the photo, the few friends she made as Luke, her hectic days with Taylor, or Kate. Her first meeting with the religious girl was amusing as she had run away quickly. Hm, shy and cute, quite her kind, she might be tempted to seduce her.

Max did not linger too long on her meeting with Chloe, or how she presented her " _perfect girlfriend_ ", or how she presented Taylor as her own girlfriend. She knows she messed up but she had hated this knot in her stomach when Chloe introduced her to Rachel with a proud and victorious smile

She had to erase that smile and as her bestie had presented herself at that moment, she seized the opportunity. The look on the punk was priceless but she always felt guilty to have involved Taylor. She's going to have to tell Chloe the truth soon enough.

She carelessly drops the pen before closing her journal and hiding her face in her hands with a sigh. Maybe it was still time to return to Seattle and enroll in school that her mother had found her to pursue her dreams. Why is it so difficult to talk to Chloe when she had power on the time? Beat a rapist is easy unlike confronting her former BFF.

"I should stay in Eve's outfit, maybe it could attract attention" Max frowned at the statement and raised her head.

Taylor looks at her with a malcontent look and her arms crossed on her chest. She was upset that her friend was not paying attention when she had just chosen her outfit: a black top with straps under a sleeveless jacket, a red&black plaid skirt and ankle boots. Fuck, she's still beautiful.

Unlike Taylor, the tattooed redhead is still waiting for her growth spurt. She always has a childish physique or tomboy if they forget her musculature, she has no complex with her body but it is not with these two mosquito bites she will attracts the boys. Well, she knows the means to attract them, not to mention that she prefers girls and men like Jefferson.

She does not really need to use a bra, a bandage around her chest is more than enough, but Taylor gave her a one-hour conference on the benefit of this underwear and Max had her promised to use it, just to silence her. Except for the parties, Max prefers to wear sports bras, they are more suitable for her.

"Pardon blondie, too much to think about. I offer you lunch, my pleasure" Max joined her hands as a sign to be forgiven.

"Great, let's go to the two whales! You can not refuse me now that the ice is broken" Taylor said cheerfully and clapped her hands like a little girl.

Max lowers her head for defeat. How could she be so naive? Well, it would make her happy to see Joyce again. It's crazy how the blonde still comes to surprise her, Taylor made her think to Chloe a little. They were similar on some points ...

 _The redhead from Seattle does not know how long she has been watching her former best friend from head to toe. She would never have thought that Chloe would change at this point, she knew she was a fan of the anime but she seemed to have created her own character in reality._

 _She would never have thought that blue would go her as well, or that her scruffy clothes would make her more beautiful. She had always found her pretty but there, she grew to a good level. Max wakes up from her trance as Chloe looked impatient as she tapped her fingers on her elbow, she remembers it was her turn to speak._

 _"People are changing, and this is not the first time I drink, unless you've forgotten the times when you gave me of a wine from William" Max crosses her arms with a haughty look, imitating the position of the punk. She knows she should not talk about her dead father but she could not stop those words from coming out of her mouth._

 _Chloe is furious that she puts her father into conversation. If she wanted to play like that!_

 _"As you have 'forgotten' to stay in touch for five years as I passed hella in hell. That is true, as long as Miss Caulfield was ok, I could take a bullet in my head that she would not care about it. Always as selfish, is not it, Maxine" the punk replies disdainfully narrowing her eyes, insisting on her full name._

 _The redhead and the blueness start a duel of glance, if they could throw lasers of their orbits, they would have disintegrated since a long time ago._

"But before, breakfast! I must join Victoria and the rest of the Vortex in the cafeteria, we'll see each other in class" Taylor said as she puts her bag on her shoulder.

"Why, I can come" the redhead says as she gets up and takes her satchel.

"Really?" the blonde is surprised, she knows she is not a fan of the club.

"You told me to give them a chance, that's the opportunity" Max answers with a confident smile.

Well, the official reason is that she wants to change her mind, being alone is not the best idea right now.

Before writing in her journal, she had thought of the last photo she had taken at the pool before removing it. Her behavior with the poisoner/rapist frightened her, it was the second time she had committed a criminal act of this nature. Except she could repair yesterday's while the other ... She did not want to remember THAT. Then she could endure a breakfast with the rich to daddy that Taylor calls friends.

"Aww, thank you! thank you! thank you!" the overexcited blonde kisses the cheeks of her bestie with energy "you're the best, you can choose the movie to watch tonight."

"Even the spirits within?" Max asks with the eyes that shine.

"NO!" Taylor declares categorically without any means to debate, Max sulks like the blonde pulls her by the hand to get out of her room.

 **...**

 **A/N:** **Little precision, there was nothing sexual between Max and Warren, Warren just suffered a humiliation on the part of Max.**

 **Do not worry, the real Max/Chloe meeting will happen ... soon, I like to make you wait. I also wanted to make a Max possessively jealous, it was very interesting to write it. I'm not sure there's a cafeteria in a school like Blackwell, but we're going to pretend. After all, it's funded by the Prescott, they can do whatever they want.**

 **As I will use the character of Kate, I warn you that I am not too familiar with everything that concerns religion. I am not against and I respect the people for whom it is important, but I am not for either, so I follows the neutral road. So Kate, she's going to be one of the characters with whom I would have difficulty writing as she is religious, she respects other non-religious persons and she does not seek to convert them or do not feel guilty them, so respect that.**


	5. The conspiracy theory

**A/N: For this chapter, we will see other characters than Max & Taylor, I must tell you that I have more ease with these two than with others (you probably noticed) but do not worry, I make monstrous efforts to put the other characters in the story.**

 **I give a little more importance to some secondary characters, to show that they also have their own life to manage and that they have their way of acting in anticipation, not necessarily the best but it is a way of doing things like the others. So here's the part of the day after the party with Chloe & Rachel ... and a surprise at the end, maybe two.**

 **...**

 **05 - The conspiracy theory**

 _Everyone in the evening looked after their own world or sphere of interest, and nobody, not even the barman who was busy serving a nice guy, noticed the competition of gazing between the little redhead to the look not convenient and the great bluish who really wanted to fight. No sounds were made of their mouths for the last two minutes but a tacit agreement between the two was established and the one who won this fight would get the right to unlimited vandalism._

 _This affair was postponed to another time as a joyous blonde arrived quickly (with the bottle of rum in hand) towards her girlfriend anger and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rachel thought it caught her attention and would like more, but her blue eyes were still pointing at Max. She turned her head to see what was troubling her adorable girlfriend and sees a familiar figure but she can not remember her identity._

 _Max frowned slightly at the affectionate gesture and for some reason she did not know, it made her angry and she wanted to break her jaw, she's sure it would do her good. Having enough, Max relaxed and put himself in a less inhospitable position, Chloe sees Max's defenses weakened a little and relaxed as well._

 _Chloe turned to her wonderful girlfriend with a nice smile and kissed her a little longer than she thought. Maybe she needed some comfort or maybe she wanted to do rage her old friend, she did not have the answer. She notices the glances towards Max and Chloe thinks it's time for introduction._

 _"Rachel, here Maxine Caulfield" Chloe emphasizes her full name, knowing she hated it "Maxine, I do the honor of introducing you to my wonderful girlfriend Rachel Amber."_

 _The blonde is a little embarrassed, she is used to the praise of her girlfriend but she feels very good that the atmosphere is not at the appointment. Chloe had spoken a little about Maxine Caulfield, initially with resentment and anger, then comes regrets and nostalgia, until she comes to a bitter feeling._

 _Rachel takes a look at the mysterious girl who was once a real friend for her girlfriend. She was quite different from the shy and fearful Maxine described by Chloe, or the few stories she could hear from Joyce. This redhead did not seem at all to the weak and fragile Max of five years ago, the one that would do no harm to a fly, the Max that the blonde has in front of her looked more like herself from the time she lived in Los Angeles and was part of that gang._

 _"Uh, nice to meet you, Maxine" Rachel said as she stepped forward and presents her hand._

 _The redhead looks at the hand stretched for a second, and she decides (reluctantly) to shake hands ... not without giving enough pressure to make Rachel's face shudder. Chloe did not like that and harshly broke the gesture by putting in protective arm around her blonde._

 _If Max had not his mouth shut, the couple would see her gnash despite the weak smile she tries to keep in front of them. The redhead of Seattle was saved by the appearance of another blonde putting her arm behind her shoulder._

 _"Yo Bad Max, since you're still here, I was wondering if you wanted to help the vortex club for-" Taylor begins to speak briskly but sees the tension between the three girls, she wonders if she has not missed some thing for the little time when she left her bestie unattended._

 _Seeing this opportunity to let go of the pressure (and perhaps make the punk jealous), Max took the newcomer's face in her hands and gave her an eager kiss to lower the bad tension in her body and the mouth of her best friend always does an effective job to appease her. For once, Taylor does not immediately understand the behavior of the redhead but it lends herself to the game, Max will have to explain to her later._

 _Without a breath, Max broke the kiss and smiled triumphantly at Chloe, putting an arm around her waist._

 _"Thanks Price, but I do not need to know my substitute. On the other hand, I'm presenting you Taylor Christensen, my beautiful and irreplaceable girlfriend" the redhead said, focusing on the penultimate word._

 _By this simple statement, three pairs of surprised eyes turn suddenly towards Max: those of an enraged Chloe, those of a disoriented Rachel and finally, those of a Taylor mouth open and confused by the behavior of her friend._

 _Chloe was very furious about Max's behavior, not only is she odious with the woman who shares her life but she also acts as a capricious kid. For the second time in her life, she wanted to put her fist in her face but she knows that this action will have irreversible consequences._

A soft buzzing rang through the air. It lasted a few seconds until Chloe moves softly into the bed, without disturbing her neighbor of bed, and she tightens her grip on her girlfriend with her arm on her stomach. She seemed completely exhausted after her choppy encounter with her ghost of the past, and she would just like to lie in spoon with Rachel but her phone could wake up her sweet girlfriend and she did not want her to be deprived of her sleep beauty.

Chloe takes the misfortune technology with her hand that was not under the blonde and stops the alarm clock she had programmed, she had work to do. She takes a look at the screen and sees it was 7:24 am. She sighs and puts her phone behind her without paying attention.

She stays lying on the side on hearing the sweet breath of the blonde, she loves the mornings when she has her girlfriend in her arms safely, Chloe just wanted to stay and never leave their apartment, forget the rest of the world. She pulls Rachel's hair with her hand and takes a slow inhalation of the smell of passion from her shampoo, the blonde had a preference for exotic odors. Well, all the perfumes fits her so well, Chloe only loved the one with the apple on herself.

Her hair color was also work, she must get a tincture again as the roots turn to pink and brown. She would not have thought that colored hair would need so much maintenance, the royal blue she chose is fragile and holds very difficult, besides it heightened a little their budget. This is one of the reasons why she wears a beanie almost permanently, a little for economy and laziness.

Rachel had told her several times to leave her hair natural but she refused to listen, if she let her hair back to the blonde, she would become that pathetic girl again and she refuses. She knows that it is childish but she has her reasons, she does not want to return to her past.

She would like to stay like this forever but she does not have time. Chloe gets up, taking care not to wake up her girlfriend, she walks on tiptoe to get out of the room by carefully closing behind her. She walks through the living room to the kitchen corner, she takes eggs, sausages and bacon to prepare breakfast and cooks. She also takes thyme and various herbs to strengthen the taste, and she also comes out of pineapple juice. Here are all the components for their breakfast.

Chloe loved to cook, not only did she enjoy preparing food for herself and Rachel but it was a kind of meditation for her, she could take her thoughts away from her head without using violence or anger regularly to express herself.

She puts all the hobs on low heat, Rachel does not classes before 10am and she will not wake up before ten minutes, 20 if she's lazy this morning. Chloe takes her small laptop on the coffee table and opens it next to the stove to keep watch the food at the same time. As much as she has an excellent sense of smell, she can be easily distracted, the many attempts to make pancakes with Max when they were 12 years old was proof, she had almost burned the kitchen if William was not there.

Chloe closes her eyes and breathes hard when she thinks back to her father. It was always a painful subject for her, the loss of a loved one and the injustice she felt when the drunk driver got away with hardly a penalty. Fucking lawyer!

She had often dreamed of taking one of the guns that David had in the garage of her mother's house and going back to her father's assasin, story to tell him her way of talking with a bullet in his head. But she never did, her father would have been disappointed with her and her mother did not need to have a murderous daughter, she has already lived enough. The punk had therefore abandoned her idea of revenge and had concentrated on Rachel at the time, she does not regret it a little.

She opens the various research files on Rachel's kidnapping, separating them into different files: the night of the kidnapping, the days when she is still missing, the day she was found, the Hospital reports, the list of suspects. She did not find much, she had little support and the police already closed the case. She suspects everyone, the Prescott at the top of the list but what interest would they have to remove Rachel then release her? They do business ladle across the city but there is no connection with a student.

Chloe was amazed that Rachel was not the only one to be kidnapped, then released in nature, she interviewed most students or listened to conversations and she referenced nearly 31 cases more or less identical to her girlfriend. The strangest thing is that most are related to the vortex club nights (around 3 to 4 parties a month) but a few disappearances have had in the middle of the day, and not just in Blackwell. What is the link? Not all victims are linked to each other, differences in age, social relationships. The only things that link them are that they are all students and they have no memories of what happened.

Well, there are those who have no memories and do not want to know anything, and others who do not remember anything and feel dirty, but they do not want to know the awful truth. Rachel is in the second category. Chloe also noticed small marks of pricks on her girlfriend's arm the day she found him on the beach, as if someone had drugged him. She can no longer afford to be carefree, Rachel's safety mattered to her.

The punk sighs in frustration as she puts her head in her hands. She wonders if she is not hurting herself for nothing, Rachel or the others have no desire to know the truth

What can she do? Obliged them to face the situation and stop fleeing? It would be hypocritical when herself flees her past. She suddenly raises her head so that only her right eye is not hidden behind her hands. No, she could not give up! She knows her problems while Rachel ... she is still in darkness.

Feeling the good smell in the air, she turns off the hobs and put the food on the plates on the small table. There was nothing to do but await the awakening of her princess.

While she sits thinkingfully, she wonders if she could possibly ask for assistance from her stepfather. As much as it hurts her to admit it, David Madsen is not the most horrible person on earth, he is rather correct as a human. She had hated him the first time she had seen him, when Joyce had brought her home to "get a coffee" as she had said, only a few months after her father was buried. They were far too friendly for her taste and they had a quarrel. Chloe ended up running away in the middle of the night for a few days as she was fed up with all the shits coming in and she had failed in her first trimester.

She came back after a few days as she had no idea where she was going. The rest of the family was unreliable. He came more and more often, trying to be friendly and all but she was not fooled, they had many hassles and she even wanted to gut him on her 15th birthday. The wedding was a hard blow and she could no longer avoid it, fortunately Rachel was by her side.

Their relationship improved during the spring break of two years ago when she trained on an old dummy she brought back from the junkyard. David had approached her cautiously and he had given her advice, Chloe did not know why but she had listened to him without grumbling, he was not of bad advice and she attended his self-defense improvised lessons. It was at that moment that she thought that he was not that horrible, without admitting that he was making her mother happy.

He was the only one to help her look for Rachel at these three days (other than her and her mother's encouragement), Chloe sometimes wonders what would happen if Rachel had always been missing and what wreck she would be now. Could she do **IT** again?

David even found himself useful sometimes, he even helped her find this little apartment in the downtown not too expensive, she even allowed herself a relaxation and gave him a hug but just a few seconds, she has a reputation of badass anyway. Since then, they became civil to each other and around her mother but she was very clear, out of question that he becomes her father and he said he was not looking to replace him.

For the apartment, the hardest was convincing her mother, she agreed to her mother's agreement to spend 2 nights and 2 dinners at home to be able to live outside the house. The lease is put on Rachel's name, even though Chloe lives five times a day with her. This is not the big luxury: two rooms with bathroom/wc on the first floor, a small balcony with views of the coast and the two whales. At least they have their little corner of paradise, Chloe has no reason to be dissatisfied.

Chloe suddenly hears the creaking from the bedroom door and her face lights up when she sees her girlfriend's silhouette walking slowly toward her. She smiles when she thinks she is the only one to see the privilege of seeing the other side of Rachel Amber, the one that is not so bright at the first hour of the morning with disheveled hair. But there are benefits like seeing her in her sexy green underwears with the black lace trim like in the moment. She feels a little embarrassed while she always wears a t-shirt and shorty for the night, she should surely improve her play.

"Morning Rach" she said as she rushes to take her in her arms and give her a morning hug.

The blonde grunted something unintelligible and put her arms around her neck as she leaned on the bluish. Chloe laughs and installs her tired girlfriend on her chair, Rachel may have a worse mood than her if she is badly awake.

She moves her chair to get closer and sits down, she lays Rachel's legs on her lap and takes a fork to feed herself, then her girlfriend. Chloe loves to take care of Rachel and these quiet moments without drama or worries. She is happy to play the little housewives for her girlfriend, to cook and clean their little love nest, and sometimes wash her if Rachel feels horny. She does not need anything else.

"Mufs uwln, Cwlo?" Rachel said with a mouth full of egg, raising her eyes less tired towards her girlfriend. The punk laughs as she wipes her mouth with her finger as she slips into her own mouth looking at her seductive, then the blonde speaks after swallowing her mouthful "you are cheerful this morning."

"Why will not I be? The sun shines, I have a beautiful girlfriend, a blossoming life, everything is perfect" the blueness answers mischievously by taking a piece of sausage.

"I thought you'd be grumbling, with Max ..." the blonde made her attempt she thought was a mined ground.

The tattooed punk shrugs by pretending it does not touch her. The truth is she does not know what to think, a cloud of emotion is fighting inside her body. She is furious about Max's hostile behavior on her girlfriend, she may be glad to see her again, she blames him for not taking the time to come and see her.

Maybe she could ask for Kate's opinion. The little blonde girl is a good audience and Chloe could let her emotions out, she is also good advice as she was able to let off steam about Rachel when she learned that the blonde preferred fucking with everyone except her. She remembers Kate's speech about forgiveness as with Rachel's " _misconduct_ ". They now have good stability in their couple and if she forgave Rachel, can she forgive Max?

"I'm not in the mood to talk, my angel" Chloe says in a soft voice, pushing back their plates, she sits on her knees and kisses her bare shoulder and temptress.

"Chloe ..." Rachel starts to say but she can not say more, her beautiful wild girl lowers the strap of her bra and bit her sensual collarbone.

She sighs, Chloe knows her sensitive points and does not hesitate to exploit them to make her to her knees. She feels that Chloe is upset for seeing her former friend and is trying to push the conversation away by seducing her and having sex so that she forgets to speak, Chloe does it every time when she is unsure or preoccupied.

She had done it often when they made their escape to Los Angeles after she had told about her adventures with their former dealer and the others. Rachel thought that Chloe had gone beyond that but it seemed that seeing Max had a negative effect on the mind of her sweet and worried girlfriend.

"Blueberry, I think we should talk about- OH" Rachel moans when she feels a pressure from the hand of her girlfriend lower between their legs.

Chloe smiled against her skin as her girlfriend began to embrace her position, she raised her lips to hers and kisses her so hard that he was painful, her hunger was unbearable. They kiss greedily, her hands went to the back of her head as she kisses Rachel passionately, their tongues fight for domination.

The blonde forgot what they were talking about and it was very good like that. They could resume the discussion later, they had tensions accumulating during the week and they had not been able to release the pressure until now. She may have skipped an class ... maybe even the morning. Yeah, school is stupid!

* * *

 **Victoria Chase  
** **On the way to the cafeteria, Main Campus  
** **September 6th, 2013. 08:17 AM**

The sound of several dozen voices in a collective mass of noise, the crackling of several feet tapping on the ground, the last heat of summer ending in being replaced by the revival of autumn, students disperse in front of the main building in Various groups or solo, like this girl flying her drone or this small group of skater posing on the fountain. This is just another normal day at Blackwell Academy, everyone is concerned about their business.

This is what Victoria Chase, queen bee of Blackwell and president of the Vortex Club, then says to herself that she walks on the main path as if she owned the place. The few unconscious who were on her way realized very quickly that they had to leave her the place unless they sought reprisals. The pixie blond hears the two chicks say rude words about her and as much as she would like to humiliate them for their insolence, she is not in the mood for these little games.

She was tired because of the sleepless night she spent watching over the students during the party. It was a request from Principal Wells, there was too much " ** _disappearance_** " over the last year and he had to ensure that it did not happen again, to reassure the population and the worried parents. Well, there was no official disappearance as all the ' _victims_ ' returned safely. Victoria thought strange to entrust this work to the vortex club while blackwell has a security team, but she did not refuse. As the club has a bad reputation as an elitist class, Victoria has taken the opportunity to re-brand of the vortex and she wants to change that by improving its image as a protector of students.

She took the opportunity to patrol to be able to think peacefully, she did not feel in the mood to party like it will soon be a year since his death. She had known Nathan Prescott during one of the exhibitions at the Kroft Gallery two years ago, his family was even richer than her parents. Finally, she should say her mother's family, her father is a scientist of genius who has made several discoveries for humanity, whose his researchs is financed by her mother. The blonde always wondered how her father married her mother. Pamela Chase is a cold and authoritarian woman, showing no affection for her only daughter, like all the women of the lineage.

She quickly became friends with Nathan, they shared the same pressure that their relative expected of them, except that Nathan's mental health was very weak. She took care of him like a sister would do but it was insufficient, she was devastated in hearing his death by a letter sent by his mother. A letter! She learned it in 14 words about a letter! It was at this moment that she thought that the family of Nathan is more rotten than that of her mother.

Victoria did not learn anything more than the Doctor of the Prescott family had said: stress too high, the heart did not hold. It was crazy, he was unstable and his heart was weak but he was receiving treatment, he had his own doctor. And she could not even see him one last time before the funeral. She did not think it possible to hate someone other than her mother but she was wrong, this family is really detestable. Only the sister of Nathan remains human but unfortunately, she was rarely with her brother ecause of these trips of the world.

But it was life, there is nothing she could do now, she could not go back in time. She could just move on.

So she patrolled all night. Unlike gossip saying that she's just a fragile snob girl, she was not weak, she's much stronger than all the jocks in school. She would like to go to bed but it is still a school day, no rest for the brave and she has an image to hold, she must not shirk.

The pixie blonde allows a smile when seeing one of the works of Mr. Jefferson expose on the great square. It is the main reason why she decided to study here, he is a loophole to escape from her mother's claws. She tried to flirt many times ... for work of course, even if the physical attraction is present and she would not say no to spend a weekend in a hotel in Paris, with champagne and petit-four.

Epic fail! He had eyes only for Rachel Amber, that was the reason she got close to her, even spent a few nights in her bed but she moved away from the blonde with long hair. Rachel had the power to get into the heart of people and make them in her puppets, so she used her brain and cut links, not like this bird-brained punk. She is not insensitive to say that she was worried about her alleged kidnapping, but more afraid than hurt when she was found, Victoria was happy that Rachel was fine.

But it was last year, she was relieved that Mar- Mr. Jefferson was no longer interested in Rachel and she thought she finally had the free field to attract his attention ... but her luck did not last very long. Maxine Fucking Caulfield! Her new rival to win the favors of her hero. And unlike Rachel, Maxine is much more active in winning his services and the redhead makes her feel good. Whenever she crosses her gaze, Victoria has chills running down her back, she feels that Maxine might well jump on her and snatch her eyes without hesitation. She is dangerous, too dangerous, she must be closely monitored.

She sighs as she enters the inside of the main building, her preoccupations will give her wrinkles before the age. Fortunately, Courtney has seen her, her presence will allow her to forget her worries for a while.

"Hi Vic, I have already listed the potential new candidates, as well as the budget, last night's expenses and remaining funds for the month. There is also a note of the principal and spending forecasts up to the end of the month. I think you'll have to ask for new funds at the Prescott, or the Vortex Club will not hold the half of the month" the girl with hair partially dyed in mauve declares by politely greeting her and giving her the summary of the situation.

Victoria takes the papers stretched by her sidekick and she quickly throws an eye, she also takes the goblet with a V in black in her friend's other hand and carries it to her lips. Cappuccino with an extra whipped cream, her favorite. This girl really knows how to make herself useful, she is not disappointed to have put her to the post of secretary of the club.

Courtney Wagner is patiently waiting for the pixie blonde to read her report on the different alternatives for the future of the club, patience is her strong point. Being the child in the midst of a large family, she learned the art of waiting. Her parents barely earned enough money to meet the needs of their seven children and she learned to earn what she wanted, sometimes by jobs that do not pay much and sometimes by not very legal means.

She would like to have a good stylist school but because she can not afford it, she also needs good recommendations and Blackwell can provide it. She did not choose Backwell for coastline or wildlife, but for Art Teacher Christopher Cole. 37 years, handsome man and above all, he can make her enter the world of fashion. But hey, she's not gonna flirt with him like Victoria. Her friend is nice when she wants but question flirting, the blonde is far from having the level. It's not really her fault, she gets a lot of pressure from her mother and she only studied in big schools.

She takes the time to detail Victoria's new outfit. Hm, not too bad, but one side of the sweater in the skirt is not so chic as that. Wait ... that's better now. Courtney removes a pollen surely fallen by chance, perfect. She loves when the outfit is tidy, in order. Hopefully no one noticed, she did not want a bitter Victoria.

She frowns as she looks closer at the concentrated face of the blonde, she does not like at all what she sees. Courtney looks around and takes Victoria by the wrist and drag her to the toilet. Once inside, she checks that there is nobody and is toruen towards the edgy blond.

"Can I know what took you? You think you have the right to shoot me this way!" the pixie blonde declares by raising the authoritative tone.

Courtney sighs internally, her friend may be upset for not much, she really did not like being touched without permission.

"With all due respect, I do not think you want people to see you with that head" she said friendlyly, pointing to the eye area. She does not bother to see the reaction of the blonde that she takes out her necessary makeup from her messenger bag.

Victoria remains obediently standing in front of Courtney and leaves to her the task of hiding these awful dark circles under her eyes. Just thinking at the people who have seen her in this state gives her the nausea, she really hated showing any vulnerability to others, no matter how important.

"I took the pictures of him as you asked me" Courtney said winking at her, she gave him her phone so the blonde could see them and probably transfer them to her phone or send them by mail "I also did my research on the people you asked me."

The pixie blonde of Seattle nods absently as she watches Mr. Jefferson's pictures in his office, working on his computer, shirtless after the contents of his water bottle ' _accidentally_ ' fall on his shirt.

"What did you find?" the girl snobbish asks as she handed her the phone.

Victoria had entrusted Courtney with a personal mission, her « _ **talents**_ » are really very useful to spy on people. Courtney has become her eyes and ears at Arcadia, there is too much odd thing happening in this city and having an ally or two will be beneficial. It's time to put Arcadia in order.

"No problem on the side of Taylor, Stella and Kate. Stella is a hardcore worker, she studies very hard and she leaves very little from her room. I think that integrating Taylor will be a plus for the club, she is social and loyal, although the only black spot on her board is her friendship with Maxine. Kate is a good example, she is maybe a little too religious but it is not a sin" Courtney chuckles at her bad pun but she coughs by the exasperated look of the blonde "Juliet and Maxine will be the one that can cause trouble, Juliet wants to do a journalism career and hearing a conversation with Dana, she is motivated to 200% and she is looking for a scoop."

"And Maxine?" the president of the Vortex Club asks in looking at her new look after her friend is finished applying the concealer.

"As you asked me, I watched her closely. She is immature and carefree but she also has an altruistic side, I saw her help a girl at yesterday evening without asking anything in return, and this guy three days ago, Warrick or something like that. Despite her small height, she seems dangerous, I've seen her talking with a guy and he was so terrified by Maxine that he left the party" Courtney finished her report by handing her necessary make-up in her messenger bag.

The two girls make their way to the cafeteria which was next door, and before entering inside, the girl with hair partially dyed holds the blonde by the arm.

"There are also some ... inconsistencies with this girl, she sometimes changes her personality too quickly and she appears/disappears in places where she should not. Yesterday for example, she was quietly at the bar chatting with Taylor and suddenly, I see a picture in her hands as if by magic. I advocate caution" Courtney said in a low voice.

Victoria nods for her advice, then they enter inside the room. She thinks thoughtfully at all that her informant told her, she felt that Maxine would be dangerous but not at this point. If she takes into account the details, she would all be 'special' as she and Courtney. She's going to have to assess her to see what they're doing. After purchasing their breakfast, they join a few members of the club in the person of Hayden Jones, Logan Robertson and Zachary Riggins.

"... I swear, this girl is a real tease" Zachary ends his story to his partner in crime.

"Do as I said, give up. This chick is crazy so do not take your head when there's a whole lot on the side" Logan reassures him by eating a spoon of cereal.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Courtney says as she sits next to Zachary. Victoria sits next to Hayden, opposite Zachary.

"Zach was annoyed by a crazy bitch at the party, a little redhead" Hayden calmly answers while crunching in his pear.

Courtney gives a " _I-you-have-told_ " look to their club leader, and Victoria focuses on her French toast, which she cuts a slice and slips it into her mouth. She did not like what she learned more about Maxine Caulfield, she seems to be really afraid of nothing. Having integrated Taylor into the vortex could be useful, she might perhaps use their friendship to their advantage. Maybe it would be better to integrate Maxine at the club as well, she could hold this horny bitch on a leash.

While the members of the vortex club ate their meals while chatting, Victoria looked at Zachary absently. He was really cute, a well-built face, a corpulence showing his masculine manhood through his muscles built under this striped sweatshirt. The popular quarterback looks towards the pixie blonde and Victoria looked away blushing. She could not begin to have feelings for another man, she was not that kind of woman. It was hard enough to attract the attention of her teenage crush so she did not want to increase her love interests. Well, maybe she can make an exception.

"Hey guys, did I miss you?" a newcomer with long blond hair enthusiastically declares as she settles on the other side of Zachary.

Everybody greets her and Victoria internally thanks Taylor for distracting her thoughts, she always seemed to have a positive effect with only her charming smile.

"I thought you'd like to eat with Maxine this morning" the pixie blonde said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"She's coming, she had something to do before" Taylor answers as she rubs her hands for the good meal she's going to take with her new friends.

Suddenly Victoria's phone sounded like "Mercy" by Hurts, which meant only one thing. Victoria apologizes politely as she leaves the room quickly and answers the phone, she dreads what SHE is going to tell her.

"Hello mother ... why do you phone me so early? I think you have better things to do than ... What? Mother, I'm still too young for ... No, and I'd like to have the right to choose ... NO, you have already deprived me ... Listen, mother, it's not the best time to spoil my life ... Yes mother, I'll think about it for-" the girl did not the time to finish her sentence that her interlocutor hangs up to her in the nose.

Victoria sighs as she finishes the call. If people had thought one day that she was ruthless and insensitive, they were waiting to see her mother. She is a true angel facing the person who is supposed to protect her and love her against everything.

She would like to spend a morning without worrying about the requirements of the one who gave her life, Pamela Chase just told her that she found a new candidate to become her future husband. One thing to know about her mother is that she will do everything to get what she wants by her way and without taking into account the feelings of others, even those of her own daughter. And it's useless to talk to her father, Pamela will succeed in convincing him somehow that it is for good for their daughter and he will all swallow.

She runs her fingers over her hair and continues until she feels emptiness. It was an unconscious reflex as she still has difficulties to get used to having short hair. It was against her mother, Victoria had cut her nice long hair to provoke her traditionalist mother who thinks that women must keep their hair long. It went wrong.

The melancholy girl will already going to do everything her mother wanted of her: giving up writing for photography, getting the experience to then take over the family art gallery, be disciplined to her standards, get the best academic results, being the strongest and the best in everything.

Victoria dreams of freeing herself from her mother's claws, being her own person but it is impossible, she is too powerful. Living in Blackwell and idolize Mr. Jefferson is a way to escape from the influence of her mother, as she can not yet embed into her fantasies. But now Pamela announces her that she wants her daughter to marry someone she does not know. How can she escape from this hell ...

She hears a voice not far from her and Victoria recognizes Maxine talking on the phone, she leans against a wall watching the redhead. She studies her as the little rock girl perambulate in talking to what she thinks of a family member. Maxine seemed exasperated at the person who seemed to be her mother, as the blonde heard «mom» in a whining voice. Ah! As if she could have mother problems worse than hers.

She sees Maxine ending the conversation and blowing loudly, Victoria can not help but laugh as she reminds herself at first with her own mother, things were much less complicated than now.

"I make you laugh, Bitchtoria?" she hears a voice dripping with sarcasm and sees the redhead with her arms crossed looking at her with a smirk.

"Do not take this tone with me, Maxine" Victoria replies in a dominant way "and needless to be defencive, your conversation just made me think of the past, nothing more."

The two girls look up and down looking for a flaw in their armor to exploit. Max does not like at all the attitude that this little rich girl had towards her and Victoria wonders what Taylor could find in this girl.

"I love this constructive dialogue but I leave you, Taylor is waiting for us, we'll see each other very quickly" Max said with a smile as she prepares to enter the cafeteria.

"I'm going to put things right: I do not like you and I'm sure you do not like me either" Victoria says by blocking the redhead's path "but since we have a common friend, I'll let our different side and act friendly."

"Why Victoria? I think our arguments will be more exciting than your annoying speeches" Max said with a honey voice looking at her with gentle eyes.

 _Does she flirt or insult me? What's her fucking problem? Do not hit her, do not hit her, do not hit her_ , the pixie blonde thinks by frowning.

"Since you are new, I will tell you the rules of survival here in Blackwell" Victoria says ignoring the previous words of the redhead "It's not odd that a person disappears and comes back to the campus from time to time, So be careful, it may have other dangers."

"Oh Tori, already a confession of love! Mark is going to be disappointed" the redhead teases her by focusing on the teacher's first name, she knows that the blonde hates it.

"I do not want Taylor to worry unnecessarily about your escapades, so stay calm" Victoria responds, totally immune to her clowning, alos that she gets closer to reach her ear "I also know that you're 'special' like me, so do not create boredom to anyone."

Following this warning, Victoria turns to her club friends with a victorious smile in ignoring completely the murderous cravings of the little redhead against her. Max bites his lips by clenching her fists, she wants to break her bones to this little brat of rich pretentious.

* * *

 **Arcadia Bay Cemetery  
** **Around noon,**

In front of the local cemetery, a deer (whose one of woods was broken) fed under the song of the birds and the sun at the highest point in the sky. This touching scene is interrupted by a motor noise rolling towards the position of the animal. The deer's ears shake, then it runs away inside the forest.

A black limo stopped right in front of the place, the driver stops the engine and descends the vehicle to open the right rear door. A young woman with brown hair going to the shoulder blade and gray eyes, went down holding a velvet crossbody bag with golden hardware and a flower. This young woman wears a neutral look, as well as a sleeveless black flared short dress up to the knees with heels, a golden claws cff bracelet to the right arm and two golden squared ring to the left fingers.

She wanted to be well dressed for the person she was going to see, she had not been able to attend the funeral at the time as her parents only warned her late, just after she had told her mother to find out why her little brother was no longer responding to her e-mails. The light seemed to weaken at every step she walked in the cemetery but yet, no cloud obstructed the sky as the weather seemed to reflected her mood.

After a minute, the young woman arrived in front of the tombstone with a statue of an angel crying over the grave. She kneels on the tombstone and collects herself before the epitaph.

 **Nathan Joshua Prescott**

 **08/29/1995 - 11/16/2012**

 **Beloved Brother, Loving Son**

The young woman was happy to be alone at the moment, because she could not believe such a thing. Their parent did not give a shit for their feeling or desire, they did pretty much what they wanted from them and she preferred to leave. But she made a mistake, she had left her brother in their hands and she could only regret it.

Kristine Prescott hates her family, she despises all of them and especially her father. She really loved her little brother, he was the only normal person in their family and she felt very proud when he got a full scholarship at one of the best art schools in the world ... though She suspected her father of being there for something.

She misses him and his photos. Kristine takes a picture taken by Nathan, this image represents her when she was 16 years old: she had with an innocent smile in a summer dress and a straw hat in a flower field, she has a pink praying mantis with its front paws in the air.

It was in Seychelles, before Sean was beginning to give more abuse but she had always been a rebel against his rules and his law, so he had sent her to the other side of the world to separate her from Nathan. Unfortunately, the truth was quite different for Nathan, Sean had told him that she was committed to the Peace Corps. She did not know if it was the right solution to hide the truth, but she could not do anything where she was, and if she told him that their father had lied to him ... it does not matter now.

She was a little happy that she could not see his body one last time, she wanted his last memory of her beloved little brother to be his happy and carefree face, his laughter when they hid under the blankets to watch a movie. She could not bear to see his pale, cold face lying dead in the coffin.

Kristine erases her silent tears and raises her face as her eyes shone with a dark purplish glow, her eyes filled with anger and sadness.

"I will avenge you Nathy, I promise to make them live the hell" the young avenging woman declares how she gets up.

She leans a little and lays the white rose that she held above the grave of Nathan. She sent a last look towards the grave, before turning and joining the entrance of the cemetery, the brightness returns to the normal as Kristine gradually moves away. She gets back in the car and the driver starts the vehicle to get to the next destination of the family's sole heiress.

Blackwell Academy!

 **...**

 **A/N: I know it's a drastic change, a responsible Chloe and a cheeky Max, but it's quite possible with Rachel always alongside Chloe and the discovering Max's powers in Seattle. I could have used Victoria as a friend/support for Max but as much as I like her character, she is not my favorite. So I used Taylor.**

 **Yep, the participation of Kristine Prescott is a good surprise, we will see what she will bring to the story.**

 **One more thing, I said in the previous chapter that I was not sure that Blackwell had a cafeteria, but he has one. You can see it in the map of the main building of the academy, Jefferson also has his own office.**


	6. Angel & Demon

**A/N: So here is the long-awaited chapter where there will be confrontation with two people you expected ... are you well prepared? So for some scenes, I was not too precise as it will shock sensitive souls, so here you are warned.**

 **...**

 **06 - Angel & Demon**

 **Max Caulfield & Taylor Christensen  
** **Two Whales Diner, Arcadia Bay (OR)  
** **September 6th, 2013. 12:03 PM**

After a short ride, the Blackwell bus stops in front of the bus stop and a furious redhead descends from the vehicle quickly walking to the restaurant of her childhood. Taylor follows her upset friend and grabs her by the arm to stop her from running away. Max could be stubborn when she was in this condition, it was almost impossible to have a discussion.

"Frankly Max, tell me what's wrong!" Taylor said softly, putting her hands on her shoulders "you do not keep it so angry, you're going to make a mistake, you'll keep it in you for weeks and you'll do it again. I do not want you to go back this way."

In the depths of her, Max knows she was right but she did not want to hear it. Her pride has been hurt, she's been frustrated since breakfast and she had to refrain from strangling this Victoria bitch. She has the power to make her disappear if she wanted but nevertheless, she has done nothing, she was totally caught off guard.

She should not have felt so surprised. The day Taylor revealed her powers, she felt happy to have someone with whom to talk about these things and not be the only " ** _monster of nature_** ". There's one thing that Max hates above all and that nobody knows, not Taylor, not her mother and not even Chloe, it's loneliness.

Max has not felt lonely since Victoria had openly threatened her, for a reason she does not explain, she let Victoria have the ascendancy. She had wanted to take Taylor to the toilet and talk about it but she felt bad when she saw her laughing with Courtney and Zachary. Since the early days of their friendship, she has been very attached to the blonde playful and she has stuck it all day long during school. She was jealous of the other girls who wanted to make friends with Taylor. Normally, she would have been overjoyed for her but Max was afraid that the blonde would get tired of her and let her fall into the abyss of solitude.

So she did not say anything and she sat down with the others trying to participate in the conversation, she was sending assassin eyes on Courtney when she was too friendly with Taylor and she was trying not to hurt the pixie blonde next to of her. Well, Max just took her plate and plunged it into her face by wickedness but she rewind, so it's like she had done nothing. Her mood brightened a little, she just regrets not having taken a photo souvenir but if Taylor had seen it, she would be furious.

She did not want to rewind when it was her best friend, she was not going to break his promise. But now, seeing the uneasiness in the sapphire eyes of her friend, Max felt guilty again to hurt her feelings. Taylor just wanted to make friends and have fun, have a quiet life without drama, and she does not make it easy for her.

"You'll think I'm selfish or something like that" the tattooed redhead says timidly looking at the ground.

"No, you're stupid. That's yes, you can say it but selfish, no" Taylor shakes his head and gives his friend a reassuring pressure. "Come on, it can not be that bad."

"I think Victoria might have threatened me" Max answers, raising hers head with a sad look.

"Duh, it's Victoria, she must always play the queen of the drama" Taylor rolls her eyes and sighs happily as she heads toward the restaurant "I thought you'd become friends as you are arrogant and everything. And since when have you been afraid of Victoria? Now let's go eat, I'm hungry like the wolf, Maxcake."

The young red-haired photographer sighs as she did not all talk to Taylor, she would like to tell her on one side but on the other, she does not want to worry her unnecessarily, perhaps she had misunderstood the innuendo of Victoria? Jefferson says she's special too, would he know anything?

 _Pff, stop being so paranoid Caulfield. You've been cautious until now, no one knows about you_ , Max nods head firmly.

Reassured, she looks around by noticing a somewhat decrepit RV in the parking lot and she can not help but go spying. She immediately sees the dust on the windows and she can not help but leave a message « _ **I'm dirty, beat me**_ » with a sign of a finger of honor.

She takes a photo souvenir and decides to snoop a little more the RV, it reminds her of memories with Chloe, when they were young and carefree, none of them would have thought that the future would separate them. Max wonders if Chloe has done road trips too.

After making the outline, she sees a dog lying on the ground and a man sleeping on a chaise longue under its shadow. She would like to get closer to see if the man would be her type but the mangy dog looks up and stares at her, she decides to walk away so as not to wake him up. What? She would not like to be disturbed in her sleep.

She instead goes to the stand where a local fisherman, a man named R.J. MacReady, militates for a " _Save our Bay_ " campaign. She learns in their discussion that the local fishery is threatened and that the city has changed since the bad actions of the Prescotts. Interesting, before moving to Seattle, the Prescotts dealt with real estate and lumbering and they had a good relationship with the city, she wondered what could have changed.

Max says goodbye and walks to the restaurant, it must be five minutes that Taylor must wait for her. Upon entering, she smells the smell of eggs and bacon. Man, this scent made him go back to childhood, the two whales was a third house but mostly, a shelter at the time when she was intimidated by the little children.

Nothing seemed to have changed, the floor in white tile was impeccable, the sound of the silverware resounds through the various cabins still red and worn, rough truckers lunch by being distributed on the long counter. Yep, things were the same at the two whales. The redhead has already spotted the cakes and other pastries in the polished glass showcase, she was tempted to steal one or two but she would not want to do that to Joyce ever. Vade retro, succulent tempting sweet dishes.

She sees Taylor's blond head on one of the stands and she joins her but before she makes a small detour to the jukebox and selects an old guitar song. She moves a bit to the rhythm of the music and finally sits in front of her friend.

"That little smile satisfied, you played the Loïs Lane again?" Taylor smiled as she turned her head from the outside to the little redhead.

"I learned a few interesting things" the time manipulator shrugged her shoulders relying on the table "what can you tell me about the owner of the RV?"

"Oh, it's Frank Bowers, the local dealer. Rude person, he is a loner and likes nobody but his dog" the blonde says remembering the information given by Courtney "he mainly provided to Nathan, and it seems that he had an adventure with Rachel Amber."

Prescott, drug dealer, Nathan, Rachel, here's information to remember. It seems that Arcadia is no longer the same quiet city she knew ... and Chloe's perfect girlfriend has some vices, Max wonders if the punk knows it.

"I'm always impressed that you know so much in a few days," Max said distractedly as he watched a truck rolling out the window.

"It's a small town and you always have to know the right informants" Taylor smiles proudly "and Hayden loves to talk, even if half of what he says is when he's stoned."

"He's from the vortex club too, does he know what's going on with the Prescott? I missed things on them when I was away" the redhead said, looking at her seriously.

"From what I've learned, their son has died since last year, a car accident to what it seems. Sad business, Victoria was very friendly with him" the blonde sighs sadly.

 _Dead, is not it ... did Victoria go through the same phase as Chloe ... how I will act if I ever lose-_ , Max stops thinking as she takes the right hand of the blonde in hers. She tries to keep her breathing stable like the thought of her dead parents, or Taylor ... and maybe Chloe, becomes unbearable. She feels the pressure of Taylor's hand as to reassure her, she smiles at her friend's support, she almost always knows what to do.

Joyce Price, Chloe's mother, turns around at this moment. The older woman scrutinizes the dining room and sees two new guests at the penultimate cabin of the front door. She takes the jug of coffee and walks towards them, she smiles at the innocent gesture of the clasped hands of the girls. She still has a hard time believing that Max Caulfield has changed at this point, physically speaking, if she had not talked to Vanessa on a daily basis, she would have spent more time recognizing the girl in front of her.

"Well well well, here's a beautiful young woman. How are you, Max?" Joyce asks as she pours coffee in the two cups before Max and her companion.

Max blushed slightly at the received compliment and looked closely at Chloe's mother. Joyce had not grown old in five years, maybe her face became thinner and she does not remember that Joyce was putting on makeup for her eyes. Does she have problems with insomnia? She feels guilty for missing news.

Despite these early signs of old age, Max thinks that Joyce is still a wonderfully beautiful woman. She is her idol, Joyce is strong, self-confident and hardworking, she does not allow herself to walk on the feet and does not accept no like answer. Max smiles as she remembers the mother-daughter quarrels between Joyce and Chloe, both equally stubborn and only William managed to decide between them. She'd like to be more like her.

"Hi Joyce, it's great to see you again. You look the same" Max gives her a broad smile of happiness.

"I always look like an old waitress after all these years?" Joyce declares by making a sign to the uniform she was wearing and wearing an amused smile.

"No, you're still looking pretty" the redhead shakes her head hoping she did not hit her feelings.

"Nice save, kid, you're still smart" Joyce chuckled, before she put her hands on her hips "you grew up too. Nice color."

Max tries to keep her breath under control by smelling the fingers of Joyce on her red hair. She always had a slight crush on the mother of her former childhood friend, Joyce had always been careful while her own mother was too overprotective and tried to protect her from everything. That slightly increased when she had surprised Joyce in the bathroom coming out of the wet shower ... stark naked. Joyce had laughed and asked her for a towel, Max simply obeyed and went back to the living room all-red, and full-headed images for the next three weeks.

It was when she was 12 and still had no menstruate, Max was always modest at that time and never showed more skin than her trousers and sweatshirts allows. Joyce had come to talk to her that it was not serious and that it was things that happened, but to hit the next time. Joyce Price is like a second mother as she knows she's a second daugther for the waitress, she can talk about what she has difficulties with her own mother. Not to mention that Prices is very free-spirited, that's what she likes with them.

She would have continued to stay that way but the slight pressure on her hand got her out of her trance/fantasy and sees her neighbor attract her attention.

"Uh, hem, Joyce, I'll introduce you to my bes- my friend Taylor Christensen" Max declares letting go of her friend's hand. She felt bad that it might hurt Taylor to have cut the word 'bestie' but she did not want Joyce thinks she could have replaced her daughter "Taylor, this is Joyce Price, the captain of the two whales."

Taylor waved her hand smiling and Joyce returned the smile to the platinum blonde. Max feels suddenly anxious about the situation, she was so worried about meeting Chloe that she had not thought about the consequences her relationship with Taylor might have on her past.

 _Phew, they seem to get along, thanks dog_ , Max sighs inwardly as the two women talk about banalities.

The waitress's attention was turned to a trucker with a blonde mustache and she excused herself by telling them to choose their order. Max watched Joyce's silhouette move away and her eyes landed on Chloe's mother's hips and buttocks. She wonders if she will be as well preserved as Joyce when she's in her forties.

After taking a good look, her eyes go back to Taylor, where the young platinum blonde had a amused smile on her face.

"So you prefer mature women, bad girl" the blonde takes a teasing tone as she tries to hold back her laughter with her hand.

"No, I mean, Joyce is an incredible woman. She's still working hard to earn a lousy wage, only for her family" Max declares with conviction.

It was the truth, Joyce was the most admirable woman she ever knew. She had sacrificed her medical studies when she learned she was pregnant with Chloe, Max praised her efforts and thought that Joyce deserved more than a job as a waitress in a small diner. Well, it was the physical attractiveness of the waitress who is in her thoughts right now but her bestie did not need to know this unimportant detail.

"Not to mention that she's very attractive. I hope to have a physique like hers when I'm the same age" Taylor adds with a little mocking smile as she takes her cup of coffee.

A _wesome, I have not finished hearing about it. She now has ammunition for years_ , Max lowers her head to hide her redness.

She also thinks that Taylor will now send her links on the subject. Being friends, they share and confide their secret, and Taylor has always been curious about Max's sexual preferences. This is not particularly to really know but to help her, the tattooed redhead is still undecided about what she wants as a partner. She likes both women and men.

She is very attracted to Mark Jefferson as she sees him as a charismatic and cool man, but honestly she does not believe she would like to make her life with him. She still remembers Joyce's naked body all those years ago, and she is aware that her attraction is just physical. Her feelings for Taylor are still ambiguous, she loves her very much but is she in love? She would like the answer to be positive but she really does not know.

Why can not she be sure about something so simple? Life is ... so complicated.

"Tayl, how were you so sure you like the girls?" Max asks curiously, unlike her, her friend knew what she is and what she wants.

Taylor's face lights up with joy and she's about to answer but her phone emits a strong vibration. She apologizes and reads the message sent, the regret fits on her face and she looks up at Max.

"Sorry Maxima, but dictator Chase needs her favorite slave" Taylor apologizes by inserting a bit of humor to shorten their lunch together.

Max was about to say something scathing but she remembers that Victoria lost her friend Nathan. Maybe she should not be so egoistic.

"Well, if duty calls you" Max said with a sign that it would go, but she remembers Victoria's last words "Um, you must know something before you go ... I think she knows for my power ... and I think she's like us."

This declaration sounded like a bomb on Taylor as she had just risen. She did not know that there were other people with powers, she thought Max and she were the only ones. Shit, they came to Blackwell because they thought it would be easier to keep the secret in a small town, and it's not even a week since they're there that there's suspicion. She would like to shout at Max for being so negligent but seeing how she joins her hands like a sad child who is going to be scolded, it's useless.

"Okay ... I'll take care of that, just ... we'll talk later" Taylor sighs as she gives a kiss on the forehead "I love you, Max."

"Love you, Tayl" Max answers by giving a small smile, which decreases after she leaves the restaurant.

Awesome, she felt like the worst jerk on earth as she hated to disappoint her bestie. Not to mention that she was going to receive a conference tonight, that she had to be more cautious and all. The only good news is that she's going to be free of endless teasing from her schoolgirl crush on Joyce, at least for lunch.

Max quietly drinks her coffee as she notices a presence at her side. She opens her eyes expecting to see Joyce's radiant face.

"Hey Max, is the place free?" Rachel Amber asks nervously as she leans from one foot to the other.

Wowser! It's one of the last two people she thought she saw today.

* * *

 **Kristine Prescott  
** **Principal's office, Blackwell Academy  
** **September 6th, 2013. 12:15 PM**

After the formalities with the assistant secretary, Kristine entered without hit in the principal' s office and attended a most animated meeting that she never saw, which is all the more surprising given that the staff of the school is not the most reactive. In front of the ' _principal_ ', a mustached security guard and a woman wearing a pink wool sweater were fighting as if it were the third world war.

"... I repeat that it is useless to turn the school into prison, the security team is already more than enough for the safety of the students!" Michelle Grant shouted at the man in charge of protecting students on campus.

"And I'm telling you that these surveillance cameras are one more guarantee for us to do our job" David Madsen retorts in the same tone, looking at her disdainfully.

"Of course, your work has been so effective for all these years, there has never been more disappearance and mysterious reappearance since you are in charge of security" the sarcasm was not even hidden in the declaration of the Science Teacher.

"We would certainly be more efficient if we had more means and if we were not constantly slowed down by the hippie teachers" the security chief poked his fist at the table and reported his words against his opponent.

Mrs. Grant would protested but stopped by the coughing of Principal Ray Wells to attract the attention of the two antagonists. David notices for the first time the person next to the open door and stands up in attention, an old military habit that will have difficulty disappearing, the first years with his daughter-in-law has proved that it is not ready to put his past behind him. Michelle looks at the girl before returning to David, crossing her arms.

"I thank you for letting me know your concern, we will resume this meeting in a month and see what action to take at this time" the principal Wells answers quietly while basking in his chair.

"It's unacceptable, we have to do something now and-"

"Mr. Madsen, this decision is unequivocal" Wells retorts by cutting him "taking drastic measures will frighten the students unnecessarily, we can not afford to stress them while no disappearance has reported this week. This meeting is over, you can leave."

Mrs. Grant raises her seat and leaves the room while politely saluting the young woman, David followed her in grunting before going out and closing the door behind him. Kristine walks over to Wells and sits at the Science Teacher chair without giving any sign of recognition in the principal.

"Well young girl, it is not polite not to respect your elders, you could at least salute me as it should be" Wells smiled as he leaned forward and crossed his hands on the table.

"That's enough mother, you do not need to play this little sick game with me" Kristine retorts, rolling her eyes.

Ray Wells leans his head to the side and sighs softly. The image of the principal faded gently, as a sort of translucent veil took hold of him, giving way to a woman of about forty years with a witch-gothic style, at the eulogistic and dangerous build.

Jadelyn Prescott raised her black hair in a braid that starts from the neck and ends in a small topknot. She is dressed in a small black dress, light in fluid fabric and embellished with laces on the sleeves as well as at the front, revealing very fine tulle and with a fine lace comes to embellish the whole. Small black feathers like those of crows are adorned at the ends of sleeves and shoulders.

To facilitate their actions in the city, Jadelyn has endorsed the identity of the severe principal Ray Wells, a man under great pressure following the vast sums of funding that the Prescott family provides. The ideal cover to avoid suspicion, if ever anyone suspects such a trick, the principal remaining the majority of his time in his office.

While her husband, Sean Prescott, manages their conglomerate in the rest of the northern hemisphere, his wife deals solely with Arcadia Bay and the Tillamook area, being the wife of the big boss of the multinational Prescott Incorporated provides many privileges.

"How was your stay in Brazil?" Jadelyn asks, straightening up to fill some administrative papers.

"Killing! Joining the Peace Corps was a good experience, but I would have preferred that you do not engage these assholes to eliminate me" her daughter answers sarcastically by crossing her arms.

"This is the rite of passage of your father's lineage, it is not as if I have the power to decide anything" the mother says indifferent to her daughter's sneer.

Kristine can not hide her mocking laughter, her mother still remained in her role as a faithful and obedient wife to her husband in any circumstances, even in front of her children.

 _I beg you, dear mother, you are the puppeteer who controls us all in this fucking puppet theater_ , she declares in her mind. There is no point in discussing her position with her mother. Moreover, she needs to remain in the good graces of her parents.

"Surviving in this rainforest was not part of my wishes" Kristine holds her left ribs with her right hand, painful memory of a machete blow during a mission.

"At least you do not have to endure of tests anymore. You're now a real Prescott ... I wish Nathan had finished his training too" Kristine thinks she hears regret in her mother's voice, impossible thing as she knows what kind of woman she calls 'mother' "it is a shame that he was so weak, that his soul rests in peace."

The girl with the gray eyes tightens her fists, hide at the sight of her genetress on hearing her words, as she wanted to make it disappear in one of her shadows but she does not have the strength, she is far from being so powerful than her mother.

Before Kristine could continue this _lovely_ mother-daughter discussion, the office door opened. A tall man of average build with hair and brown eyes came inside, he has a modern but casual look, and his hair is a messy style with a slight beard in fashion. He seemed charismatic and charming, but Kristine has a bad feeling about him, she could feel a strong darkness surrounding him and who seemed to fall on the weak first prey within his reach.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Wells" Mark Jefferson said closing behind him, positioning himself next to Kristine and putting his hands behind his back.

Kristine turns to her mother and finds that she has already put her illusion of the principal in place, she is really gifted when it comes to deceiving her world.

"I'd like you to take care of the preparations for the ' _everyday heroes photo contest_ ', here's what to do" the principal Wells replied by giving one of the papers he filled.

"Is not it too early to start?" Mark looks at him septically as he takes the paper.

"If you do not like it, I'm sure I can find someone more cooperative" Wells shrugged his shoulders and feigned the indifference, he knew very well that he would be quick to accept.

Mark nods to signify that he understands and goes out as he had entered. Jadelyn resumes her place by erasing the image of Wells and smiles at her daughter.

"And him, what can he do for you? I do not think you hired him for his beautiful eyes" Kristine asks, crossing her legs.

"Mr. Jefferson has very interesting abilities, apart from his dark art" Jadelyn declares by shrugging the shoulders "he is useful to discover them but he's not irreplaceable."

"Really? You do not have enough manpower in your row" the young heiress declares skeptical enough to the secret projects of her parents.

"Our row, you're a real Prescott now" Jadelyn corrects her daughter "you'll know our plans in due course but for now, here's what your father wants you to do."

She stands up from her large red burgundy armchair and opens one of the drawers, Jadelyn takes a white folder with a symbol of a clover with 8 leaves in red that she throws in front of her child.

"What is it, the list of my chores?" Kristine smiled ironically as she took the file in her hands.

"Your first job, you're going to do some surveillance on these people" Jadelyn gives a complacent smile to her insolent daughter.

Kristine opens the folder and finds inside five papers filled with information, with which a photo attached by a paperclip is accompanied with the papers. The first picture depicts a girl with short blond hair and imperial green eyes wearing a chic and very expensive outfit, she seemed looking at someone outside the frame with suspicious air.

She did not need to read the name on the paper because she knew her well enough, see Victoria Chase again is going to be very interesting.

* * *

 **Max Caulfield & Rachel Amber  
** **Two Whales Diner, Arcadia Bay (OR)  
** **September 6th, 2013. 12:24 PM**

"Thank you Joyce" Rachel answered as her girlfriend's mother served her command.

Joyce nodded her head and went back to the counter, not without giving Max a pleasant smile. The blonde young woman looks down at her Crab Cakes dish, she should not feel bad that the waitress is always furious against her and gives her the passive-aggresive attitude. Joyce does her mother work by taking the side of her daughter for this old story of ' _cheating_ ' but it still hurts.

She can not help but feel slightly jealous of Max, who though absent for years, immediately finds the right side of Joyce in no time. When she became friends with Chloe and came regularly to her home, Rachel had seen some pictures of this Max Caulfield, the blueness had spoken very little about her at first, too hurt and angry.

Chloe was a little more open this summer, she had told him about their friendship, their adventure, their closeness. Being earlier, Chloe was more aware of things than Max and she had a slight attraction for her former friend. Chloe had thought it was strange to have that kind of feeling for a girl, so she only realized she loved Max as a sister.

Rachel had always been curious for this girl who easily confused her girlfriend, this girl who seemed weak on the photos of the past, a frail body and a timid look, Max had everything he needed to become a future geeky hippie, not this person she had before her.

This Max, who devoured her hamburger with a ferocious appetite, has a confident and intense look. She is also implacable as she has not given anything to Chloe the last night, she is really different from what she had heard from Joyce. She is also intimidating and very strong, she could have broken her hand without any difficulty if Chloe had not intervened.

She wonders if it was finally a good idea to come talk to her, she wanted to talk to her about Chloe and a possible meeting between the two. Even if she had never said openly, Chloe really missed her former friend but she is too stubborn to admit to her. Rachel also wanted to know the mysterious Max but she wondered if it was a good idea. Maybe it was too early or maybe she wanted expiate her sins, but she could not back down now. She's gonna do it, for Chloe's sake.

"Hm, then Max, things were a little strange last night" Rachel said after a moment of silence between the two girls.

Max raises her eyes from her meal and details her neighbor while she chews her food before swallowing. She was not really in the mood to talk to Chloe's girlfriend, she was frustrated and furious after her confrontation with Victoria and what she really wanted to do was hit her punching ball and not talk.

She is a bit skeptical about this girl, she heard so much rumor about the celebrated Rachel Amber that she could not ignore it. She could understand why Chloe had seduced, Rachel is quite pretty, a refined face, a peach skin with cheeks slightly pink, her hair cared for, she had everything to please physically, if not for her eyes fleeing.

"Yeah, I did not expect to see Chloe again in her conditions, I would not have thought she'd be the kind of girl to party" the redhead said after taking a sip of coffee to remove the chunk of the hamburger that was struggling to get through her digestive tract "and I did not think she would have come with her mistress."

Okay, it was a cheap shot but the blundering expression of the blonde was worth it. It was an allusion to Rachel's supposed trickery from last year, and perhaps an implication that she did not deserve to be the girlfriend of her former best friend. Rachel did not really like this hidden insinuation and Max does not even look embarrassed. Okay, she may not always be honest but she never played with her girlfriend's feelings, she was clear with Chloe at first when she told her she was not interested by she.

Rachel had told her she did not feel ready, she was afraid in reality as no one had expressed love to her, be it her parents or her one night partners. Chloe was different, she did not want anything but her love, Rachel did not know what to feel at the time, she likes Chloe of course but she wanted to be free. That had changed when she woke up on the beach, without memory but that feeling of being soiled. Chloe is her lifesaver in this ocean full of uncertainty.

"We are together, as in a couple" the blonde answers in the defensive "and at the risk of being offensive, I do not see why you would be jealous. You're in a couple with the girl who has just left, right?"

"Believe me dear, you'll know when I'm jealous" Max sniffs at her, then concentrates and takes a breath "and no, Taylor is not my girlfriend. Well not really, it's quite complicated."

"I do not understand, why lied to the evening?" the celebrity of Blackwell asks confused.

"Let's just say that we were left in bad shape and I was not prepared to see her again, that's all" the redhead answers by telling the truth but not the whole truth.

"There was no need to be so hostile" Rachel says crossing her arms, still not convinced of the act of disoriented girl to see her childhood friend again.

Max raises her eyes from hers plate and smiles as she senses that Rachel is on the defensive. She had heard that she was not the kind of girl to let herself walk on her feet but last night she saw a fragile Rachel Amber, need to be protected, it was a pretty disappointing first encounter. Let's see what happens if she pushes her buttons a little more.

"I just wanted to make a strong impression, I thought Rachel Amber would have been satisfied, as I heard you're the kind of girl to frolic right to left" Max smiles full tooth "I wonder what Chloe would think of all this, you should know that she is not the kind to share."

Rachel gives a glare to glaze the blood at this arrogant girl, Max blackmailed her, she can easily recognize it as she often did in her hometown years ago. She had nothing to do with what Chloe had told her, it was as if she was dealing with a stranger. Rachel places her hands on each side of her plate and says.

"Chloe already knows for my ' _faults_ ', even if we were not together yet but it does not concern you" she leans forward gives her a smirk "but I wonder what Chloe would think of her ' _former best friend_ ' making blackmail at her girlfriend."

"Now who blackmails who?" Max retorts taking back a gorge of coffee.

The redhead born of Arcadia leans to approach the pretty blonde in anger. It was finally not a bad thing to meet Rachel unexpectedly, and she suits at her tastes, she has character and she is biting, she is not this girl in need of protection that she had judged in the first look. Hm, maybe she can played with.

As she puts down her cup of coffee, Max slips her hand over that of the blonde, her skin is softer than she'd thought, something between the cotton and the skin of a baby. Rachel frowns at the red-handed gesture and she wants to pull her hand under the table but the redhead student from Seattle retains her firmly. Max is stronger than her morphology shows.

"Needless to be scared, we are among friends" Max declares to appease the tension appeared in the mind of the blonde.

Rachel does not know what Max plans but she will not let herself be this way, even if she was a friend with her girlfriend, there are things she can not do like retains her against her will. Rachel raises her free hand to prepare to slap her but Max blocks her shot by letting go of her hand to catch the second, to bring her down to capture them with only her left hand. Rachel tries to struggle but is far too weak for this little girl.

"I do not know what twisted game you play but if you think-"

"Relax sweetheart. I just want that we know each other better" Max interrupts her by giving her a sweet smile as she suddenly stands up.

"I swear I'm going to scream" the blonde warned her as she stepped back into her seat.

"I would have preferred the gentle way, but we will have to do it in **my** way" the redhead says with slamming fingers.

She does not know what happened but Rachel suddenly felt a shiver through her body, but it was not because of the temperature, it's ... different. She tries to struggle to get out of Max's grip but she did not have the strength to free herself, even worse, Max had gone to her seat and sat on her lap by blocking her hands under her knees.

Wondering why the jukebox had stopped spitting her banjo sound and the room became silent, Rachel turns her head to call for help, there is always a cop or two at lunchtime, but she looks with horror watching the scene before her.

Joyce was pouring the coffee to a trucker's cup and the black liquid was like freezing, and the cop to the right of the trucker had his piece of sausage in half of his mouth open. Turning her head to the outside, she saw a pair of birds freeze in full flight, a kind of translucent bubble around to show their next and previous movements to within a tenth of a second. Rachel trembled in fear as she did not understand what she saw, everyone seemed to be frozen ... except Max and her.

"Shhhh" Max gently put a finger to her lips, she slips her hand into her hair to reveal her curious earring in blue feather "I'm sorry for being so naughty but do not worry" the redhead comes dangerously close to her ear "I know how to be forgiven."

Rachel did not know what her problem was, but she was not going to let herself do it, she was already weak since her three-days absence in April and she relied too much on Chloe to protect her. It is time that the old Rachel « _ **blonde dragon of LA**_ » Amber made her big comeback. She was going to bite her neck hoping that Max would back off, but she seemed to have already foreseen as she retains her by her hair. She feels the smile of Max against the skin of her neck that she hastens to taste. But what she hoped? Rachel is no longer this girl easily excited by a vulgar caress.

Only, after a while, after the redhead opens her shirt to find herself in her bra, the pleasure began to rise as she nibbles her weak spot on the shoulder. It was not easy to resist as Max caresses her chest with tenderness and gentleness, although the situation had begun badly.

Max is pleased that her 'victim' slowly begins to enter the mood, it was not easy as she is particularly determined but after a few rewinds to know her sensitive points and what the blonde likes, she advanced more quickly to make her yield. She feels Rachel's breathing increased with the help of her hand stroking her chest, which goes up and down to the rhythm of her kisses, the redhead feels she is ready.

"Let me go" the blonde trapped says faintly, she had not noticed that she had stopped struggling and that the redhead no longer held her hair.

"I do not know, do you really want it?" Max asks by sliding her thumb in the bra's cap, touching the most sensitive point of that area in a woman. Rachel moans, arching towards her "I do not think you are" the redhead adds before slipping the other hand inside her jeans.

Max kisses her cheeks, her jaw. Her mouth stuck along her neck to her collarbone, sucking her briefly, causing a groan of Chloe's girlfriend. Her mouth dragged down, and she heard her take a deep breath, Max looked up at the pretty, submissive blonde.

"I-I, no Max ... please, do not ... do n-not do it" Rachel hesitates feebly when she feels the frictions against her femininity.

She did not want to, she refused to yield but she could not get rid of the enjoy that took more and more control of her body. Her hips crushed against the hand of the little redhead, which she felt more pressure. She will not resist any longer, Chloe is the dominant in their relationship. Rachel sheds a few tears, she will no longer be able to watch Chloe in front if she submits to Max.

Max stops to look at her face invaded by pleasure and raises her head to kiss her deeply. The blonde kissed her passionately without realizing it, her mind protects herself by imagining being in bed with Chloe, and their tongue fight for domination, of which Max wins victoriously. To finish in beauty, the redhead slips a finger into her belly. Rachel releases her mouth from hers and cries faintly for the liberation that her body is undergoing against her will.

The redhead smiled satisfied at having proved her point. This girl is not worthy of Chloe, she gives way too easily and it is not because she used her power several times that it is a reason to enjoy with the first girl come.

She gets ready to rewind one last time but she could not help but admire the pose of the girl she played with. Rachel was slumped on her seat, her head lying on the top of the sofa with a slight drool of her lips parted, her hair wet by the effort hidden a large part of her face, her arms spread over the entire length of the red sofa, her open shirt down to her elbows and the straps of her bra down. Her belly lifted at each of her breaths, she deserved a small pause after the redhead really ' _worn out_ ' her.

Max grabs her polaroid and takes a picture of Chloe's girlfriend in this vulnerable position, where any malicious person could use for their most despicable vices. It is perfect, in addition with the daylight that only illuminates the face and the belly of exhausted beauty plays in her favor.

She does not know where comes this fascination from admiring people in their most fragile and innocent moment, and although she knows it's something really unhealthy, Max can not help but do it anyway, it is as if she is attracted by an irresistible force. She puts the picture in safety and stores the camera.

"I appreciate our little moment, Amber" the redhead said, pulling the hair out to see her face "let's try not to do it again, Chloe would not be too happy that her dear girlfriend falls again into her bad habits."

A red glow illuminated Max's right hand and it was the last thing Rachel remembered in this timeline ...

 **...**

"... I wonder what Chloe would think of her 'former best friend' making blackmail at her girlfriend" Rachel ends up wickedly.

As she sits back on her seat, she feels strangely nervous in Max's presence, her body suddenly becomes more tense and she has the unpleasant sensation of feeling hands on all her body. Max smiles at the blonde's scathing return, she drinks a sip of her coffee as she watches Rachel wiggling lightly on her seat with fun.

She had just left ' ** _phantom memories_** ' of their little frolicking without consequence. Over the years when she discovered her powers and their application, she had become aware of all the advantages she could benefit: improving her school grades by learning without wasting time, making money in the pockets of the kids of rich before they realize they have nothing left in their wallets, fun with boys without that they retain the slightest memory, avoid disputes with her mother when she asks where her ' _inexperienced_ ' daughter spends all these nights out, winning fights by gaining knowledge of their movement. Yes, Max really likes to have all the cards in her hand.

And now she's just gonna put on her best sincere smile and apologize to that girl she does not like a lot, but who's not that weak she thought, Rachel will forgive her and everyone will be happy. It is so easy to be loved.

"You're right, I'm really sorry to be so bitchy and to blame you. I was so stressed to see Chloe again and I was really caught off guard last night" the redhead reaches out to sign the peace "let's be friends, or act friendly, for Chloe's sake."

Rachel does not say anything as she looks at the hand given by this girl who was hostile towards her the minute before and now, she wanted to be friend ?! She does not know why but there is something wrong, something was wrong and she could not stop the trembling of her body. Nevertheless, if she rejects her, she will pass for the mean girl.

The blonde takes hold of her hand, not buying the false smile on the face of the tattooed little redhead, and suddenly stands up. She could not get out of her mind that feeling of being dirty, a bit like when she woke up without a memory on the beach. Not to mention the tears that flowed from her cheeks, she felt she had cheated on Chloe and she does not know why she feels this way, she would never do that to her again.

"I-I have to go" she says simply as she pays her meal to Joyce and rushes out of the restaurant without turning around.

Joyce watches her ' _step-daughter_ ' with a frown, she was not too fond of Rachel but she could not ignore that something was wrong. She walks up to Max's table and retrieves her half-eaten plate and notices that Max seemed more joyful than when she was entering.

"How's the food, Max?" the waitress declares to begin the conversation.

"Much better than in my memories" Max answers while licking her fingers, but not covered with burger juice.

"Good answer" Joyce smiled at her empty plate "Rachel looked ... out of her, would you know anything about it."

"She must have too much enjoy my new charm, no one can resist Max Power" the 17 year old woman answers smiling boldly.

Joyce laughed softly at the answer, Max became more impertinent than her daughter and she must say she thought it cute. The older woman has a hard time imagining that the shy 13-year-old Max really became this brave and audacious young woman. Well, she's glad that Max feels good as she is now.

"Joyce, I was wondering if you'd know where Chloe will be this afternoon?" the redhead asks out of the money out of her bag.

"Um, I'd like to reply that she would be at her classes if she had not been thrown out of the academy" the older blonde sigh sadly "surely to her apartment she shares with Rachel, or maybe at her mysterious job. Otherwise she would be at junkyard ... Sorry Max, my little girl does not talk much about her life with her old mother."

The young student smiles kindly at Joyce and gives $20 while telling her to keep the change. The waitress was going to protest but Max gives her a look not to insist. Joyce respects and feels slightly intimidated by this dominant glare, slightly similar to those of her second husband. She quickly returns behind the counter to hide her redness in the eyes of the tattooed redhead.

Satisfied with winning the discussion, Max pulls her earphones out of her jacket pocket and presses « _play_ » from her mp3, the sound of "Somewhere" by Within Temptation escapes and she smiles as he leaves the restaurant. She wonders what she's going to do now: go back to classes or see Chloe?

* * *

 **Chloe Price  
** **Hideout of Chloe & Rachel, American Rust Junkyard  
** **September 6th, 2013. 04:27 PM**

American Rust, her second home. Chloe blows her cigarette smoke as she relaxes in the chair (with her feet on the small table) that they had retrieved in the junkyard with Rachel, it was an old armchair but it still serves as it is still in pretty good state. The people who threw it here probably did not worry about money.

The bluenette takes a small pause on her investigation, another unproductive day.

She still wonders why she keeps hurting herself for nothing? She is not a very good investigator and always doubts of herself, these sessions of the "Clue" with Max is a good proof as she had never managed to win a part, she still lacked clues to arrive at the right conclusion.

Chloe takes another cigarette shot and tries to get out a round with smoke ... failure, like pretty much the rest of her life. Her academic results, being a decent human, her mother, Max ... only her relationship with Rachel and her job are not a disappointment. She hopes she can keep her bubble of happiness for a few years before to fail again, she's realistic and she knows it's going to happen one day or another, she just hopes it's as late as possible and she will enjoy it to the maximum.

She loves to relax in these places, she feels a bit like Lara Croft (but not the one that is interpreted by Angelina Jolie) exploring the places to discover hidden treasures. She sometimes delves into this garbage kingdom to discover wonders that people throw away as if it was not worth anything anymore or because they found better. It was by perseverance that she discovered this great yellow carpet with an elephant and palm trees as drawings, or even this dart game in its packing box. People are so stupid.

The punk is preparing to shoot another blow of her cig but she realizes that there was only the filter with a background of tobacco. She sighs and stands up, looking at the cigarette butt and crushing the embers on her wrist. Chloe grimaces slightly while waiting for the moment when she no longer feels the heat, she throws the cigarette butt on the ashtray and looks at her wrist where her burnt skin heals at high speed. She blows on it to remove the ash and sees no mark on her skin.

"If Rach sees me, she'll slap me" Chloe laughed softly, imagining that this was what happened the first time her girlfriend saw her regenerate herself.

Rachel was speechless when she saw her body heal almost instantly and the blonde had a hard time believing it, she had first slapped Chloe, then herself before realizing what she had seen, she had then smiled saying it was absolutely awesome. The blue-haired punk smiles at this memory, Rachel is truly unique.

Chloe had discovered her power when she could no longer bear to be a shit, she just wanted to finish by thinking that her mother no longer needed her as she had David in her life. Locked in the bathroom and lying in the filled tub, she wanted to join her father by slashing her arms all the way. So you can imagine her shock when she woke up a few minutes later in the slightly red water and her arms close, slight scars covering the notches. They have completely disappeared today.

She had always thought her power were a curse, she still thinks it today, impossible to die when it was the only thing she wanted to do, thinking that it was the only way to redeem her sins. But her angel came, Rachel saved her from despair and she would be eternally grateful for it, that's what hurt her more when the blonde revealed her relationships with others. That and the fact that she had told her she loved her.

Chloe sighs, it's from the past now, it's time she thinks about the future. She opens her laptop and selects the folder where are placed all her documents on her investigation, her finger is placed on the "suppr" key and only a slight pressure is enough to leave her past behind her.

"CHLOE ! WHERE IS MY CASH? I WANT IT NOW !" a masculine and disagreeable voice was heard loud and clear throughout the zone.

The bluenette rolls her eyes as Frank Bowers chooses his best time to bother her about the $ 3,000 she has unfortunately 'forgotten' to repay. She had to borrow the money to repair her car and finally run away from this fucking town, but that was before Rachel was kidnapped, she had to revisit their escape plan downward.

Well, forward the music. Chloe will have to found a convincing lie for this parano of Frank.

 **...**

 **A/N: There, this is a bit short on the part with Chloe, but the next chapter will go directly with her. I know that I remain vague on most chapters, but you will know in due course, dear curious readers.**

 **Hm, I had not noticed until now but the personality of Max is close to that of Chloe in the game. I had not foreseen that, the idea of departure stopped in chapter 4 but I have to say that I like the way I build the personality of the characters. Max gets closer to what Chloe was when Rachel was gone, while Chloe grew up and tries to be an adult with her relationship.**

 **If you want to have a precise picture of Kristine and Jadelyn Prescott, they have a physical close to Ksenia Solo for Kristine and Holly Marie Combs for Jadelyn. Obviously, as it is in the universe of LiS, it will be necessary to put their appearance to the level of the game.**


	7. Glow in the darkness

**A/N: We resume directly with Chloe and confrontation with you-know-who, why I do not say her name ... we'll never know. And of course, as promised, there is finally the (real) meeting between Chloe & Max, I know that most of you have been waiting for it, your patience is rewarded.**

 **I just realized one thing, I take elements/moments that happens during the week in the game, but it's quite normal as I start the story earlier in the timeline, so it's rather staggered and not with the same characters. I will avoid repeating the same things.**

 **...**

 **07 - Glow in the darkness**

 **Chloe Price  
** **American Rust Junkyard, Arcadia Bay  
** **September 6th, 2013. 04:36 PM**

The young blue-haired punk hands over her jacket before leaving her hideout to confront Frank.

The drug dealer in his thirties was looking through the broken windows of the school bus in the middle of this dump, he did not like to come in this damn place. He did not want to waste his time chasing after Chloe but this punkass owed him a hell of a bundle of cash, he was kind enough to give her time to repay him with interest but the recess is over. Three thousand is not a small sum and he has his suppliers at paid.

When he realized that she was not inside the abandoned vehicle, he turned to check the rest of the garbage but he did not have to look any longer, she was right in front of him, at few meters away from him. Smart girl, she learned for a moment.

Chloe looks up and down. Old boots, a pair of used jeans, a red tank top under his half-open black jacket (with two yellow/white stripes at the chest for the pockets), a necklace with an old razor, hideous tattoos are visible on his neck and bust, dirty blonde hair and disheveled with a goat's beard. Frank would be her type of guy if they were of the same generation, or if his aggressive gaze was not directly addressed to her.

She should give him that look, after all, he did not hesitate to have fun in private with Rachel behind her back so they were ' _pretty much_ ' friends. Motherfucker!

She knows that he is never happy with people who do not fulfill their promise, as much as her work brings her a lot of money, most of them are used to pay for everything they need for their apartment with Rachel, and removing what she needed, what was left was not enough to repay in a month, she had to avoid him a while before giving him the money in once.

"Not too early kiddo, I do not like to wait" Frank said in a calmer voice, but his posture indicates that he is ready to attack if she makes a bullshit.

"My life is not centered on you, Frankie, nor that of Rachel, so stop playing the bad guy, I have your damn money" Chloe retorts, rolling her eyes.

Having spent some time with him, she knows he plays the alpha male when she is around, or with his customers. But oddly, he's never been so bad with Rachel at the time she had not seen anything about their relationship, better late than never.

"You finally have my money" Frank lets out a laugh "you avoided me for 4 months and by miracle, you recovered my money."

The blue-eyed punk rolls her eyes as he laughs, it's crazy what people underestimate her. She takes an envelope out of her jacket and throws it at the foot of the dealer.

Frank stops laughing and looks at the envelope skeptically, looking up at Chloe who had crossed her arms and kicked of the foot to show she was losing patience. He leans over to take the envelope and open it, he frowns at the green bills but he shrugs to show that he did not care how Chloe earned that money.

"Satisfied?" Chloe asks sarcastically with a false smile, after waiting several minutes.

"Okay, it's good" the dealer said after putting the money in the inside pocket of his jacket "but you do not come to provide you at me."

"Please, I've gone over it" the punk said, pleased not to have this Damocles's sword over her head "now, go away."

He went back in his RV to join his dog but being suspicious, he sees the punk put her hand in her pocket in a strange way and he does not like it.

"What do you have in this pocket, show me" he orders as he takes a step towards her direction.

"Fuck Frank, you're too paranoid, you need to be treated" she said angrily.

Chloe could only afford the defensive because she unfortunately had a gun in her pocket. Shit, she should have foreseen that this idiot would be too suspicious.

"Chloe, WATCH ME WHAT YOU HAVE IN THIS POCKET!" the dealer yells as he pulled out his switchblade by walking dangerously towards the punk.

Surprised and frightened by the rising in his voice, Chloe pulled her little revolver out of her pocket and nervously aimed at Frank by retreating. Although she can heal very quickly, fear of death is always present in her heart, she does not know the limits to her accelerated healing and she does not want to know how far she is monstrous.

His eyes widen, but he quickly runs back to Chloe, the young woman puts both her hands to her gun and prepares to shoot, but she stumbles on a stone and falls back. The gunshot went off and it is the last thing that is heard by the inhabitants of the forest.

 **...**

Max watched the two carefully, she had attended the scene while listening to "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace with one ear on the blue boat where they could not see her, and even if they wanted it, they were too busy at their small business to notice a little nosy spy on them.

It was fun to watch at first, she could see better the man she'd found cute but far too rude to her taste and especially, she wondered what Chloe was doing with this kind of individual, she would not have never thought she would have become a junkie.

Well, she would never have thought that herself would have murderous tendencies, psychopathic limit, but as they say, people change and not always the right way. The redhead thought she could see Chloe now, after deciding she would go to see her after school ends, but Frank had to be paranoid and take out a white blade.

And Chloe, why would she have a gun? Well, she's technically an adult but from there to really having one about herself, she did not imagine Chloe with a gun. Except the time she wanted to be her bodyguard for their pseudo-dream of travel and Chloe being her Lara Croft, it was cute but oddly, this picture was pleasant at the time.

She knew it was going to go wrong and Max raised her hand as he saw Chloe stumbling back. She was relieved as she had stopped the time at the right time, as the bullet was close to Frank's forehead and his blade was a few millimeters from her former friend's stomach.

Max knows she feels relieved that Chloe is not hurt but she did not know she would feel as relieved as that, what was that feeling in her chest?

She may still be a little angry at her or jealous that blueness is replaced her, but seeing Chloe in danger reminded her of the good times they had spent together and she did not want to leave. Stopping the time was a reflex, she could not help it, like the times she let her copy her math homework or when she took responsibility for the trouble that Chloe was having them diving. She did not want Chloe Be disputed by her parents ... and it was perhaps too to impress her, she no longer knows.

To avoid collateral damage, she takes Frank's blade as well as Chloe's gun and bullet to put them far enough away from them. She looks at the face of the guy who seemed to be macho for some reason, even as he prepares to face death, he does not hesitate to face the danger. Max does not know what to think of this attitude, should she find him courageous or suicidal? She will not get her answer today.

She turns to Chloe, her expression is very different from the dealer. The face of the punk clearly shows the fright, her emotions are easily visible on her face as she had never been very good at hiding them, so it's worse when she is in a bad situation. Max can not help but caress her face, attract by an invisible force, maybe she wants to comfort her even if she was stuck in the time.

Stuck in **HER** world.

The tattooed redhead bites her lip as she withdraws her hand, she feels guilty to have thought to take a picture in her most vulnerable moment, in the face of death, she bit her lip very hard until she bleeds. Fuck, it starts all over again, she thought she had more control than that.

Let's not lose more time ( **no pun intended** ), Max is placed at a reasonable distance and is preparing to rewind again.

 **...**

"... now, go away" Chloe ends up saying as she prepares to put her hand in her pocket where she finds her cigarette pack and her gun that she momentarily forgot at that moment.

"Ohlala, Chloe meets her boyfriend secretly" a mocking voice made known by both "if it's not romantic."

"Fuck you! No way he's-" Chloe's voice died as she turns behind her, too furious to recognize the voice she knows perfectly.

Max smiles as he sees Chloe open-mouthed in this way, a bit like a character in her favorite mangas when they meet a person they would never think of seeing again, while Frank had a hand on his hip and not being happy to see an unknown, or perhaps the insinuation to be in couple with Chloe, he is the only one to know the answer.

Her fingers itched her and it's her signal to take her polaroid to shoot a picture. Perfect shooting! Max could even see a butterfly crossing the path of punk, right at the level of her mouth where Chloe would only have to close it to swallow the insect.

The flash of Max's camera wakes Chloe from her lethargy and she shakes her head, she was not happy to see her but she needs to talk to her. Only, there is someone too much in this place.

"Good Frankie, you can leave or you want to talk between girls" the punk said shamelessly smiling "unless you hide things about your gender."

"Careful kid, you would not like when I get mean" he warns her without raising his voice, not as usual "if you want a new supply, it will cost you the double."

Frank turns around to go home, he could not see the double honor fingers that Chloe did him honor or hear Max's giggle at the punk clownings. Anyway, he had nothing more to do here, and he did not want to stay any longer than necessary with these kids.

Chloe can breathe normally now that he was out of sight, she turns to Max who bears a mischievous look on her face. When they were still friends, while the brown-haired Max was hella shy and reserved, she had to make monstrous efforts to make her laugh or smile on her face. It's pretty new to see her as expressive, the punk feels a pinch of jealousy in her heart but she ignores it, she does not need to feel herself like that.

The bluenette take a moment for good look her in the light of day, as the atmosphere of last night was special with these mirrorballs and she could not notice the changes of Max, although she Was not in the mood to worry about her.

Her hair is dyed in a scarlet red with several strands very dark, almost black, her freckles are in their place (with her attitude last night, Max might have tried to hide them as she did a small complex), Chloe happens to see the light makeup around her eyes and her lips brighter, which was not too bad at Max but she doubt that the redhead made up makeup, their experiments with makeup of Joyce proved that Max could not makeup herself to save her life.

Her dress style has drastically changed, which disappoints her slightly, she loved Max's nerdy look. Her tattoo that adorns her left arm is quite artistic, much like her right arm but it was Rachel who had made the sketch, the punk wonders if anyone had helped for hers.

She unconsciously approaches Max to examine this tattoo in more detail, Chloe wonders that it is her meaning because she must say it is enough fascinating, Rachel never told her what her tattoo means, she never asked either but it's for the principle.

The redhead tattoo that fascinates blueness does not move an inch, she also holds her breath as Chloe has come close enough to her, too close even she can smell the mint at each expiration of her former friend, luckily the punk is looking at something other than her face flushed. She can not too much complain, she always found her face very attractive so it is a relief that Chloe took the initiative, although she does not know why she invades her personal space. They are angry at each other, right?

Wait! She should not be fascinated by her tempting face, they are no longer even friends. The order of things would be that she would repel her dryly. Cursed be her natural charm.

Max recedes quickly to a good distance, it breaks Chloe's trance, which also steps backward by realizing what she was doing, she almost lifted her hand to touch her arm. She should even slap herself because she thought for a second, **ONE SECOND** , to kiss her pink lips. She does not know why she had this kind of thinking for Max, she is with Rachel and even if the two have some resemblances, Max had nothing to do with her girlfriend. No, she must better manage this situation.

"How do you do to find me? I do not see you spending time in this kind of place" the bluenette asks by kicking a bottle of vodka filled with cigarette filter and ashes.

"I asked Justin & Trevor if they knew where to find a blue-haired punk in the late afternoon, but they were not very helpful" Max shrugged her shoulders by swinging from one foot to the other "then I asked Joyce the list of places you loved frequented."

"Why ask Justin and Trevor, what would make you think I know them?" the punk looks up at Max.

"They are skaters and you like skateboarding, it makes sense" the redhead responds as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chloe rolls her eyes, she is a little happy that Max has never lost that little innocence that characterizes her, even though she is covered by these clothes and badass attitude.

"No matter" Chloe makes a wave of the hand signifying that this subject is over "why did you want to see me? In case you would have bumped your head, we are no longer friends, and you must apologize to Rachel, she has done you nothing to deserve to be treated in this way."

"I wanted to finish this and get things done with you" Max starts but thinks of Blackwell's famous blonde "but before I wanted to tell you about Rachel, I do not think she's good for you, I heard things like she can not keep her legs closed."

Chloe clenches her fists on hearing the redhead's words, she was the last person she thought to say these crap, not after all she has undergone in kindergarten or so, she has a memory loss. The blueness nevertheless rethinks on the many relationships that Rachel had before they were together, notably the fact that she forgave her somehow because technically, Rachel did not do anything reprehensible.

This was not as difficult as she thought because Rachel did not have the best parental education. Chloe remembers the one time she met the swinger parents of her girlfriend during one of their " _animated evenings_ ", she felt bad for Rachel thinking of the child the blonde was when she heard the orgies of her parents in her own house, all these strangers doing these things with her mother and father while a thin door separates them.

"Are you listening to the rumors now, Maxine?" Chloe says angrily insisting on her full name, knowing she hates it "why did you come back, to rot my life? I already had my life spoiled until Rachel saved me, I do not need that you come to destroy the only thing that makes me want to live."

"Damn, Chloe, you're not the only one to have had a crappy life, stop complaining and grow up!" Max begins to raise the tone "if you do not, nobody will do it for you."

"Ahahah, you had a horrible life in your ideal city? Stop making me laugh, it was your dream since childhood "the bluenette shakes her head after hearing this absurdity "and do not blame Rachel, she has already confessed to me and I have forgiven her. She is far from being the coward that you are."

WHAM! Before she realized it, Chloe had stepped back a few paces while her left cheek was starting to hurt her. She puts her hand on the source of pain and she realizes that she was struck. Hit by Max Caulfield.

She sees that the redhead is as shocked as herself, Max had her eyes wide open as he watched her fist, then at Chloe's face, she did it several times until she retracted her arm and rubbing her fist slightly Painful with her other hand.

Chloe gets dangerously close to her old friend and raises her arm to give her back, Max sees that the punk gets closer but she does nothing but close her eyes, she knows she deserves it and she is not going to do anything to defend herself. The redhead waited for several seconds while waiting for the pain but she never came, she ventured to open her eyes when she saw Chloe with fallen face and her hands in her pockets. What is happening? Why does Chloe do nothing while she was nothing but odious with Rachel and her?

"What do you expect, chicken? Hit me like a woman!" Max declares unconfident, thinking that blue-haired punk needed motivation.

Chloe shakes her head, defeated. She will not bite this time, violence will not solve anything.

"What's the point? The last time was too much for me" she answers, looking sadly at Max, before lowering her head and reaching the hideout she shares with her girlfriend.

If there's a time when Max should feel like a shit, it's now. She remembers too much of this familiar scene except that this time she is the bad person. But was there a good and a bad person? The redhead realizes that they both lost something that famous morning five years ago.

She is not really surprised that Chloe has responded better, she has always been more mature than her on serious subjects. She is very tempted to rewind to avoid these troubles but ... it would be bad, she does not know why she feels like that but if she did, it would be as if she was abusing Chloe. Max had almost forgotten the feeling of guilt that often accompanied her as a teenager, that feeling that had disappeared after 'that' night in Seattle.

It's time to grow up and take on the consequences, or try to fix things without using her power. Ugh, what was she should not to do.

She follows the path taken by her former friend and penetrates into this small gray brick building next to the railway tracks. She looks at the various objects inside, avoiding meeting Chloe's gaze, who was smoking. Great, now she made her smoke nicotine, another thing to feel guilty.

She sees an dartboard attached to the wall next to the entrance, with the number of points that girls count to decide. Apparently, Chloe is very far from equalizing the score with her girlfriend. The walls are covered with graffiti and posters, surely the dream of the sapphic couple to go to Los Angeles one day. Empty pizza boxes and bottles of beer are scattered, it's not new as Chloe always hated to clean her room. There's also a flyer from a former party of the Vortex Club, Max frowns remembering her aggressiveness the other day, and guilt comes back to the charge again.

The spool table serving as a coffee table has makeup, surely that of Rachel, and this big yellow carpet with the elephant between two palm trees is nice, it reminds her the trip to Egypt with Taylor. She sees the CD titled «Rachel Songs» under the window with the graffiti "LALALAND THIS WAY", as well as three photos of the couple and two frayed handmade bracelets connected together.

Max can not help but feel this unexplained jealousy inside her, she should be glad that Chloe is finally happy after William's death. She does not know why she feels like that but it does not matter, she can always hide it. That will eventually disappear, right?

After a few minutes of snooping without remorse, Max places her hand on the shoulder of Chloe to attract her attention, the bluenette raises her head towards the redhead. Neither of them utters a word during this minute, they try to decipher their feelings in their eyes. Max leans closer until her forehead touches that of the punk, Chloe's heart beats as she is paralyzed, waiting for the next move of the redhead. Max breaks this moment by taking the cigarette and crushing it against the ashtray. Chloe does not feel any anger at this action and does nothing to stop her, she just waits for Max to start talking ... and her heart calms down.

"We need to talk, like we really have to talk" Max said as he walked toward the entrance without door, before turning her head toward the bluish "I want you to know I'm glad to see you again, Chloe."

The punk does not say anything as she looks at the redhead tattooed out of her hideout. She turns her gaze to the smoke of her cigarette which ends up dying and decides to stop running away and get up to join Max. She finds it next to the railway and the two decide a tacit agreement to walk on the rails in silence.

* * *

 **Taylor Christensen  
** **Main Campus, Blackwell Academy  
** **September 6th, 2013. 05:06 PM**

Sitting on the last bench at the back of the class, The 18-year-old woman with lightly platinum blond hair is actively working on her last assignment while her laptop, with a sticker of a blue hummingbird in tribal tattoo and of a lotus flower with writing below 'Namasté' in the back, was opened next to her.

Taylor is not the kind of nerd girl to finish her homework on the day giving, but as it's the end of the week, she wants to save time and have the weekend free to relax and have fun. She is not as studious as Victoria but she is smart enough to have a GPA of 3.4, Max having a 2.8 and she could have more but the redhead does not really care about studies, the blonde sometimes helps her in her homework.

In the background on the laptop, several pages are opened containing information on the time manipulation, but also on the electric fields and the electrical network of the human body. She was very interested in the possibilities of Max's power, but also hers.

She puts down her pen after a few minutes and she leans backwards, raising her arms and cracking her fingers behind her. She had finally finished, it was fast as science is one of her subjects where she is comfortable but she sometimes envies Max who can rewind to do her homework without losing a second. If only her friend continued to do so, Max has leveled off at the level of her studies since last year, maybe she could have been a better influence.

She puts her things in her bag and concentrates on her research on her power, a page on electric fields, another on the question of an electromagnetic field, or the one about cognitive functions. Taylor looks at her left hand and concentrates her fingers to form several electric arcs above the center of the hand. She smiles as she easily has the hand.

"You've been distracted all day Warren, are you sure you're okay?" the voice of a girl brought Taylor out of her world, reminding her that she was not alone in the room.

Fortunately, the girl who had spoken to another person, a boy by the first name said, they were both in the front row to the left and no one was paying attention to her. Phew, she is the first to teach Max to pay attention to hide her abilities and she just made a stupid mistake. How lucky that nobody saw her.

Taylor looks at them. The boy named Warren was to be the one that Max has " _humiliated_ " by her way the last night. She sympathized slightly, Max had told her he was pretty sticky and he was younger than them, but he did not really deserve to have gone through there. Unlike the shy girl of Arcadia, the Max from Seattle is sometimes quite intense and does not know her limits.

The girl who comforts her is called Kate Marsh, a student from a religious family and conservative of what she heard, she even started an abstinence campaign on the second day of the week. Poor girl, she looks sweet but the fall may be hard she looks like a calf near to be led to the slaughterhouse, students can be so cruel.

Personally, Taylor is not a person who believes in god and everything, but with the health problems that her mother encounters, she is not against a little miracle. She looks again at the screen of her laptop and clicks on the page regarding the possibilities of her power. Its utility is limited except concerning her electricity bills or being a human tazer.

She wondered how far her abilities went, she sought in various sites such as the one on electric fields, see if she could go as far as controlling magnetic or electromagnetic fields but her attempts did not give any positive results. In searching for the human body, she learned that the brain is the main generator of electricity in the body, and while learning about this main organ of the nervous system, she wondered if she could control a person with her electricity? She had not looked further (although she is still curious today) because even though the power is attractive, it is also frightening.

Like the day when the young blonde fashion discovered her powers at her 6 years, she could not help but using it whenever she could, and the most amusing was when she was doing some innocent pranks to the boys when they tried to be too close to her. Even though she was young, she turned heads ... but by becoming more daring, she had learned the cost of her power. It was on entering the Middle School that she learned that power corrupts people, not just physical power as her own, but too the power of manipulative and ambitious people, those who know how to use their language so well to rally the others to their cause.

Taylor had wanted to take revenge on a girl (a queen-bee) who was making her miserable at the beginning of the 7th grade, it was during a play that the school presented at the end of the year and she played a bad prank during the performance of this girl, who had of course got the lead role. Without thinking further than winning against this girl, Taylor had " _sabotaged_ " the machines that held the queen-bee in the air and what had to happen happened. This girl was seriously injured and Taylor was expelled, her parents also had to pay medical bills.

It was the first time Taylor felt guilt, and that little voice in her head called consciousness has followed her since then, but if there was only that ... Her parents never told her but she knows very well that it is her fault if they have divorced, because of her whims and electric pranks that have often grilled most of their electrical equipment out of price.

Now that she has learned the lesson, she tries to teach Max not to abuse her power, but it's hard to talk to a person who thinks she's right. Contrary to what her bestie might believe, she knows a few things that Max hides from her, as concerning her mental state. Max could be hard to get answers, especially when something new happened to her, and Taylor knew something had changed in her friend years ago, but she would not have thought she would possess a power.

Chronokinesis is a powerful power but it did not seem without consequence, not only it affected her body by epistaxis but also Max's mind. She had caught Max talking to herself, if it was not crazy enough that the redhead calls her double by Maxine, but she sometimes talks somber with.

Taylor never knew how to approach the subject with her friend, she does not even know if Max could be cared for because " _Maxine_ " had come at the same time as her power. Was it a supernatural or natural thing? Is " _Maxine_ " a kind of manifestation of Max's power or was it created to compensate for a weakness of her bestie? She's just an 18-year-old woman, she does not know how to deal with it.

Fortunately Maxine did not show up very often and as far as she knows, it's been two years since she did not show her presence but is it finished? Max was acting a bit odd since last night, what she did to Warren is perhaps because of Maxine? She hopes that her friend will reconnect with her childhood friend, it would be a good thing if she has Chloe at her side. Maybe she knows something about " _Maxine_ ", Taylor needs more information before doing anything and Chloe can be an ally.

Closing her laptop, Taylor places it in her bag and comes out of the room as it came, not without hearing a 'I assure you I'm fine' coming from a Warren pretty undone.

Crossing the corridor to reach her next goal, not without turning a few heads on her irresistible legs, she hears various corridor noise. She crosses Dana with her friend Juliet next to the auburn cheerleader's locker. Juliet, who seemed to be complaining that nothing interesting was happening in this town. Taylor also crosses Brooke, Stella and Alyssa, who are planning an exit this Sunday with Kate when the violet-haired girl will see if her friend will want to. When she turns right, the platinum blonde hears the voice of Hayden Jones behind her, inveterate charmer, trying to seduce her new victim in the person of Tara Garcia (who has a slight resemblance to Vanessa Morgan) and she also sees David Madsen was scrutinizing these two students on the other side of the hallways, next to the girls' bathroom.

Taylor finally arrives to Jefferson's office, where she will not have to wait for ten more minutes as she sees Victoria's downed silhouette walking towards her path, surely an umpteenth attempt of the pixie blonde to seduce him as Max is not there. The blonde with divine legs intended to be angry with the Vortex Club leader for threatening Max but she dropped by seeing her in that state. Victoria must have been rejected by Mr. Jefferson, it is unfortunate to see a girl interested in a person who will never return her affection.

What is even more unfortunate is the reaction of Victoria on finding that she was not alone and that she was trying to take a more worthy position than a queen bee should take.

"Hey Taylor, you have come at the right time. I have a reservation for two for dinner at Rue Attimoro, join me" Victoria _asks_ with all the courtesy that an alpha female has.

The blonde platinum sighs internally, she had nothing against diner in a French/Italian restaurant very expensive in gallant company, if only she did not know that her friend had originally planned for her crush and that she was not any improvised relief plan.

Seeing that they were alone in this corridor, Taylor takes the pixie blonde in her arms and cradles her gently. Victoria does not react, she does not reject her friend but does not take her in her arms either, she just leaves her act of bitch for a short time. After 15 seconds, knowing that Victoria would not take more risk of being perceived as weak, Taylor backs down and looks seriously at her.

"Okay, we can also talk about your threats against Max about her powers during the dinner" Victoria frowns trying to assume an authoritarian look, but Taylor seems immune "I like you, so I'll let you explain about threatening my best friend, because I will not let you harm her."

The pixie blonde was going to answer but she received a text message. She checks the sender and she is surprised to see that it was sent by Zachary.

 **Zachary: Hey Vic, would you mind going out one of these days? My pleasure ;)**

Taylor looks over her shoulder and smiles as she comes to have an idea that could make everyone happy.

"You should go with him, I know you love Jef-, Mr. Jefferson but it would be nice if you go out with a boy of our age, he might even make you forget him" the young woman with the beautiful hypnotic legs gently advises her, hoping her friend could forget this madness about their teacher.

The girl in love with a man who was not interested in her advances thinks for a few seconds before writing a positive answer. Maybe Taylor is right, she may be unreflecting about her feelings for Mark, but the love is not a thing without reason or logic? An inflamed passion that risks consuming the lovers of their flame?

"Did you see Megan today? She had to give me something" Victoria asks, turning her head to the opposite of the blonde with her pretty legs.

She was ashamed to say that Megan was to hand her the new magazine " ** _MANGKA_** " with the Bluewing agent as new cover, as well as information to get the new figurine for her collection. She refuses to show her nerd side to others, even to Taylor.

"Nop, she's probably sick if she's not in class. C'mon, I want to choose your outfit that will bring Zachay's eyes out of her eye-sockets" Taylor replied happily, crossing her arm with hers, bringing her to Victoria's room to find a suitable outfit for her first date. She did not forget that they should also talk about Max.

As they walk toward the exit of the building, the two blondes do not hear the door creaking from Jefferson's office, nor see the door of the photography teacher looking them away with an indescribable look.

* * *

 **Max Caulfield & Chloe Price  
** **Railway tracks, at a hundred meters to American Rust Junkyard  
** **September 6th, 2013. 05:28 PM**

Rock by the breeze of the weather fairly clement, the trees sway gently in the wind, throwing long shadows on the rails. The calm of the surroundings was dominated by the various noises and grunts of animals, squirrels, birds of all kinds, more imposing animals such as deer or a group of wolves that immigrated from time to time.

This harmony, however, was interrupted by the march of two young women along the tracks of the trains, which passed from time to time as this road is not the most frequented. These two girls, a punk bluenette and a rock redheah, catch up with the lost time of the last five years because of a futile dispute. This is what this blue jay perched on this tree branch deduced anyway.

"You also visited the Brazil, how was it?" Chloe stretchs out her arms to stay balanced on her track. Even with countless hours of practice, she's still not an expert, unlike Max who keeps her hands behind her back without checking down if she's still on her track.

Her childhood friend from Seattle had apologized for last night's evening, she informed him that she had spoken to Rachel and also apologized for her behavior (the punk still ignores that Max took advantage of her power to abuse her girlfriend).

They talked a little about their lives since they were separated, Chloe of her mother who remarried, her meeting with Rachel until their complicated friendship and finally their couple (bluenette hesitated to say about her disappeared but decided against), that she left Blackwell (or expelled according to the bad tongues) and that she has a job but without telling her anymore, Max tried to know what she is doing now but Chloe has to keep the secret.

The redhead talked about her meeting with Taylor, their passion for photography even though Max does not share the fashion side of her friend and Taylor does not share the vintage side of her polaroid. They may be bestie but that does not mean that they do everything together, they try to influence the other without being too boring.

And now the redhead is talking about her travels around the world.

"Sí señorita" Max answers with a Spanish accent in joking "and they know how to party, the Rio carnival is absolutely phenomenal. I took pictures for my portfolio, I can let you consult it one of these days."

"Do you have a portfolio?" The blueness said with surprise. That should not be surprising for a photographer to have one but knowing Max, she would keep her pictures in a diary or in a cardboard, but it was the old Max.

"Hm hmm! Taylor wants that I have mine, she says it's more professional" the photographer says, not vexed by the reaction of her companion, she speaks with melancholy in her voice "there are essentially pictures that I took in Seattle, but also from Japan, Australia, France, Greece, Africa, we visited all the continents. Well except Antarctica but maybe one day ..."

Chloe takes a look at the redhead, she sees that Max is plunged into her memories while continuing to walk on her rail. She feels envious of not being able to share the adventures that Max has experienced, or not being her personal badass bodyguard that they had spoken on many occasions while swinging on the swing that her father took the morning to assembled, or not having had the opportunity to speak several languages and learn the local culture. Not to mention that his former first mate shared them with Taylor, her new best friend.

She is sad to no longer have this title, she is aware that she should not feel this way, she should be delighted that Max is happy, but she would be happier if she were still her best friend.

Suddenly Chloe lost her balance and was about to fall to the left, but Max held out her arm to keep Chloe steady, the bluenette regained her balance and continued to move forward while keeping physical contact. A faint smile appears on their lips.

Max stops after a while, she lies down on the rails with her arms behind her head and Chloe imitates her by installing herself opposite the redhead, they could easily keep eye contact.

"I'm glad you're here" Chloe said, taking advantage of the peace with her friend.

"Me too ... what was this deal with this guy? He is cute" the photographer asks by curiosity, she was also interested in why they were going to kill each other in the timeline she prevented from realizing.

 _Frank? Cute? We really do not have the same tastes for the guys_ , the punk thinks about her answer, not happy to talk about her junkie past.

"Frank Bowers, the dealer in the corner. The least expensive anyway, I had a last deal with him but he is not to be frequented" Chloe declares looking at her in the eyes "do not tell me you have the crush, he is bad news" she goes on but notices that Max is a bit like her girlfriend, and Rachel had a brief adventure with Frank, so ...

"I said he's cute, not that I was going to get married with" Max chuckles as she looks at a butterfly flying over Chloe "I would not say no to a little night with him, he must be so bestial, if primary in bed."

"Wowser! That comes from the girl who could not look at a boy in the eyes without stuttering or blushing" Chloe is increasingly surprised at Max's changes.

 _Sorry Chloe, this girl no longer exists_ , Max thinks sadly before swallowing the ball in her throat "Taylor helped me get out of my shell ... or rather kick my ass."

"Taylor, it's your girlfriend ..." the bluenette asks cautiously, she is not really convinced by this fact.

"Let's say she's more than my best friend, without being girlfriends" the redhead caresses her tattoo while thinking about her relationship with the fashion blonde, before sighing "she knows what she wants but it's me whick blocking, I still do not know what I want."

"Heh, take your time, it's not as if you promised to marry you, you have all the time in the world" Chloe reassures her by caressing her ankle, as she could not reach the knee because of their position.

The redhead nods and gets lost in her thoughts, enjoying of this intimate and innocent contact. They used to touch each other that way, more Chloe than her that she always was in her shy phase. They stays lie down for a few minutes, Chloe scraping the skin of Max with a slight unconsciousness while the redhead looks at the butterfly twirling around the bluenette, until the beautiful insect flies a little further. She decides to get up and take a picture.

Max leaves Chloe on the runway and reaches rails on top of each other, with some rocks here and there whose butterfly landed on one of them. The redhead takes her polaroid from her belt bag and positions it on her new subject. She is surprised to see in the place of the butterfly, a spider of a beautiful size. She was not threatening but did not seem friendly either, Max steps back and takes this red spider in photo. It's funny how this spider looks a bit like that of her tattoo.

Without warning, a pain develops in her head and the redhead groans, taking her head in her hands. She opens her eyes and she is surprised to no longer be in the area around the rails with Chloe. Max is in a sort of bunker with problems of brightness, as the light jumping from time to time, depriving the room of the only visual means for the youg woman.

Is it in a new vision? This is not new to Max to have these kinds of flashes, but unlike at other applications of her power, the precognitions/flashs are random and she has no control. They are normally short, leaving her unfortunately in confusion.

She goes behind the transparent curtains and discovers an even more sterile room than the hospital rooms, as if the person hated the microbes in a paranoid way. The office on one side with the sofa surrounded by plastic film and on the bottom that resembles the room of a psychopath photographer had ... Fuck!

 **SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!**

There are girls! A dozen girls lying down and with their feet and hands tied!

Max runs quickly to them and tries to wake them up, but they are all unconscious. She can not see their faces either as there are white masks that hide their identity, impossible to remove them. Max also can not distinguish them as they just wear white dresses without shoes, like virgins ready to be sacrificed.

She looks with horror at the furthest girl, with colors on her right arm. She approaches frightfully in recognizing the Chloe's distinctive tattoo.

 **NO!** That could not ...

The lights stopped, plunging the room into the deepest black, which accentuates fear in the body of the redhead. The light comes back and she now has a double of herself in front of her, but with black hair and eyes in a white shirt and blue jeans, holding a syringe filled with a black liquid.

"You can not do anything for her" the doppelgänger holding the syringe declares in a dark male voice "let them die, only count your survival! Our survival!"

This frightening voice chokes her blood, the redhead stays paralyzed as her double pins the needle in her heart as Chloe's voice screamed ...

Max instantly returns to reality as she retreats into shock! This vision was frightening and more realistic than the last. Is it a new evolution of her power? Max is not surprised that her double was in the scene, it usually happens that she represents the villain in her nightmares.

"Max? Help me, I'm stuck!" Chloe screamed with fright.

Max shakes his head as she did not have time to think about her vision/nightmare. She ran towards Chloe, seeing that the bluenette had her shoe blocked by the rail. Maybe she had her foot stuck.

"Hold on, Chloe!" Max shoots Chloe's boot to loosen it but she does not move. Even with her new strength found, she could not help her friend, she still remains a useless weight for Chloe.

In order not to put more pressure on the young manipulator of the time, who had momentarily forgotten her power, the sinister whistle of a train is now heard in the air and the rails have slightly vibrated.

Fuck it! Of course the train had to arrive at that moment! Max looks for a way to help her get out of this situation, but Chloe's desperate appeals do not help much, making her nerves too lively and the redhead can not calmly think.

Max grabs a crowbar on a small hill behind. She puts the tool on the rails which blocks the Chloe boot and pulls with all her strength, she feels the hands of the bluenette on her own to help her get out of this bad step. They were too weak to get Chloe out of this imminent danger of death.

The train arrives at high speed, much too late for Max to use other means she sees now. The train is getting closer and closer, Chloe happens to see the head of the train as if it was the terrible Cerberus who runs with these mouths filled with flames to devour her.

Chloe grabs the dagger in the other boot and is about to amputate her foot, at the risk of revealing her power to Max. It will not be the first time she regenerates a member but the collision with a train? She never did and she fears she can not survive such a shock!

She will fire her weapon until she feels something on her shoulder ... and that terrible feeling that seizes her body. What follows will mark her until the end of her days. The scene in front of Chloe becomes blurred, patches of red and orange glide around her field of vision, incoherent whispers and a noise of overturning hung in silence. The train that was a few meters away from her came back from where he was coming from. No! He was recoiled back as if she were putting the film back. She looks behind her to see Max holding her hand on her shoulder and the other trembling hand stretched out in front of her, the redhead's face is tense in anger and a nosebleed appears.

It lasted for a moment, a long time when Chloe had absolutely not moved to watch Max do what she was doing. Until the world regains its normal colors and time normally passes. By she does not know what miracle, her foot is no longer stuck and she releases it quickly made before being trapped again.

"I do not know what you did, but it wAS HELLA AMAZEBALLS!" Chloe was enthusiastic about what the redhead had done, she turned only to see Max fall to the front. Chloe caught up her just in time and she slipped her away from the rails, on an overturned tree. She sits down by gently placing Max's head on her lap, cleansing the blood from her nose and just waiting for her friend's strength to come back.

Max remained unconscious for the next ten minutes, while Chloe distractedly caresses her hair by looking at the landscape as she tries to anayser the experience she just lived.

"I suppose you have a million questions now?" Max was calmly breathing, she had not planned to tell Chloe her powers. She could easily go back to avoid this situation but ... she did not have the mental strength to do it. She does not want to violate Chloe's right to know.

The bluenette remains silent as she lets Max sit in front of her. The two girls look at each other just to see the one that will break the silence first. But neither of them knew how to break the ice. So Chloe did what she always does: act without thinking.

She gently takes the dagger in her boot and cut her hand just in front of the redhead. Max widens her eyes wide open and would say she was crazy but she sees the strangest thing of the day. The notch disappears slowly under her eyes, she takes Chloe's hand in hers and wipes the shed blood to feel the notch that should be there. Nada!

"I guess you're not the only one with a few secrets" Chloe declares after a few seconds looking at Max with a melancholy look.

The two childhood friends discuss with vigor and energy, as if they had become the young girls they were before the drama hit them. A little farther in the branches, a butterfly with blue wings arises next to a black widow with the majority of the red body, like the one that Max had photographed earlier ...

 **...  
** **...  
** **...**

Taylor sits alone on a large rock with knees bent and arms around her legs, she is rocked by the sound of the waves breaking on the sand. It's the end of the day and the fashion blonde looks at the reflection of the sun reflected on the ocean as the star will be gone in an hour or two. She looks at her phone to see it's 06:52 PM and she thinks she should go back to her room, or maybe spy on Victoria's little date.

"Beautiful sunset, is not it?" she turns to see Kristine giving her a dazzling smile, Taylor can not help but smiling back.

At Rue Attimoro, installed at the bottom of the restaurant in a quiet corner for a candlelight dinner, Victoria enjoys her dinner with Zachary who she must confess, is not like the macho quarterback she thought and he shows himself as a real gentleman. She wonders if he was not like her, hiding his true self behind a mask. Her attention is centered on the handsome young man and has not seen these many dark points approaching the setting sun.

In his office, Mr. Jefferson looks at his computer screen thinking of the conversation he heard between the two blondes of the Vortex Club. He thinks looking at Maxine Caulfield's criminal record, he is surprised that a girl like Max has a delinquent past.

In front of the Blackwell Campus fountain, Kate laughs at a joke from Warren, whose boy's mood had become positive since the religious girl made him listened one of her music with her violin. Stella and Alyssa also laugh as they were under the spell of nerd science. Brooke let out a smile, but she was jealous that her crush was popular with other girls, fortunately he did not pronounce Max's name all day.

In her apartment, Rachel was crying in hot tears in a fetal position on the couch in the twilight. She did not know why she feels this way but she feels she has betrayed her girlfriend, and this feeling killed her little by little.

At the Madsen/Price Household, David joined his wife who had called him for dinner, leaving on the table of his workshop the files and photographs of his investigation into the mysterious disappearances at Arcadia and especially at Blackwell. Rachel Amber's medical file is open and two photos of the girl are on the papers, a photo where a strange mark is on her left shoulder blade four months ago and the other is by Rachel two years ago during the summer holidays. No mark on her.

Frank Bowers smokes a cigarette sitting on the bench with his faithful dog Pompidou at his side, sleeping at his feet. He takes a smoke as he looks at a picture of him and Rachel where she was wearing his white&blue checked shirt, he looks at the picture with melancholy but not really sad, just disappointed. He does not see these many small shadows begin to cross the setting sun.

In Dana's bedroom, Juliet Watson tries to convince her best friend to go out to try to capture this mysterious kidnapper that night. Dana refuses in saying that she planned something else much more amusing, Juliet demands to know what is more important than being a hero and Dana shrugs by taking out a small device from the last drawer of her dresser (hide by countless sexy underwear). Juliet looks annoyed at her friend and Dana smiles innocently at her.

"You're serious, you can do that another day" Juliet said, trying to hold back her emotions to what her friend planned to do.

In response, Dana quickly withdraws her cheerleader outfit and it is the moment when the future journalist turns and leaves the room as Dana prepares to remove her black lace bra. She giggles like Juliet did not notice that she took her dildo with her, Dana imagines the head of her best friend too curious with the object in her hands, or the heads of the girls that she will cross in the corridor.

Dana puts on the curtains and settles down under the blankets, waits a few minutes before removing her matching black panties and starts, she wonders if Juliet's curiosity will tempt her to use her sextoy (that she used a number of times). The cheerleader is a little wet when thinking about the scene.

Under her bubble of invisibility at the Junkyard, Courtney looks attentively at the young woman with the blue hair, whom Max spent part of her afternoon with, passing her hand on the inscription " **max was here** " under the other two inscriptions " **CHLOE WAS HERE** " and " **Rachel was Here** ". The Vortex Club member with mauve hair strands had taken notes for Victoria by attending all the moments between Max and this Chloe, especially when she had heard the powers of both, information that will greatly interest her authoritarian friend. Courtney watches the bird group cross the sunset before returning to write her report for the pixie blonde.

Inside the Prescott Estate, Jadelyn Prescott walks into a very modern room with her husband Sean Prescott inside, as well as a work table where a person in a hospital shirt is lying on it. She closes behind her where the inscription " **TYPHOON** " with a destructive hurricane is drawn in the middle in height on the door.

In Seattle, Vanessa Caulfield sighs with melancholy as she looks at an old picture of her little girl when she was 6 years old with another girl of the same age, a little girl with long golden blonde hair. She can see some sort of distortion of space around her child and the mother can not help but worry about the future her only daughter.

On the top floor of the Columbia Center in Seattle, Pamela Seraphine Chase is working on the next exhibition of several talented young artists, she has only to convince a last artist to exhibit his works on her exhibition but she has no worries to have. Nobody can say her no. On a corner of her office is posing a dusty photo, the same photo that her former best friend looks at this moment. It was one of the last times his daughter Victoria was happy before Pamela decided it was time to train her.

Around eight o'clock in the evening, Chloe Price finally returns to her apartment in a very good mood as she is eager to tell at Rachel her afternoon with Max, with whom she has become a friend again. Her girlfriend has once again reason that by perseverance, things can finally become good.

"My angel, you will never guess what happ-" punk begins with gaiety when she sees Rachel lying on the floor emit small sounds of sobs.

Chloe does not hesitate for a second and she rushes to take her in her arms, Rachel squeezes her head closer in her chest and begs her for more comfort. Chloe whispers her that everything is okay and she's safe, she feels something when she massages Rachel's back skin, she pushes her shirt to see a strange little black 8 on her left shoulder blade.

In her dorm room, Max Caulfield contemplates herself in front of the mirror with the outfit she has chosen to begin her seduction game with the girl who plays the violin every morning in room 222. Become again friend with Chloe puts her enthusiasm at the maximum and she feels an immense weight lifting off her shoulders.

For this, she offers herself a small award with Kate Marsh, she finally knew the name of the violin player by Chloe. Her blue-haired friend had told her (and show a picture) that Kate is a good generous girl and does not make any judgment, Max became very interested in knowing that Kate is single, Chloe told her good luck as she does not think that Kate is interested in girls or by sex in general despite the many teasing of Rachel & Chloe.

The redhead took up the challenge! Her intuition tells her that Kate could be a curious girl (not like her, she is at the level 9999 in expert mode of the curiosity), so she pulled out a sexy outfit to impress her, without being at her peak of the seduction (Max likes to think the seduction like an RPG where you have to increase your level with of experience).

Max wears a transparent black long-sleeved shirt with a black cincher for the upper body, her chest would be completely denuded if not for the heart-shaped nipple cover, in her point of view of course. She wears also a transparent black lace panties too, except the part hiding her femininity because she does not want that Kate is a heart attack, and the black stockings with red roses patterns attached to the suspenders. No need to shoes, Kate's room is 5 meters away.

The redhead also wears a black ribbon around her neck with a cross, as she knows that Kate is christian, she does not try to conclude but see Kate's reactions to her outfit. She keeps her usual hairstyle except for the fringe she puts on the right, and she painted her fingernails in red as well as her lipstick. Her outfit is accompanied by several gold bracelets and earrings with diamonds.

Perfect! With that, Kate should beg her to be her slave, or Taylor will want to fuck her here and now, or Chloe would have her mouth as wide open as the size of Texas. Max laughs at her idiocy, she takes a photo with her polaroid to keep her outfit as a souvenir, this photo will join the other of those sexy poses that she keeps preciously. She wonders what Chloe would think if she saw her in this lingerie, as much as she does not mind if the others think she's a whore, she prefers Chloe thinks she's sexy.

Max blushed at this thought, she should not have thought that way. Chloe has a girlfriend, there's nothing else to say.

Remembering her plan for Kate, she walks toward the door to say a little good evening to Kate when she remembers that she still has the photo in her hand. She could give it but she prefers that the christian girl works her imagination with what she will see for a few minutes.

She kneels where she puts the picture in his cardboard where the other pictures are put in a small album with a code lock. Max straightened up as she remembers the photo of the spider posing on her bed, she takes it and puts it in her portfolio. She only notices the rock on the photo, that he missed her subject in the foreground. Why this red spider was no longer there? She had not imagined it, she is not crazy at this point.

" **AH AH AH AH!** " she shuddered as she heard the sinister laugh that haunts her nightmares. It was a bad sign, she had thought of taking her pills tonight.

Max turns to the sound of laughter to look in the mirror. But it was not exactly her reflection that is in front of her.

This Max wears the same outfit, except for the black hair and the white color of the lingerie ... and the many blood stains everywhere on the clothes but she has no mark of injury. Max tries to hide her fear in front of her reflection, or rather Maxine as she likes to be called, Max hates her first name.

Maxine smiled wickedly as she motioned for her to come closer, which Max obeyed intinctively without knowing but suddenly, she felt an immense pain in her chest. Max looks down to see Maxine's arm into her rib cage, and she pulls it back with her heart in her hand. Max kneels by holding her hands on the hollow where her organ was a moment ago, as if to prevent the flow of blood from spouting to the ground and forming a pool of its liquid of life, a futile action as she closes the eyes.

" **I can not wait until we do the same thing for little Katie** " Maxine gently declared laughing and crushing her heart.

Roughly opening her eyes, Max regains her senses by finding that she was still alive with her heart in her place and no pool of blood at her feet. She just sees her reflection, Maxine disappeared from the mirror but her macabre laughter remains all around her room, which triggers her tears.

Max spent the next ten minutes crying on the floor before taking her medication and making that voice disappear. She locked her bedroom before diving under the blankets of her bed to cry until she fell asleep, no more thoughts to tease Kate was to her mind.

She thought she had left her problems in Seattle, but they came with her to her hometown.

Karma always comes back biting your buttocks.

* * *

 **Unknown location  
** **Unknown time**

The darkness, no lights or sounds. She has no control over her senses.

Megan could barely breathe, she did not even know what she was seeing ... she did not know if she was conscious. Could she even think? Where is she still? She does not remember being back in her room, the last thing she remembered was leaving this Vortex Club party with her friend, whom she hoped to be more than friends, then there was this neck pain and after that ...

Nothing, nothingness.

In the room filled with costly photographic equipment, a man dressed in a white shirt and jeans holds an advanced camera with his hands, equipped with sterile latex gloves. He was kneeling in front of her and taking a series of shots. The sound of the pictures taken on his new victim sounded like a harmonious melody that never ended, it was a strange feeling and he felt thrilled with excitement every second that passed.

"The slightly oblivious model is often the most honest" the man said when he got up, took a few more shots over her "I declare guilty, I have slightly increased the dose but it will not be fatal. I need my models to be alive to nourish me with their purity."

The man leans forward and takes a long breath, as if he happens to inhale the innocence of the girl pose in fetal position with hands and feet tied with black handcuffs, wearing only her zebra underwear. Oh, he did not touch her, it was absolutely not what he was looking for in his victims, he wanted something much more powerful.

"I have to say that the month of September is starting very well, I have a whole new cargo of young people filled with hope and innocence" he continues to speak, knowing full well that he will be the only speaker in his bunker, he gets closer to Megan and spreads a strand of hair fall on her face "you're not perfect, but you'll do the trick for this time."

The photoshoot continued for about ten minutes until he decided to have enough. The man puts his camera next to his work table and gets closer to the vulnerable girl. He closes his eyes by stretching out his arms and opening his hands, a kind of luminous energy invisible to anyone (except him) escapes from Megan and wins the hands of the deceitful man who smiles at every passing moment when he feels this energy invade him, the adrenaline rises and he feels his power increase.

He brings his hands closer to ten centimeters of space, he concentrates and a white electric arc joined them. The man shakes hands and lets its sensations completely submerge his body.

For months he had not felt such a power, but it was nothing compared to his previous victim. She was the most perfect he ever felt, he did not think he could feel such a sensation.

Breaking through a pitiful groan, the man looks at Megan's weak form was moving slightly. The effect of the drug begins to dissipate.

Well, he had finished with her, this girl had nothing more to offer him. He injected another dose, enough to put her unconscious for a few more hours, and he dressed her before taking her out of his bunker and placing her in the back seat of his car (covered with plastic film), making sure to leave no trace of his dna on her. Well, his night was still productive, he'll have to think of a new plan for his next victim.

Back in the dark room, in a large open cupboard, several rows of red binders with names on it was inside.

The last binder has the name Rachel Amber inscribed on it ...

 **...**

 **A/N: This is the end of the first part, I wanted to set up the plot, the background and the characters before starting the serious stuff, so that you have a global view of the story. This can be confusing but it's normal, you're not going to have everything to explain in the first chapters, right?**

 **Now let's talk about the Max/Chloe relationship. Being a admirer of Chloe/Max, I do not like how people portray them as two lesbians who immediately fall in love before or after the five years of William's death. Okay it's nice but do not forget the real moments of the game. It's not a relationship all love/romance/best friendship in the world, as the most people, there was a separation between the two by not maintaining contact for years, they have had very different lives and as you could see in the first episode, they are a bit like strangers (that's what I do in this fic, they do not are not particularly pleased to see each other again).**

 **Not to mention that girls are not especially lesbians, Max does not have a specific sexuality and she does not seem to care, while Chloe is sexually fluid, she has not become " _miraculously_ " lesbian (as some people seem believe it), do not forget that she has an attraction for Jefferson from their first meeting. So instead of making them immediately better friends, I put their relationship at zero, not forgetting that they have had a separate life for five years. Wait, I just express how I see their relationship and of course, I do not neglect people's opinion about their relationship, just try to see a little further than your first impression.**

 **Yep, I have written like each end of LiS episodes but with more characters, you have a taste of what will happen in the second part.**

 **For the power present in the last part, I do not really know the official name but the closest is « _emotional vampirism_ ». For my representation of Megan Weaver, she looks slightly like Hailee Steinfeld in blonde with green eyes. Same thing for Kristine & Jadelyn, you have to put in the same design as LiS. I know Megan is kidnapped before Rachel, but the question is do the binders are put in order by kidnapping? As it is still an unclear subject, I take the liberty to do it that way.**

 **Well, I do not know when I will continue but I need to take a break, I have other projects in mind but I would take again the story in a few weeks or months, must see.**


End file.
